The Ulitmate Jellicle Story: Quaxo's Secret Tale
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: A young kit called Quaxo is found abandoned in a storm and is brought into the Jellicle Tribe, but he has a dark secret, and a destiny far greater than any Jellicle before or after him. He must risk everything to save the cats that he calls family now. Contains life stories of Macavity, Munk, Tugger, Skimble, Jenny, Jelly, Jerrie, Teazer, and many others.
1. Part 1: That Stormy Night

Quaxo's Secret Tale part 1 by: Btittny Fountain (Brittstar) =^.^=

Part 1

**I do not own CATS. It belongs strictly to A.L.W, and T.S.E. I am female and therefore could not possibly be either of them. I do however own a few of the characters and the story. The characters colors are based strictly on the Grande Prairie Regional College/Grande Prairie Live Theatre version of the CATS musical. This is the story of Quaxo's love, life, and unforgivable secret. He will become the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. **

The smell of, dirt, alcohol and the even more terrifying scent of blood filled the air. The street noises were not audible, as though the world had gone silent to watch the terrible and tragic scene before it. A shadow slunk along the wall, invisible to all. He halted next to the black queen, who had not a single other color on her and who lay next to a trash can. His brow furrowed. Two tiny motionless bodies lay near the near-dead queen.

"You should have stayed with me when I told you to." He growled harshly. The queen blinked open remarkable pale blue eyes and looked up at him. His deep blue eyes were cold. With the last ounce of strength the queen uncurled. She revealed a tiny black kitten with white markings. She pushed the kit towards the towering tom. It was the only one still alive.

"Please…" She whispered. Then her head fell back onto the pavement and her eyes stared soullessly at the tom. The tom hissed once, and reached forwards closing her eyes. He shook his head irritably then glanced at the tiny black kitten at his paws. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

After staring at the kitten for a long time, the massive tom lifted the kit awkwardly for he had never lifted a kit before. With a furious snort he padded towards the road. He stopped outside some shops and set the kit down. The tiny kit let out a tiny wail and bright startling green eyes peeled open and looked up into the cold blue ones.

"If you survive kid, then you deserve to live." The massive tom hissed coldly. With a flick of his tail he turned and padded away, without ever looking back. The kitten stared blearily after the tom and let out a final desolate wail. The dark starless sky above him cracked with a flash of light and rain began to pour down onto the tiny helpless scrap who could not hide, let alone move. He curled into a tight ball and squeezed his eyes shut, growing colder, weaker, hungrier….

…. =^.^=

Paws splashed through puddles, rushing towards home. The tom whom they belonged to did not notice the little black scrap until he was nearly upon him. The big golden spotted tom screeched to a wet halt and stared down at the tiny little lump that seemed to be whimpering.

"Hello? Are you a cat?" The young tom asked. In response the kitten let out a pitiful wail and lifted its head, staring with round bright green eyes at the swimming blurry golden shape before him. The golden tom furrowed his brown and lifted the tiny scrap. He carefully rushed back towards home. When he arrived in the junkyard he ran straight for his dwelling that he shared with his brother. Half-brother that is….

As he pushed into the large burnt out oven that the two shared his silvery brother lifted his head.

"What have you got there Tug?" He asked.

"I found it out, alone on the streets, Munk." Tugger responded. Munkustrap instantly rose and padded over, sniffing the sopping wet, shivering bundle.

"Come on. We should go ask Jelly if she can feed him. And he can stay with us." Munku meowed. Tugger sighed heavily, but dared not contradict his brother. He watched as Munkustrap licked the little kit dry.

"Why do that? We are going right back out in the rain." Tugger grumbled. Munku rolled his eyes.

"Do you want him to die?" Munku growled. Tugger shook his head then lifted the dry kit. He darted from the oven and rushed across the clearing and dove into one of the dens. It was in between a cupboard and rusty green fridge. The roof was made of sturdy boards.

Jellylorum leaped to her paws, startled as he burst in. Tugger sat up, for once blushing with embarrassment. The two kittens that had been nursing woke and wailed. Jelly hushed them and Admetus padded up to Tugger and gingerly sniffed the kit.

"What's wrong Tugger?" He asked. Tugger set down the kit and met the elder toms gaze.

"I found him out alone on the streets. I see your kits have been born." Tugger nodded to Jelly. She smiled proudly.

"Electra and Victoria." She meowed proudly.

"Very nice. This little fellow is… well, he needs milk. I guess he was born this night as well." He meowed. He stared at the tiny black kit.

"I will feed him." Jelly meowed. Adme looked at her oddly but moved aside. Tugger lifted the kit and carried it to her. She nudged it close to her belly and it began to nurse next to the other kits.

"Thanks Jelly. Munk has said that the kit will live with us." Tugger said. Jelly nodded gazing at the tiny kit, whom was less than half the size of her own kits. He suckled greedily. Tugger waited patiently near their den entrance and Adme sat next to him. The both gazed out into the rain. Tugger looked distant and oddly, worried.

"Got a heart in there Tugger?" Adme asked teasingly. Tugger shot him a look.

"I just…Why would someone leave a kit out in the rain to die?" He asked the elder tom.

"I don't know." Adme said. Tugger was silent for a very long time. Jelly broke the silence.

"He is done. You can take him home Tugger." She meowed.

"Thanks Jelly." He meowed. None of his usual charm or arrogance seethed into his words. His voice was unusually quiet and subdued.

Tugger lifted the kit gently and nodding to Jelly and Adme he turned and vanished into the rainy night.

He pushed into his den and Munku greeted him warmly.

"So she has agreed then." Munku said. Tugger nodded.

"Yes." He mumbled around fur. He padded over to his bed and lay down, setting the kit next to him. He glanced at his brother, but Munku was already curled up, and seemed to be sleeping. Tugger bent his huge head, golden mane framing his face, and began to gently lick the kitten dry. His movements were gentle and as he gazed at the kit something stirred inside him and a sharp pain stabbed his heart. A tear rolled down his cheek and he still gently groomed the kit.

Munku watched out of one barely opened eye. He smiled inwardly. He always had known that his brother had a big heart that he insisted on masking with the hot shot façade. But it was still good to see him openly expressing it. He closed his eyes and drifted into a Dellalora filled sleep. His mother…

The tiny brilliant green eyes opened and gazed into the warm blue ones of the golden spotted tom. They were so different than the cold blue eyes that still haunted the kit. He let out a tiny weak purr. Tugger gave a small smile and pulled the tiny scrap towards him. The kit snuggled close to Tugger's side and the big queens-man tom curled around the tiny kit, drifting into sleep…

…. =^.^=

2 weeks later

The little black kit woke early.

"Tummy!" He demanded. He shook the big golden spotted toms head with one tiny white paw and one black. With a groan Tugger opened his eyes.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya kit, its Tugger." He huffed. He was very annoyed at how all the queens had took to calling him Mummy Tummy.

"Tummy!" Squeaked the indignant voice. Tugger sighed and rose to his paws. He shook out his glorious golden mane and looked down at the squirming kit.

"Alright. I'm up." He grumbled. He had, had no time to be his normal flirtatious self for a long time now. But he would also not let anyone take the kit from him for a queen to raise. The scars that drove nails into his heart ran too deep to let the kit go. When he was a kit he too had been abandoned…

The kit smiled and leaped at his tail. Tugger grunted as tiny claws spiked his precious fluffy tail.

"Oww! Kit!" He grumbled. The kit smiled mischievously. Suddenly his eyes went distant and he frowned. He sunk to the floor and sunk into a deep sleep…

"_Quaxo! Quaxo!" A voice called out. It was very annoying and he swatted at his ears. But it kept on as though it echoed in his head. Then the lithe form of a feline, glowing as bright as the moon, and as transparent as a ghost appeared before him. _

"_Quaxo." She said once. He looked at her._

"_That's my name." He meowed. And he realized for the first time that it was. _

"_Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." She meowed._

"_That is me too." Quaxo replied. Two second names? Magic? He blinked and the moon-cat smiled. She vanished before his eyes. _

"Kit!"

Quaxo woke with a jolt and looked around him in a daze. Tugger focused into his view.

"Tugger." He breathed shakily. Tugger's eyes widened. If the kit was calling him by his name then it must be bad.

"Kit?" He asked. He looked closely at the shiny tuxedo cat.

"I had a dream." He meowed. "Moon-cat said my name."

"What name?" Tugger suddenly understood and remembered the day one of the unnamed queen kits had fallen and then suddenly woke, named. It was the Everlasting Cat.

"Quaxo." Replied the little cat. Tugger blinked and smiled at the kit.

"Welcome to the Jellicle's Quaxo." Tugger said.

"Tummy!" Quaxo replied. He smiled broadly. Tugger rolled his eyes.

"Come on Quaxo. Let's go find Munk and tell him." Tugger meowed with a smile. Quaxo nodded eagerly. He skipped to his paws and began padding towards the door. Tugger followed him with a shake of his mane and a chuckle.

… =^.^=

Quaxo stretched out his lean body. It had been two months since he had arrived. He lay on his own near a small pipe in the corner of the junkyard. It was his favorite place to sit and soak up the sun. He watched with amusement, Tugger in the distance, surrounded by queens. The tom looked a bit put out. It was a warm day and he could not seem to escape to hot crush of queen bodies pressing in on him from all sides. Without even noticing Etcetera, a queen a few months older than Quaxo shoved herself right underneath Tugger and he fell. With a loud laugh Quaxo leaped from his place and the young tom, still very small dove into the crush of queens. He found Tugger and began pulling him. Though he was small the kit was very strong.

Tugger looked lost. He looked all around the faces. Quaxo giggled as the queens began muttering 'Mummy Tummy'.

"I need Tummy! You all got to go!" He squeaked indignantly. The queens laughed and parted to let the kit drag Tugger away. As soon as he was clear of all the queens Tugger leaped to his paws and shook out his now dusty mane.

"See you all." He purred in a seductive voice to the queens, who literally began to faint onto one another. With a small smile he turned and followed the kit to the shade that the inside of the pipe produced. It was cool and quiet inside.

"Thanks Quaxo." Tugger meowed, exasperated. He smiled and ruffled the kits head-fur.

"No problem Tummy." He meowed with a giggle. Tugger snorted and that only made Quaxo laugh more. Then the two were silent. They watched the cats mingle around the junkyard.

Quaxo's eyes fell on a kitten a few months older than him, whom rolled about with her brother. She was pretty and kind. She and her mischievous brother had only just joined the tribe two weeks ago and there were rumors that they had worked for Macavity, the fiend whom Quaxo had heard some pretty disturbing stories about, before they had come here. He didn't believe it though. He couldn't. They were so friendly and funny that they could not possibly be bad cats.

Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie. They were both calico tabbies, as identical to one another as Tantomile and Coricopat were. Two sets of twins. The Mischief Twins and the Mystic Twins.

Quaxo laughed at his own joke. Tugger looked at him but remained silent. He looked towards where Quaxo was and noticed the young dark tom watching the pretty calico she-cat. He smirked and looked out over the junkyard.

His eyes fell on the pretty red and black pelt of one of the queens. He blinked and snorted. He was a flirt. He did not love. He was not attracted. He was attractive. He blinked and looked at his companion. Then he noticed Bomballurina and Demeter passing. He heard their snickered comments of 'Mummy Tummy', as the glanced at him. Quaxo looked at Tugger as annoyance took over his calm features and his tail began twitching angrily.

"Why did you decide to raise me? Instead of give me to a queen to raise. Jelly said she would have, but you insisted on taking care of me." Quaxo meowed.

"Yes…well I…." Tugger sighed heavily and pulled further into the pipe. Quaxo followed.

"What's wrong Tummy?" He asked.

"When I was a kit I was abandoned by my mother." He meowed. His face was emotionless, but Quaxo seemed to be able to feel the sadness, bitterness, hurt, and confusion radiate from his friend in waves. He pressed closer to Tugger, and waited silently.

"She was called Grizabella. She left for a life of glamour, for she did not want a domestic and calm life. My father, Old Deuteronomy, had a fling with her while he was mated to Munkustrap's mother, Dellalora. Grizabella had me only three nights after Munk and…and his brother… were born. She went to Deuteronomy but he rejected her and stayed with Dellalora. She was hurt and angrily dropped me at his paws. She told him to keep me because if he didn't she would not. She left then and no one ever saw her again. Dellalora took me in and it was only two week s late that I lost my second mother as well. She was murdered by a bunch of strays. The fiend at the time was called Aeron. He killed her and Munku's brother left, vowing revenge. No one is allowed to speak of it, but Munk's brother is Macavity. My brother is Macavity…"

Quaxo gasped and stared at him wide eyed in shock.

"He only became what he was because he let the bitterness of Dellalora's death overcome him." He meowed. "I hate him, but I also understand him. It is said if you look into his eyes you will not live. Anyways, I felt once again abandoned, and instead of becoming a quiet and brave protector or a vileness and cruel traitor, I became a flirt who won't let his heart show." Tugger meowed quietly. Quaxo nodded.

"So you did not want me to feel abandoned or unwelcomed as you did," said the little black kitten intelligently. Tugger nodded.

"I do care about you though, you little fuzz ball." Tugger purred.

"So the Rum Tum Tugger has a big hidden heart." Quaxo purred. He rubbed his head against the big tom's chest.

"You little pest." Tugger chuckled. "Go play with Teazer and Jerrie." He said. "And I trust you not to go blathering the heartthrob's story all about."

"I would never Tummy. See you later." Quaxo squeaked. He hopped towards the calico twins and halted by them. Tugger sat a moment more collecting himself, and replacing all the memories that raged in his mind back into their places in the very darkest corners of his mind. He was glad he got that off his chest to anyone but his brother. With a sigh he put on a dazzling cocky smile and padded back into the midst of the queens who instantly swarmed around him. He was careful to watch out for Etcetera though.

Quaxo halted next to Jerrie and Teazer..

"Hey guys! Can I play too?" He asked. Jerrie and Teazer broke apart and looked at one another. Then together they leaped onto him. He squealed with amusement and the three bundles of fur rolled across the clearing, cats scattering in their path.

Glass-green eyes watched with amusement and some concern. The pale calico tom with a brown tail was concerned about the rumors surrounding the kits. He wondered where the little black kit had come from, and if it had anything to do with where the two older kits, whom refused to speak of where they came from, and began trembling when pressed, had come from. Old Skimble knew the ways of the street but he also knew it could only be one of the filthy strays that would abandon their kits. And so Skimbleshanks watched silently. He glanced at his mate, Jennyanydots. She seemed to be quietly observing Etcetera, their daughter, whom was pressing herself all over Tugger. Skimble rolled his eyes and resumed watching the three resident mysteries.

…. =^.^=

It was later that evening when Quaxo arrived home long before Tugger. Munku was just getting ready to leave for his watch, when Quaxo padded up to him and pressed against the tom's chest.

"You're a great brother." He meowed softly. Munku looked down at the kit in confusion then slowly wrapped his paws around the kit, pulling him into a hug.

"You're a good brother too." Munku replied. Quaxo looked up at him and smiled.

"I am glad you guys decided to keep me." He meowed. He nuzzled his adopted brothers leg then padded over to his nest, circling three times before curling into a tight little ball. Munku watched him affectionately for a moment before vanishing into the night, confused and warm all at once.

Tugger arrived a few hours later. Quaxo rose and fetched a snowy white mouse from behind his bed. He padded to Tugger and handed it to him.

"Hi Tummy. You know you and Munk are great brothers." Quaxo mused. Tugger looked at him in confusion, but warmth also bubbled up from his stomach.

"You are our little brother…And we love ya kit." Tugger purred gruffly. He chuckled and ate his mouse.

Quaxo purred and watched him carefully. Tugger looked tired and ruffled, and Quaxo noticed with amusement that Tugger was discretely brushing red hairs from his golden pelt every few moments. Quaxo snorted with amusement and looked away as Tugger looked up at him. The great tom rolled his eyes and snorted. Then with a laugh he nuzzled Quaxo's cheek before curling up in a ball next to the little kit.

"Night Quaxo." He murmured.

"Night Tummy." He replied curling close to the golden spotted tom. The two drifted into sleep and when Munkustrap arrived later he smiled warmly. He curled up on the other side of Quaxo, gently sandwiching him between them. The ball of grey, black, and gold seemed to become one, breathing softly in sink, as all shared happy dreams of the upcoming Jellicle ball.

…. =^.^=


	2. Part 2: Daddy Dearest

Quaxo's Secret Tale Part 2

By: Brittny Fountain

A dark secret invaded one Jellicle tom's dreams that night. He could see himself, standing behind the cat-bar near some old abandoned warehouses. He was tipsy, and the edges of his vision were blurry. A striped orange and black she-cat with a calico striped tail smiled seductively at him. Something deep inside told him no but the strong influence of the fiery scotch muddled and overrode his reason and sense. He grinned back at the she-cat and rubbed against her flirtatiously. He felt as though Tugger would have been proud. He pressed his lips heatedly against hers and backed her into the counter, falling upon her. She stared up at him through seductive silver eyes. Then that part of the memory-dream drifted away. He was left his head screaming at him.

_No! I have a mate! I am a good and loyal cat! How could I?! _His head seemed to wail at him. He flattened his ears and cringed, but was whisked away as another part of the dream took hold of him…and oh how he hated himself for it. That same queen from that fateful night slunk among the shadows a few months later. This tom was the only one on watch that evening and he blinked as she lingered in the shadows.

"You? Kaelanaba?" His voice was a quiet whisper. "I'm sorry but I already told you that night was a mistake. I have a mate, and she is pregnant with our first kits now." He whispered. The she-cat's silver eyes glowed among the shadows, but she hesitated.

"I know. I am sorry. I was clearly not thinking straight that night either…but…but….I have to tell you something." She meowed. The tom blinked at her.

"What is it?" He asked with cautious confusion. Kael took a deep breath and emerged from the shadows. The tom stiffened and took a step back. The black and ginger she-cat held two small kittens and set them at her paws. He blinked.

"No…" He breathed. But the kits had his thick build, and the unique shape of his head, as well as his long slender tail, while their mother's tail was thick and scruffy.

"I'm so sorry. Can you please take them?" She asked. "I cannot take care of kits." The tom's eyes hardened and he backed a pace away.

"No. Leave now. Take them away right now. There is no place for them here." He whispered, voice raw with grief. The cat behind him took a breath sharply, and a tear fell to the dirt. He glanced back once more. He would never forget those kits…two small identical twins, two striped calico tabbies. The smaller one peeled open pale silvery-green eyes and stared blearily at him. He would never forget the she-cats words as she vanished either.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. They will never know their father. At least name them, and then I will leave." She meowed in a taunt voice. He stood there, stiff as a board for a very long time, and she thought he would not answer…but after a few moments he looked over his shoulder once more, his voice was a soft growl.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."

… =^.^=

The fateful morning of Quaxo's revealed secret near three moons later, dawned in red flames. The young tuxedo tom woke and padded out of Munk and Tugger's den, ears flat. Something seemed to spark in the air that morning, and he could feel it. It was sinister and cunning. Only one cat was up, her brown and golden fur glowing in the red dawn. Quaxo padded over to her.

"Good morning Demeter." He meowed. She turned to greet him and her eyes widened.

"Why Quaxo! Your fur is a red as flames." She meowed. Indeed the red sunrise ignited his pelt, and the bright shine rippled like a flame. He grinned.

"Wow." He blinked up at the older queen. "Weird." He meowed. She nodded with a smile. Quaxo suddenly bristled and looked around as the impending sense of dread stole over him. He gazed about the quiet junkyard cuttingly.

"Whatever is the matter?" Demeter asked. Quaxo growled.

"Something feels wrong." He meowed. The golden and brown queen nodded.

"Yes…I do feel it too." She meowed darkly. "Though I feel it in a different way. I can smell him." She meowed. Quaxo blinked in confusion.

"Smell who? I can just feel something menacing, something wrong." He meowed. Demeter grimaced.

"Macavity." She murmured. Quaxo stiffened and looked around.

"Here? Right now?" He asked. She nodded, and cast her eyes around. Quaxo observed her.

"You seem to have had a bad experience with him." He murmured. Demeter flinched.

"I have." Was all she said. She did not elaborate, and Quaxo did not ask.

As the day wore on the two sat on the tire all day. The rest of the Jellicals seemed not to notice anything odd…anything malicious, but they glanced at the two cats with confusion and worry now and then. Munk stopped once and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." Demeter said. "Shouldn't you be patrolling?" She added pointedly. Munk blinked a bit taken aback and took a step back. His face was blank but Quaxo could feel the sadness pour off him in waves. Munk turned and trotted away and Quaxo blinked at Demeter.

"Why must you break my brother's heart?" The young tom murmured. Demeter blinked in surprise, obviously confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Can you not see it Deme?" He asked. She only stared at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes. "Munk loves you! It's so obvious." He meowed. She blinked, and stared at her paws for a long time. Quaxo could read different emotions radiating off her. Confusion, sadness, relief, hope, and even love.

"I love him too." She murmured. Quaxo nodded.

"So why are you playing with his heart?" He asked. She sighed.

"I don't mean too…It's just his brother…errr...never mind." She meowed. Quaxo sighed, about to say more when there was a blinding flash and a crack like thunder, over the tire. Demeter and Quaxo bristled, thrown away from the tire by and invisible force... Even before they hit the ground there were low hisses throughout the clearing.

"Macavity!"

For the first time Quaxo landed and spun on the spot, to face the Fiend, but Demeter tumbled and fell. His fur bristled as electricity crackled through him…he did not understand what was happening, but he completely froze when he looked up at the tall ginger tom, that stood where he and Demeter had only seconds before. His eyes were icy blue, and some memory stirred deep within, but he could not grasp it…perhaps he had seen this cat before, maybe it was the way the Jellicals described him, but Quaxo recognized this cat…And it left chills running through him from ears to tail tip…

The huge ginger tom did not even glance at Quaxo at first, but looked around the Jellicals.

"I come for Munkustrap!" He snarled. Quaxo was both relived and fearful that Munk had left for patrol.

"You cannot have him!" Spat a female voice. Demeter had risen and spoken. As soon as those surprisingly fiery ice-blue eyes landed on her, they chilled. His eyes narrowed and he blinked.

"Ah Demeter..." He crooned. He leaped down and rushed her chin with his long erratic tail. The toms scent was strange. He smelled of whiskey and many cats, but the scent of blood also clung to his fur…and beneath all that there was a sweet appealing scent…something that drew queens into his bed at night, and toms to his army. Quaxo took a pace back, eyes wide…his scent was familiar. "If you want so badly to save my useless brother than perhaps you could go in his place." Macavity growled smoothly, his eyes dark and hungry for her. Quaxo was confused. There was more to the story of Macavity than he had been told. Demeter dipped her head submissively.

"I will go with you." She whispered. Macavity smiled, his face close to hers, and a darkness in his eyes… Before he even knew what was happening Quaxo leaped in front of her, and shoved the huge ginger tom away. Macavity stumbled but regained his footing quickly.

"No!" He snarled in fury. Strange shocks went through him again and he shook his head, glaring at the ginger tom. Macavity's eyes were momentarily filled with rage, as they shot to Quaxo, but then they narrowed considerably and then they widened, cold amusement lighting in them.  
"You! I thought I left you for dead!" He growled with mild curiosity. His sweet whiskey breath billowed in the young toms face. Quaxo snarled. Murmurs went through the crowd and Quaxo blinked, narrowing his bright green eyes.

"I don't know you! I have lived here my entire life." He snarled.

"Oh but you haven't…I would not expect you to remember either. I had trekked for hours looking for your filthy run-away mother, and when I found her she was dead, and so where the other two kittens…but you. You were barely alive. I left you in the street in the storm, and I never came back. I assumed you died runt." The ginger tom growled. Memories rushed back on Quaxo all at once.

_He could see nothing but darkness. There was warmth, and then suddenly there was cold…He had mewled, and something rasped gently over his fur…warmth slowly returned to him, and then the smell of milk. He had pressed close to the warm, suckling greedily, drawn by the warmth, the creamy scent of milk, and as he pressed close he could feel a mighty heartbeat against his body, that slowly died out. He heard strange sounds, and then there was cold again. He felt weightless and there was air beneath his body, and light pain in his scruff. Then there was cold ground. It startled him and he opened his eyes…everything was blurry, dark, a blur of orange and red, and those eyes. Icy blue, with cold contempt and frustration. Those eyes haunted him…then the cat said something._

"_If you survive kid, you deserve to live." _

_Then the blur and eyes vanished, stealing away with any remaining warmth. The kit desperately tried to follow but he was too small. He wailed in desperate hunger and fear, but his cries were unanswered. He saw that ginger cats tail-end as he walked away when there was a bright flash in the sky. Then came a loud crash, and rain poured down. Cold and wet both clawed to his very bones…the darkness was closing in once more. And then there was a familiar voice, warmth again. A new scent. Whatever it was lifted him and carried him somewhere…warmth, voices, milk, a gentle tongue…_

Quaxo stumbled a tiny bit back as he snapped out of it. He stared furiously up at the cat.

"You lie!" He wailed in fury. The ginger tom smirked.

"Foolish kit. I do no such thing. I did not need you. You were useless, and I was not about to waste my time trying to raise a son I never wanted in the first place…" He paused as Quaxo's eyes widened. "That's right kit! I am your father!" Gasps rang out through the clearing and Quaxo snarled in fury.

"Liar!" He yowled…something strange happened then…electricity raced through his body, and Quaxo noticed Tantomile and Coricopat off to one side, blink, eyes widening in sync, then backing away a pace.

"It is time." He heard them say to one another…only their lips never moved…he heard it in their heads! And he soon understood why. A bolt of blue lightning shot from his body and hit the big ginger tom square in the chest. Cats gasped as the huge cat stumbled and fell. He glared up at the Jellicals, and the tux with fire. Quaxo snarled, a new confidence found and bound towards the ice-eyed tom cat. Macavity snarled and vanished into the darkening evening without a trace. A collective whisper echoed throughout the clearing.

"Macavity's not there." They breathed. Quaxo crouched panting heavily in front of Demeter. She stared at him with wide eyes and the rest of the cats broke into nervous whispers. It was Teazer who padded forwards and touched her nose to his ear.

"Calm down. He is gone." She whispered to him. He looked up at her with wide eyes. She smiled sadly.

"Even if it is true you are not like him Quaxo…You are good." She murmured. Quaxo nodded once.

"Thanks," he murmured. Suddenly he broke off as Munk rushed into the clearing. Tugger, Alonzo, Admetus, and Skimble rushed into the clearing. Munk ran straight for Demeter.

"What happened?" The silver tabby protector asked. Another senior tom who had been in the camp appeared. It was Asparagus Jr. He blinked.

"Munk. Macavity attacked…he wanted you but Demeter told him no, and he offered to take her instead of you. She accepted and Quaxo pushed Macavity and leaped in front of her and said no. Macavity was mad at first but then seemed to recognize Quaxo. He said he had left him on the street when he was a kit hoping he would die, then…and then…" Asparagus paused, and stared hard at the ground. Munk blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"And then what?" He demanded, but gently. Asparagus met his gaze.

"And then he…he…he told Quaxo that he was his father…Quaxo attacked him with…with magic, and Macavity was hurt…he fled…Quaxo saved Demeter." He murmured. Munk froze and turned staring at Quaxo with wide eyes.

"Quaxo is this true?" He asked. Quaxo nodded, unusually subdued. But then he bristled, baring his teeth.

"I don't believe him! I can't be that monsters kit!" He growled, trembling. Tugger rushed towards Quaxo and pressed against him.

"Quaxo cannot be our poor excuse of a brother's kit! I don't believe it either!" He growled.

"There is one way we can find out." Came a deep and unfamiliar voice. A large black tom, very old looking stood in the camp entrance, his fur ragged, and scars from battles marring his fur. His eyes were haunted.

"My daughter was mates with Macavity when he captured her." He growled darkly. "Cori and Tanto can tell if Quaxo and I are kin. Then you will all know that Macavity and my daughter are his parents." The old tom growled. There was a collective gasp and cats dipped their heads respectably.

"Brutimateous." Came the whisper throughout the tribe. Munk spoke.

"Likiaknatora left with him when he was banished. How do you know she did not want to be there?" He asked reasonably.

"Because. I saw her again when she was trying to escape." He meowed. Munk left it at that.

"So you believe Likia is Quaxo's mother?" He asked instead. The old tom nodded. Tanto and Cori padded up, movements in perfect sync. Bruti stepped close to Quaxo and halted staring at the kit.

"He looks just like her." He murmured. Tanto touched her nose to Quaxo's forehead and Cori to Bruti's. They then twined their own tails together and froze for a long time. Then they spoke in unison, stepping back.

"It is true. Likia is his mother. Munk. Your turn. You will determine if Macavity is his father. Munku padded up and halted in front of Quaxo. Tanto and Cori repeated their process then stepped back, eyes grim.

"It is true." They meowed. Quaxo winced and glared at his paws. The mystic twins had not finished though.

"Quaxo has powers though. He has inherited his father's magic, and it is more powerful than anything we have ever felt before…perhaps even more-so than Macavity's." They meowed. The clearing fell dead silent. Quaxo blinked then his eyes widened.

"The day I fell asleep and Everlasting Cat told me my name, she told me something else…She told me that I had a second, second name." He meowed.

"And what was this other name?" Munk asked. Quaxo frowned.

"She told me I was also called…Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." He meowed quietly. A shock ran through the tribe as they suddenly realized it was true…As he spoke his other second name there was a brilliant blue flash.

Quaxo was changing…his white paws and socks vanished, and his tail tip…he became completely black except for his white face and chest…And his fur sparkled and glowed. His green eyes widened and they took on a purple tinge. He blinked and a collar appeared on his neck. Purple studded with golden stars and the tag was a crescent moon. The blue glow faded and before the cats stood a young handsome tom, not unlike Quaxo, and his fur seemed to sparkle with stars. There were collective gasps among the tribe cats and Mistoffelees stood before them.

Tugger was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Good looks must run on dad's side of the family." He murmured. Quaxo, or Mistoffelees rather, turned and stared at him with amusement.

"Was that a compliment Tummy? From the great Rum Tum Tugger, heartthrob?" He questioned. Tugger snorted indignantly as the tribe cats began to laugh. With another flash Quaxo was himself once more, a small tux cat. He looked the same though. "Did I just grow up permanently?" He questioned in a deeper voice. Tugger nodded. The clan broke up and began going about their business. Skimble hesitated a moment near Quaxo then turned and padded off into the junk piles. Only Teazer, Deme, Tugger, Munk, Cori, and Tanto remained. The mystic twins blinked in sync.

"Mistoffelees. We will train you to control your powers as best as we can, but there are some things we cannot teach you, as we are not full magic's. We are mystics." The meowed. Quaxo nodded, and the two padded away into the garbage, paws perfectly in step. Tugger blinked at the kit, his heart pounding.

"You will not leave now that you know…will you?" Tugger asked. Quaxo noticeably glared at him.

"Leave? And do what? Go hide away from the world with that cowardice scum?!" He snarled. Tugger flinched and Quaxo's green eyes softened.

"Of course I won't leave Tugger. Just because I found out that that rubbish is my blood father, does not mean he is my father…If I have a father at all that would be you Tugger." Quaxo said softly. The big golden spotted main-coon cat stared down at him, his warm blue eyes tearing up a little.

"Damn you kit…you gone and broke me in front of everybody." He muttered. But there was an unimaginable love in his eyes. He nuzzled Quaxo's ears before shaking his head and padding away into the three toms den. Munk laughed softly.

"Yes Quaxo Mistoffelees. You have broken my brother…No kin, nor queen has been able to do that before." He meowed. Quaxo smiled.

"I do love all you guys. And if I am related to Macavity, then blood means nothing to me. Though you are my blood I loved you both before I knew so. Blood is not everything." Quaxo meowed.

"Well said." Munkustrap meowed. Demeter suddenly spoke. She pressed her muzzle to Quaxo's cheek, and her tears soaked into his fur. He blinked surprised. She sighed heavily into his fur.

"Thank you Quaxo. You have saved me in a way you could never understand. And you have shown me the light in my own heart. I never expected any cat to stick up for me…especially not a kit, whom I never really paid any notice too. Thank you." She whispered. He smiled gently, rubbing his cheek back along hers as she pressed close to him.

"Your welcome…and I may understand better if you told me…I am around, and willing to talk…when you are ready." He murmured back in her ear. She pulled back and looked at him…then her eyes softened and she smiled.

"Thank you." She murmured. She turned to Munk, who looked a tad put off. She smiled. "Come you overgrown tabby bear. We must talk. Walk with me." She meowed. Munk blushed and followed her towards the maze of rubbish. Rumpleteazer was left and she smiled at Quaxo.

"That was pretty awesome." She meowed. Quaxo looked at her, confused by the sad tone in her voice. He blinked.

"Whats wrong?" He asked quietly. Rumpleteazer blinked. She looked away from him, and she shivered slightly.

"I…I can't tell you." She meowed. Quaxo sighed.

"Rumple, you can tell me." He meowed. "You both do not have to keep bearing it yourselves…alone…I am your friend, you are both my best friends. Please, tell me." He meowed quietly. Rumpleteazer sighed.

"Ok. But let me go get Mungojerrie…we both need to tell you." She meowed. He nodded, and she rose and padded away into a den beneath an old pile of mattresses. She returned a moment later with her brother, and he looked grim. Quaxo smiled encouragingly, and Rumpleteazer with a nod from her brother, launched into the tale…To another tale within the tale…

…. =

"Our first memory is darkness, and we could hear our parents talking…we did not understand, but our mothers voice was upset and our fathers voice was angry and sad. He did not want us, so our mother was defeated. Then she took us away…I remember being hungry and cold often. She would leave us for a long time, and I remember seeing the bottom of a garbage bin. Nothing could get under but a cat, and any cat that passed seemed not to notice us. Mother did her best to raise us though she had no home and little to eat. So she worked for food. She refused to tell us what she did, but my brother and I suspect that it was a less than honorable job. When she came back each night we would eat and she would tell us stories…Jellicle legends. And as we grew older she would be gone longer, and my brother and I only had each other for warmth and company. But as we grew older we strayed from our den and played right nearby in the alley.

Well one day a cat caught our scent…we had to have only been half a moon old. And he took us. He was Macavity. He took us back to his lair and he trained us. He told us we were small and could easily steal things from houses. He said he would give us good food regularly, and a home to keep us warm…he did. He gave us all he promised, and Jerrie and I grew a love of stealing. We love the thrill it gives us, and the things we bring in…Macavity made us some of his Hench-cats and at the time we enjoyed it…Until the day we stumbled across the prison…So many cats…bleeding, in pain, yowling out in agony for family and friends…There were kits, and younger cats, adults, and there were a few pregnant queens…Including your mother…She was thin, and every night, behind both Macavity and Jerrie's backs brought her food. She told me stories of the Jellicle's as well. I figured that one day I would run away, after seeing the pain behind the good life. And go to this good tribe.

What made up my mind was the night she ran away. Macavity had beaten her badly, and she ran away. He went out after her and sent all his Hench-cats out after her…He told us he never found her, but obviously he had…Believing she had ran home gave Jerrie and I the courage to go to the tribe. We ran away that same night, only four months old. And we ended up in the tribe, our dark past seemingly behind us…But we soon realized that he torments this tribe often. He found out we were here and tried to kill us, calling us traitors…well I told him to look who was talking and I swear I saw sadness in his eyes, but it was so fast I never know if it was real. Munk and the tribe came then and drove him off, and he has not targeted us since…Only Munk and Demeter, and once and a while Tugger…now you too.

We are happy here, but there is a secret we can never figure out…When our mother told us stories of the Jellicals she said our father lived here. We suspect he still does but we have no idea who it is." Rumpleteazer meowed darkly. Quaxo blinked and images flashed through his head. He narrowed his brow.

"Come here." He ordered her in a trembling voice. She blinked in surprise but walked up to him. He touched his nose to her forehead hesitantly, curious to see if he could do anything with his powers….Much to his shock her memories began to flow into him.

_He saw them run, he saw the tribe when they first came, he saw Likia run, and Teazer remain in the shadows and let her. He saw her feeding her, and he saw his mother, with a round belly. He winced as he saw bruises stand out against her already dark fur…Quaxo for a moment felt surprised that he had lived or at least been born normal. Then the time went back further…he saw the calico twins slipping into dark buildings, and slipping back out with full bags, even farther back, Macavity lifting the two young kits off the street. Then he saw them playing together, then huddled together, he saw their mother, curled around them, looking exhausted and battered, telling them tails of the Jellicals and their brave father, though she never mentioned his name or what he looked like. And then the memories were darker, unfocused, muddled by the undeveloped brains of youth, who never truly understood the significance of any memory…then he saw darkness…but he could hear voices. _

"_No. Leave now. Take them away right now. There is no place for them here." A familiar deep Scottish voice mumbled. Quaxo froze, and after a moments more darkness he could see through Rumpleteazer's eyes…Though it was a bit blurry a large tom, with glass-green eyes and a long brown tail, with calico fur stood, staring at the kits. _

"_I'm sorry you feel that way. They will never know their father. At least name them, and then I will leave." Meowed the female in a taunt voice. He stood there, stiff for a long time, a gingerish blur…but after a few moments he looked over his shoulder once more, his voice was a soft growl._

"_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."_

Quaxo pulled away from the twins sharply…Skimbleshanks, wise noble Skimbleshanks had cheated on his mate and produced kittens with another queen…then turned away his own kits…Worst of all he knew the twins were his kits, and he did nothing about it. Quaxo had often seen the tom observing them, but he had never thought anything of it…Skimble was not the cat everyone thought him to be…And as Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie stared at him Quaxo realized something else…The memory was to dim and juvenile for Rumpleteazer to remember…And he realized that it was not his duty to tell them. He would confront Skimble in time, but for now the twins would remain oblivious.

"What is wrong Quaxo?" Rumpleteazer asked. He gazed up into her silvery-green eyes, and blinked.

"I'm sorry…I saw my mother….she was so hurt…" He murmured to cover for his reaction. Rumpleteazer's eyes softened, and she padded closer to him.

"I'm so sorry…You saw into my memories?" She meowed softly. Quaxo nodded.

"Do you think you could look back far enough to see who our father is?" Mungojerrie asked. Quaxo blinked.

"I tried, but those kit memories are all dark and fuzzy…I couldn't see anything." He meowed. The twins sighed and the three friends pressed close together to share in the comfort and warmth of one another.

… =^.^=

six more moons passed, and the junkyard changed somewhat…Skimble still said nothing about the twins, but still watched them. Deme and Munk seemed to have admitted things, and had grown close and had a kit together, who was a few month old kitten named Jemima. Quaxo, near full grown now had moved into the silver pipe next to the burnt out oven, and Deme moved in with Munk and Tugger….Tugger had been his usual self but Quaxo had noticed that he now watched one queen far more than the others…the fiery Bomballurina seemed to have stolen his heart. Quaxo smiled every time he saw Tugger, and the big tom knew the ever observant young tux tom knew. Teazer and Jerrie resumed being their fun and mischievous selves, and once and a while took Quaxo with them on heists…he was very good at it, nearly as good as the other two. Tanto and Cori had been training Quaxo, and the young tom mostly had control over his powers now, with a couple odd flukes. And strangest of all, Macavity had not been seen, nor heard from in moons…Not since Quaxo had injured him…Some Jellicals suspected that Quaxo may have killed the ginger tom, but none were foolish enough to hold very high hopes.

The tribe had really taken to the young tom, favoring him because of his magic he imagined…Finally he refused to do it in front of everybody and became invisible to the tribe in a way again…And what he did not like was the way the tribe cats, most of them anyway, and been calling him Mr. Mistoffelees, or Mistoffelees, or just plain Misto. But he never voiced his thoughts on this…He only privately believed that Quaxo was an invisible nothing to the tribe, and Magical Mr. Mistoffelees was overtaking his very being, leaving Quaxo a shadow trapped in the same body as the star. He was beginning to hate it…But he tended not to dwell on it too long, as it only made him more frustrated. His feelings for a certain calico tabby she-cat grew, but he never acted on them…he believed she did not love him the way he loved her…

It was one day, two weeks to the Jellicle ball when Quaxo was assigned a part. Munk told him the elusive tribe leader Old Deuteronomy had requested all new members get their own song in the dance this year. That meant he, and the twins had a their own song as well as some of the older cats like Skimbleshanks, Tugger, Jenny, and old Gus. At first Quaxo was excited as a kitten, but then he realized something rather important…One he did not know what to do during the mating ritual, and two…

Quaxo Mistoffelees did not know how to dance.


	3. Part 3: Presto

Quaxo's Secret Tale Part 3

After Quaxo discovered his dilemma, he instantly went to Tugger. He knew if any cat could help him it would be Tugger. Tugger had been called the Jellicle ball king cat after all. Quaxo found this very amusing. So that morning he padded into Tugger and Munk's den. He found the big ruffled tom wincing away from his brother. Munk was yelling at him furiously.

"You have to move out immediately!" The silver tabby tom hissed. Quaxo had never seen him so angry, and he wondered what Tugger had done. The big golden tom looked ashamed of himself. Quaxo sat down and listened as Munk began to chew out the large main coon cat.

"I told you that if you were going to keep living here that you could under no circumstances get drunk, and absolutely never bring a queen home. You were always so careful around your kit, why are you being foolish around mine?" Munk demanded. Tugger sighed.

"I told you I didn't mean to. She spiked my drink…" Tugger muttered.

Munkustrap growled in frustration.

"You should not have brought her here regardless. She scared the tail of Jemima this morning. I am done Tugger. You are a grown tom, and don't need to be living with me anymore." Munk hissed. He stormed into the back room, his tail lashing. Tugger sighed, and let his head droop.

"Unwanted again." He muttered. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his fur as he noticed Quaxo.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" He questioned. Quaxo stared at him evenly.

"You can live with me…on one condition." Quaxo meowed. Tugger smirked a little, his frustration melting away.

"Oh really? And what would that be kit?" He growled. Quaxo smiled.

"Teach me to dance." He meowed. Tugger's jaw dropped and he stared at the young tom like he had an extra head.

"You don't know how to dance?" He gasped. The tux shook his head with amusement.

"No. None of you ever taught me…I don't know how to sing and I don't know what to do during the mating dance either." He meowed. Tugger smirked.

"Alright kit. I will have ya ready in time." He meowed.

And so Tugger moved in with Quaxo, the pipe was cozy during the night, and cool during the day. It half stuck out of a junk pile, and there was a large den inside the rubbish at the end of the tunnel, though Quaxo preferred to sleep near the entrance. Tugger slept in the big room. Day in and day out they trained, and each day they stumbled, but Tugger discovered that Quaxo was very elegant and flexible, and he had high hopes…not only that but the young tom had an amazing singing voice. It was somewhat deep, and had a clear ringing sound to it. As for the mating dance…well Tugger was certain no tom would impress like the young Mr. Mistoffelees. Tugger had even began to work out the young cats song…Due to the events of one fateful day.

A morning a few days before the ball, Quaxo was as nervous as ever. He still had not perfected his song, and his magic was sketchy, not working all the time. That day he stressed out while leaping and twisting in the air, legs splayed apart he stumbled.

"You ok Quax?" Tugger asked. Quaxo rounded on him, green eyes blazing…before he even snapped he caught himself and sighed, but Tugger did not miss the anger.

"I am fine Tugger…can we just, take a break?" Quaxo asked. Tugger nodded, then a smirk spread across his face.

"I know what you shall do. Preform a magic show for the tribe to practice…do all kinds of weird things." Tugger meowed. Quaxo brightened.

"You know that's not a bad idea." He purred. And so Tugger announced it to the Jellicle's while Quaxo prepared.

As the sun reached its peak in the sky Quaxo, appeared in a puff of purple smoke. He was sparkling, and his eyes glowed, and the young tux wore a huge smile.

"Presto!" He shouted.

"I give you the wonderful, the magnificent, the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" Tugger yowled. Quaxo threw back his head, and blue lightning shot from his body every which way. The Jellicle's cheered loudly, excited that the aloof tom was letting them see his magic once more.

Quaxo did a front flip in the air, landing nimbly, and shooting lightning towards a rubbish pile. There was a loud crack as it exploded, and Quaxo smile charmingly. He flipped again and rolled across the open space, shielded by an armor of blue electricity. He leaped to his paws, and whirled so fast cats scarcely saw the movement at all. Tanto and Cori were looking on with wide approving eyes, showing emotion for once, a sense of pride. Quaxo halted and with a poof of purple smoke a few items appeared at his paws. He spread a deck of cards before him and smiled slyly up at the cats.

"Pick a card, any card. I will turn my back, and still shall pick your card from the pack." Quaxo meowed. He turned around, and Tugger stepped up.

"One of you pick a card, and show it to the others. Then put it back in the deck and shuffle it." Tugger instructed. He stepped back, and for good measure pulled his precious bandana from his hind-leg and carefully wrapped it around Quaxo's head, tying it with his teeth. Then he stepped back behind Quaxo and faced the crowd, wrapping his large puffy tail around Quaxo's eyes as well, when Etcetera shouted out that he should do so.

It was one of the new kittens, Pouncival who stepped forwards and picked up a card between his teeth. The small tom showed it to the rest then put the card back in the pile. He gave the cards to his mother Jellylorum, and the queen shuffled them for a long time, before setting the cards face-down on the sandy earth. Tugger pulled his tail from around Quaxo's eyes, and turned pulling off the blindfold. The tom spread the cards out in an arch, and carefully bent down and grasped it between his teeth. He held it up to the tribe and there were collective gasps.

"The lion with the sun above it!" Pouncival squeaked. Quaxo smiled and set the card back into the pile…They repeated this several times before Quaxo was allowed to move on to the next trick.

For his next trick he was once more blindfolded, and while he was turned away the cats would roll the dice, and get a certain number. It was Quaxo's job to roll the same number the next time around, with the same dots on each die as before. So he waited patiently, with Tugger's tail tickling his nose. He noticed how much Tugger's bandana had a unique Tugger smell, a sweet yet musky smell, that was appealing to any cat who smelled it…To Quaxo it smelled like home. Tugger's tail smelled the same, but far stronger. Quaxo smiled as happy memories of chasing that large main coon tail around drifted through his mind.

Finally Tugger once more removed the blindfold and his tail and Quaxo turned around. He picked up the dice awkwardly in his paws, and tossed them into the circle of Jellicle's. The cats stared, as the dice rolled. Quaxo set his lightly sparkling paws back onto the sandy ground and watched amused. They rolled to a stop…one die said four, and the other die said six…The Jellicle's stared with shock for a moment, before bursting into cheers. Oh how clever was Mr. Mistoffelees!

Quaxo spent the afternoon playing tricks…with cards, dice, corks, knives, forks, and even a bit of fish paste…

At once point he asked some of the kits if they wanted to volunteer. All seven raced up, screeching 'yes' like their lives depended on it. Quaxo rolled his eyes, and directed them to climb into the Tire. They did, and he waved his tail.

"Presto!" Jenny raced up and peered in.

"They are all gone!" She cried out, a bit worried, as all good mothers should be. Quaxo ushered her back, and with a puff, a large black top-hat appeared. He stood it upright and leaped on top of it. He waved his tail over, and lifted his front paws. Blue sparkles flashed every which way and purple smoke rose from beneath the hat.

"Presto!" Quaxo shouted again, and he leaped off the hat pushing it over, so the entrance was facing the crowd. Then from the purple mist, one by one the kittens trotted out, looking dizzy, but no worse for the where. Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Jemima, Bill Bailey, Victoria, Etcetera, and Electra. They scrambled to their respective parents, and stared at the magic tom with wide eyes. He smiled, then he was getting ready for his last big trick. He was going to completely disappear from the junkyard.

He stood upon the tire and smiled out at the crowd as they stared at him.

"Oh well I never!" Jelly exclaimed.

"Was the ever, a cat so clever as…" Jenny started…

"Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" Exclaimed Tugger, a flash of joy and thoughtfulness entering his eyes…He believed he had just partly discovered his friends song. Quaxo gave a winning, charming and devilish grin, and leaped into the air. He did a complete split in mid-air, touching his front paws to his back paws, and vanished completely, with blue sparkles and purple smoke. Then all that was left was the echo of his final words, ringing across the silent Junkyard.

"Presto!"

As the words faded on the wind, the Jellicle's broke into ecstatic cheers, leaping up and down, and yowling to the Everlasting Cat.

Tugger blinked in shock and smiled proudly of his kit.

… =^.^=

Meanwhile Quaxo went a little further than he intended. He appeared in a humans house. His eyes widened and he stared around in shock. It was HUGE! And I mean HUGE! The room had to be a million cat-lengths high, and there was a tall set of stairs, a red carpet ran down them, towards the main doors which were made of dark oak wood. There were enormous marble pillars, that stretched towards the ceiling and the roof had many designs depicted on it. Pictures of many different things. Quaxo stared around in shock, and the crescent moon shaped tag on his purple star-studded collar tapping against his chest brought him back to reality. He looked down just in time to see a very old white Persian, maybe a few years younger than Old Deuteronomy padding into the room. When she saw him she froze, her golden eyes wide. She wore a pale blue collar studded with diamonds, and a spotless silver tag tangling from it said 'The Princess Ella'. Quaxo suddenly realized exactly who this was and quickly kneeled. She approached cautiously and blinked.

"Rise young one." Her Majesty's elderly cat meowed in a soft gentle voice. Quaxo stood, the utmost respect glimmering in his eyes. She blinked curiously.

"How did you get in here small one?" She asked the black and white tom. Quaxo realized he was no longer glowing, and looked like himself again. He looked up at her with bright green eyes.

"I am a magic cat Your Majesty. I accidentally transported myself here." He meowed. She blinked with a reminiscent smile.

"There are so few magical cats in the world. They really are wonderful beings." She purred. Quaxo nodded in agreement as she went on. "And please. Call me Ella." She meowed. Quaxo offered a small smile.

"Sure. I am Quaxo. But my magical name is Mr. Mistoffelees." He meowed.

"Nice to meet you Quaxo." She purred. Suddenly there was movement near one side-door. A very elderly looking lady dressed in a simple green dress appeared, a kind smile gracing her features.

"Ella…You have a friend." Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth said gently. She walked up to the young black and white tom and smile. Quaxo bowed, and her smile grew. "Oh what a charming little fellow." She said.

Quaxo rubbed against her hand an purred. She sighed.

"Well now. My Ella needs a friend around here, so you will stay here. You are a very handsome fellow. You're a royal now young tom cat. I think I shall call you….hmmm…..How about Presto?" she asked. Quaxo turned his head to the side quizzically, a bit shocked by the Queens choice in name. The old lady hobbled off with Quaxo's collar and he turned to the elderly cat, his eyes glowing.

"I just got a home." He said in aww. Ella smiled.

"Why were you looking so surprised by your name?" she asked. Quaxo blinked.

"Oh. Its just that Presto is the word I use when preforming my magic." He meowed. He stepped back.

"For example…" He blinked, and with a puff of purple smoke he looked like Misto again. He smiled and waved his tail. There was a puff of purple smoke, and blue sparkles and he called out.

"Presto!" He meowed. Before him appeared a thick red satin pillow, embroidered in gold and a small bowl of cream. Ella smiled in delight and padded onto the pillow, stretching out.

"Oh that is marvelous!" She said, lapping up from the bowl of cream. Quaxo smiled.

"Thank you." He purred. With a wave of his tail he was himself again, and he sat down. The queen returned a moment later, with his collar. She put it back on him, and it seemed to glow for a moment. There were words on the back of his tag. 'The Prince Presto'. Quaxo smiled in sheer joy.

"I finally have my first name." he purred. "And it's amazing!" He added with a little skip. He sat down and purred. Ella smiled at him.

"Welcome to the family Presto Quaxo Mistoffelees." She purred. Quaxo smiled widley…Then he started.

"I need to get back to the Junkyard." He meowed. Ella blinked, her eyes lighting up.

"The Jellicle Junkyard?" She questioned. Quaxo nodded with a smile.

"Yes." He meowed. Ella sighed, staring off into far space as memories surfaced in her elderly mind. Then she nodded once.

"Alright then...Could I please go with you? I used to visit Old Deuteronomy and the others once in a while. Last time I was there Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap were only wee little kits with their brother." She meowed thoughtfully. Quaxo laughed.

"Those two furball's raised me. Mostly Tugger. But I warn you, Tugger has become….errr…well a huge flirt, and Munk is the Jellicle protector." He meowed. Ella smiled.

"Oh my. Well not surprising in the least honestly. Tugger used to be quit a flirt even as a kit after…well after Dellalora died." She meowed. Quaxo sat down for a moment, puzzling over this. Then he smiled.

"Well they are both ok…ish. Now." He meowed. He flicked his tail and Mr. Mistoffelees made a reappearance…sort of. Quaxo realized that Mr. Mistoffelees seemed to be corrupting his true self as well…few cats in the junkyard addressed him by Quaxo anymore. It was always Mr. Mistoffelees this, Mistoffelees that, Misto, can you help me? Quaxo shook off the thoughts and smiled, bowing politely.

"Your majesty?" He purred. Ella bowed back.

"You highness." She purred. Quaxo padded over to her and stood at her shoulder. He twined his tail with her thick puffy white one, and in a flash of blue sparkles they were gone…

Meanwhile, two tall men, dressed in red, with tall black fuzzy hats, stood, some sort of weapon in their hands. The two men were forbidden to move, but they had witnessed the whole incident. Their eyes were wide, and shakily they looked at one another.

"Did you...?" One started in a thickly accented whisper. The other blinked.

"No I did not. We never speak of this again." The other replied briskly. The first one nodded, and they returned to the red statues they had been before.

…. =^.^=

Quaxo appeared back on the Tire to find that all the tribe were still there, in an uproar, celebrating and cheering. When Quaxo reappeared, they all froze, their eyes wide….The white Persian next to him stared at them with warm eyes. After the moments surprise, the tribe bowed low to the queen of cats. She smiled and padded down from the Tire.

"Rise." She meowed with amusement. The tribe rose, and began speaking to one another in excited whisperes, as Ella padded to the kittens. She crouched down and smiled at them, and the kits, smiled shyly. Ella's gaze turned to young Victoria, another white Persian, and her eyes narrowed for a moment. Jennyanydots cleared her throat gently, and when Ella met her gaze, the ginger spotted queen shook her head sadly. Ella nodded, then smiled at the kits.

"Hello little ones." She purred.

"Hello." Etcetera, the eldest of the kits meowed. Tumblebrutus padded up to Ella and curiously sniffed her, his stubby brown and white tail high in the air. Pouncival, this best friend nosed forwards his golden and brown patched pelt rippling with each sniff. He gazed up at her through wide eyes.

"Are you really the queen?" Pounce squeaked. Ella nodded and smiled at the tiny kit.

"Wow!" Tumble meowed in aww. The kits surrounded her questioning her, and the Queen smiled and lay down, talking with the kits. Tugger, meanwhile padded up to Quaxo, his eyes round.

Hey Quax. How did you….errr….what happened?" Tugger asked. Quaxo smiled.

"I accidentaly appeared in Her Majesty's castle instead of outside the Junkyard. Ella introduced herself, but when we were talking Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth appeared and she saw me. She took my collar from me, then gave it back.

"Quaxo meowed. He lifted the tag with the back of his front paw and smiled. Tugger blinked and read the writing curiously.

"The Prince Presto." He murmured…then his eyes widened as he realized. "THE Queen adopted you?" He gasped. Quaxo smiled in amusement.

"She did. She told me Ella needed a companion. And can you believe the name?" He laughed. Tugger frowned, confused for a heartbeat then he blinked, laughter bubbling up from his stomach.

"Presto….ha, ha, ha!" I don't believe this! You know this will be around the Tribe before sundown?" He laughed. Quaxo nodded.

"I know…But I don't mind either." He meowed. Tugger nodded thoughtfully.

"My kit….a magician, and genius, and a Prince!" Tugger purred with pride. Quaxo warmed at his words…he did consider Tugger as his dad, since he had raised him since the night he was born. But he was glad Tugger knew this too.

The day wore on and the Jellicle's mingled, and celebrated, and danced a bit too. Finally darkness was falling on the Junkyard. Quaxo padded up to Ella who was chatting with Jenny, and halted, dipping his head. The two turned to him with warm smiles.

"Quaxo." Jenny purred in greeting…she was one of four or five who still addressed him by his name, and he felt a rush of affection for her. He smiled warmly.

"I need to take Ella back home." He meowed. Jenny nodded with a smile and touched noses with the Queen.

"Goodbye. See you when you come again." Jenny meowed. Ella smiled back.

"Indeed. And then you will have to teach me how you train those mice so well." She purred. She paused for a heartbeat then blinked. "Look after Victoria." She murmured. Jenny nodded warmly.

"I will. Goodbye!" Jenny meowed, before padding away. Quaxo waved his tail and his magical form appeared again. He stood next to Ella and twined his tail with hers again, then poof…they were both gone.

Quaxo gasped as they appeared, not in the castle but in an alleyway. He blinked and squeezed his eyes shut, trying again. This time they appeared back in the castle. Ella blinked, a bit dizzy but smiled.

"Thank you Quaxo. I assume you are going to return to the junkyard?" She asked. Quaxo nodded with a small smile.

"But I will visit every day, just to assure the Queen that her new cat has not…vanished into thin air." He purred. Ella laughed in amusement and padded up the stairs… Goodnight." He purred, then once more Quaxo vanished, and his voice echoed in the big empty hall.

"Presto!"

….. =^.^=

A few days passed, and Quaxo was very pleased with Tugger and his song…though something was still missing. That day Quaxo was training with Cori and Tanto. They were teaching him new Magic tricks. He was just concentrating really hard when poof. He blinked in confusion. He, Cori and Tanto, sat in the center of the clearing, and a few Jellicle's watched his lesson…. Quaxo was confused, unsure of what had happened.

"What is going on?" He asked….But there was scarcely a whisper…Cori and Tanto smiled, and in sync their heads turned towards a rubbish pile. Quaxo…or another him stood on a junkpile across the Junkyard. And his voice boomed questioningly from the other figure.

"Cool." Quaxo meowed. Using only his mind he made the other him, perhaps slightly transparent if one really focused, leap from the top of the pile, and into the clearing. He could hear everything his other self could hear, and he could see through its eyes when he needed to. And for the first time he realized exactly what he looked like to the other cats. Tall slender, and shining black with a white face and chest, and green eyes that had a purplish tinge, as well as sparkles dancing through his fur. It looked like he had just had a good role in stardust. He made his other self go into Jenny's den. He could see her in the dim light, tending to Tumble, who had burrs stuck to him every which way. Jenny's back was to him, and Tumble spotted him over her shoulder. He began bouncing and struggling. Frustration radiated of Jenny.

"Keep still Tumble." She meowed sternly, but gently. Tumble pointed to Quaxo's other self.

"Misto! Its Misto!" He squeaked joyfully. Jenny turned around and Quaxo grinned at the stormy look on her face.

"Quaxo! Get out now!" She ordered. Meanwhile in the clearing, the other cats were gazing with wide eyes, as Quaxo sat in the clearing, yet Jenny was scolding him. Two Mistoffelees? What next?

Quaxo made his other self vanish, and Jenny, blinked, seeing the cats gathered and staring at her from outside. Quaxo sat beside the twins, and the tribe looked incredulously at her. Admetus could not help the laughter that bubbled up from inside, and soon the whole tribe was laughing, while Jenny scowled at them. Then she rolled her eyes and drew into her den. Quaxo sighed, and turned to the twins as the tribe cats ventured off their own ways.

"Thanks guys. That's a neat trick!" He purred. The mystic twins smiled in sync and with a nod of their heads began to move back. Quaxo leaped in front of them and blinked.

"What is it Mistoffelees?" Tanto asked in her voice that seemed lost. Quaxo blinked.

"You guys always run off after a lesson! Could you please just come and hang out with me and Teazer and Jerrie?" He asked. The twins glanced at each other, then with a sigh Cori nodded.

"Alright. Just once." Cori meowed. The two cream and brown striped twins padded after Quaxo, as he led them over to the other twins…Cori and Tanto were barely any older than himself, Jerrie and Teazer. So Quaxo believed they should go and have fun with them too. The two sets of twins greeted each other and Quaxo led them towards the back of the Junkyard, feeling somewhat rebellious. Cori and Tanto glanced at each other, then Quaxo heard their voices in is head.

"_What are you planning Misto?"_ Cori thought

"_Yes. We can feel your rebellious and mischievous mood."_ Tanto added. Quaxo grinned and glanced at them both.

"_We are going to do something epically fun."_ He replied mysteriously in his head. The twins could not read a cats mind unless the cat was saying something directly to them in their head. Quaxo however could fully invade ones privacy on a whim, and could feel the twins doubt radiating off them, and images of different dangerous things playing out in their heads. He smirked.

Ten minutes later they stood on the top Junk-Mountain, which was the nickname for the tallest pile of junk in the yard. For once the mystic twins faces themselves showed emotion. Tanto stared with huge round eyes down the steep pile, he jaw dropped wide, and her pelt bristling in horror. Cori looked a lot the same, but his mouth was shut. Quaxo laughed. Jerrie and Teazer looked surprised that the twins were so different than normal, but amusement was radiating off their pelts.

"It's easy!" Teazer purred, as she pushed the two onto tow thick pieces of board. They were just the right size for surfing in the trash. Jerrie let out a cry of joy and leaped onto his board, sliding over the edge, and moving about the trash on the board. His joyful cries echoed across the junkyard.

"Wooo-hoooo!" He cried. Teazer went down next after him, squealing with joy. Quaxo gazed after her for a heartbeat, his eyes soft. Tanto snapped out of it and glanced over her shoulder at the young black tom curiously….they may not be able to read thoughts, but they could feel emotions. She blinked, but it was cut short as Quaxo flicked his tail. Their boards glowed for a heartbeat, before Quaxo shoved the two over the edge.

Tanto screeched in fear, and Cori yowled loudly. Quaxo gave a laugh of sheer ecstasy, and leaped onto his board, coming down behind them. He leaned, and swerved to avoid junk, and watched the two sets of twins ahead of him. Finally Cori had let his inner teenager out, and was laughing loudly, his face filled with joy and adrenalin. Tanto soon took his lead after a long pause, and she began nimbly swerving around large junk. Cori was a bit more clumsy but he too was enjoying himself now. Quaxo watched as Jerrie hit the last jump. He got air, and jumped, all four paws splaying, before he landed. Teazer's air trick was a bit more daunting, and she spiraled briefly, and landed on one hind paw, before dropping back onto all fours. Cori was next. He narrowed his eyes, and leaned down so his speed increased. As he hit the air he leaped off the board, and landed against another shorter junk pile, pushing off and landing in front of the other two. Tanto was graceful. She hit the air and leaped from her board straight up she twirled, and summersaulted and then…came down off course, heading straight for Mungojerrie.

The calico striped tom's eyes widened and he reared onto his back paws, stretching his forepaws towards her. He caught her, and they swung in a circle, before Jerrie let one front paw touch the ground. Now he was crouched over her, his hind paws on either side of her back legs, he held her off the ground with one forepaw wrapped around her slender brown and cream back, and his other paw propped them above the ground. Their faces were close together and as they breathed heavily their warm breaths billowed in one another's faces. Quaxo was coming up fast but he did not fail to notice the feelings radiating off of Mungojerrie and Tantomile. And Coricopat did not either. Though he was subtle about it he lifted Tanto from Jerrie's paw and set her on her own four paws. He nudged Jerrie affectionately.

"Thanks…that could have gone wrong." He meowed, as Tanto looked a little ruffled from beside her brother. Jerrie cleared his throat and smiled at the other set of twins.

"No problem. Oi 'm jus' glad you two ar' loosenin' up some, ya know. Hanging ou'. W'oi love havin' you gois chill wit us." Jerrie said in a sincere tone.

**Note. Remind me never to attempt to write an accent again… :P I am terrible at it.**

Cori smiled, letting any negative feelings drift away.

"To be honest we do not get out much. We have never really done anything like this before." He meowed a bit sheepishly.

"It sort of feels good to show our emotions." Tanto said. Just then Quaxo launched off the junk. He flipped thrice in the air and fireworks of blue exploded from him. He landed nimbly in front of them with a smirk. They all laughed. Teazer blinked at him, placing a paw on his shoulder…he shifted nervously to his paws. He smiled.

"You always win." Teazer purred. Quaxo smirked.

"Always." He purred. Tanto and Cori laughed too.

"How come you don't show your emotions anyways guys?" Quaxo questioned when they all stopped laughing.

"Well…You show emotion all the time…we somehow scare people, and make them leave us in peace. You get hounded constantly. You're as popular as Tugger. Even the queens are all ogling over you." Cori meowed. Quaxo smiled in understanding.

"Ah…Everything has suddenly become so much clearer." He purred. They all laughed again and walked back into the Junkyard, Tanto and Cori on one side of him and Teazer and Jerrie on the other. The Jellicle's smirked in amusement at their resident gang of sorts. The teenaged cats, ruled the roost…or Junkyard, whatever you wanna call it. They were all happy, for in another weeks time the Jellicle ball would be upon them once more. And Quaxo felt very happy. He had a new family, a first name, his magical abilities were coming along, he had a few close knit friends, a deep and hidden love for one of them, Macavity had not…wait? The tom had not bothered them. Macavity was up to something. He was going to wait for the Jellicle ball, and as Quaxo realized this he ran from his friends and to Munkustrap who lounged on the TSE-1 with Demeter. Trouble was brewing because for in all these weeks, in all this time, right here and now…Where was he? Because….

Macavity wasn't there.


	4. Part 4: No Choice

Quaxo's Secret Tale Part 4

Munkustrap immediately set up extra patrols and started planning out guards for the night of the Jellicle ball. He kept commenting on how clever Quaxo was and how Quaxo had probably just saved the whole tribe, and he had been so stupid not to think of that himself, knowing Macavity's antics. Quaxo had told him to stop beating himself up, and had walked out of camp, ears flicking. He did not know where his paws were carrying him but soon he stood at the mouth of an alley. It was dark, but memories flashed in Quaxo's mind. He knew this place….rain, thunder, dirt, blood, cold…pain. Quaxo trembled as he ventured into the alley. Shortly in there was a garbage bin. There was a strange trace here….A memory trace, something he would learn about in time.

He instinctively crouched down and closed his eyes…The memories came rushing back on him…_A very old black and grey queen, with sad old amber eyes. She slept quietly under the bin, shivering with cold, under a ragged old greyish-tan blanket...There was a small completely black queen. Her eyes were filled with pain, and two kits lay dead at her paws…Quaxo saw a big ginger cat pad up and stare down at the queen with frustration…Then she spoke, but there was no sound. She pushed a small tux kit from behind her, towards the ginger cat, Quaxo recognized as Macavity. The big tom looked at the runt kit with a wrinkled nose, as rain dripped from his whiskers, as he stared down with icy blue eyes…he looked almost…regretful. The queen died, and he closed her eyes with a sigh. He stared at the kit and picked it up padding out of the alley, passing right through Quaxo. Quaxo blinked and the scene change…Another she-cat, ginger and black tabby with a calico tail. She moaned in agony as she gave birth…Then two small kits were there. Two identical twins. The queen was very skinny, and she gazed at her kits with regret, and pain._

"_Oh my sweet little ones…I cannot care for you…I am so sorry." She whispered. She licked them until they were dry then fed them what little milk she had. Then she stood, lifting the little scraps and raced from under the garbage bins, heading towards the junkyard. Quaxo blinked again and suddenly there was one more cat. At first he could not see, whoever it was, was curled into a tight ball where his mother had been and was still as a stone. Quaxo could not see who it was…but a scent drifted out to touch his nose. Whiskey, cats, blood and an underlying sweet and appealing smell. He blinked in surprise and confusion. He crept beneath the garbage bin and when he got close he halted. Macavity lay there, curled up tightly, stiff as a board, and staring at nothing, directly behind him. His face was stony and distant but Quaxo could feel things coming from the tom. Confusion, anger, frustration, sorrow, and even more confusing, fear. For the first time Quaxo felt something he had not ever before…a pang of longing…longing for what could have been…longing for his father to be different, for his mother to still be alive…He thought, perhaps he did care for his father…in a potential sort of way. _

With a sigh the memories dissipated and he curled up where both his father and mother had previously been laying. He could still smell both of them, for a cats nose is one of the strongest on earth. His mother's scent was almost a year old, and his fathers was lain heavily here as though he visited often. The smell was fading too, but it was only a few weeks old. Quaxo could smell a strange cat here, as recent as the previous night. He blinked and squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly he could feel another presence in the alley. He blinked open his eyes as slow uneven pawsteps trailed down the alley. Then a greyish-black queen with sad amber eyes appeared. She pulled herself under the garbage bin and stood in the furthest corner from the young tom, watching him cautiously. Something about the thick black fur around her neck, the eyes, the shape of her…looked familiar. A thick bandage was wrapped around one hind-leg. She blinked at the young tom.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her voice was soft and gentle, yet scared and lonely. Quaxo stood, and drew back nervously.

"Quaxo." He meowed nervously. She blinked.

"What are you doing in my place?" she asked. Quaxo bristled.

"I'm sorry….I…I just…I was born under this garbage bin…." He meowed. The queen's eyes softened.

"You belong to Likia." She murmured. Quaxo nodded nervously. The cat nodded. "I am sorry about your mother and sisters. She came here for my help when she escaped…But she was too weak to make it." Meowed the old cat. Quaxo blinked up at the cat, puzzled by this new information.

"Who are you?" He breathed. She blinked and he stared at her.

"I am called…Grizabella." She murmured sadly. Quaxo drew further from her, his eyes narrowing, and his ears laying back. An unfamiliar anger surged through him.

"You left Tugger! You broke him!" He spat. Grizabella flinched.

"So you made your way to the Jellicle's…What is wrong with him?" She asked. Quaxo growled bitterly.

"Not that you have the right to know, but he shows no emotion. He won't love, nor let anyone love him, he will not cry, or get mad…All he is, is a flirt who won't show his heart! You abandoned him and he always knew it! He got bullied for being the 'unwanted one', and the 'little useless pest'!" Quaxo snarled. Grizabella's eyes widened and she blinked at him, wobbling on her paws a little.

"But…Dellalora said she would protect him, and I know she would keep him safe from others." Grizabella said shakily. Quaxo's anger faded a little.

"She died a few weeks after you left." He said in a blunt tone that covered immense sadness. Grizabella blinked, her heart thudding in her chest.

"She…she was my best friend…I…" The old cat slumped to the cold pavement and let out a guttural sob. "What have I done?" she muttered. Quaxo sighed and padded closer to her, sitting down near her head. She looked up at him through old golden eyes.

"Tugger is fine…He was really bad…until I came along." Quaxo murmured. The queen looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I mean he found me that night…he raised me as his own, and I touched his unreachable heart. He is the only father I have ever known…and yet it turns out that he is actually my uncle." Quaxo murmured sadly.

"Your Plato or Munkustrap's kit?" She asked curiously. He blinked down at her.

"Plato?" He questioned in confusion. She blinked. "Yes, little scruffy but tall ginger tom, with ice-blue eyes." She meowed. Quaxo shivered.

"Did you never here? That kit left the Jellicle's after his mother died. He became the worst cat on earth. He became The Hidden Paw, the Napoleon of Crime, Macavity The Mystery Cat." He growled.

Grizabella froze stiff as a stone for a very long time, her golden eyes wide.

"He….him…." She blinked, not grasping the concept at all. Quaxo shrugged.

"Yeah. Plato is my father." He growled bluntly without emotion. The old cat stared at him, her skinny sides heaving with fear. Quaxo sighed…The good in him would not allow him to hate this cat, no matter what she had done…and he realized it was like that with everyone…Even his father.

Quaxo ignored his better judgment and hunted for the old queen. To his luck he got a fat rabbit on the outskirts of the junkyard. He returned to her, shivering in the shadows, and staring at him. As soon as he appeared she sighed in obvious relief.

"Thank the Everlasting Cat…I thought you would not come back." She meowed. Quaxo narrowed his eyes and dropped the rabbit at her paws. Her eyes widened and she blinked incredulously.

"If I didn't pity you so much I wouldn't have." He grunted. He knew it was mean, but he was frustrated by feeling bad for her after she had ruined a tom with a big and honest heart. Grizabella winced and she ate the rabbit. Quaxo sat nearby. Then finally he turned.

"I have to go home." He muttered. The she-cat looked up at him through pitiful sick eyes. He blinked down at her, and brushed her shoulder with his tail.

"I may return tomorrow with more food." He grunted, glancing at her injured hind-leg. She shivered at his feather-light touch and stared up at him through wide eyes. Quaxo narrowed his eyes with surprise as he realized just how pitiful this old cat was…He doubted she had been touched in years. He sighed, and nuzzled her ear softly. She leaned against the kit and trembled. Quaxo blinked at her, breathing in her sweet, yet somehow melancholy scent.

"I am sorry Griz. I have to go." He meowed. He rose to his paws and crawled out from under the garbage bin. He glanced back at her and his green eyes glowed in the lengthening shadows. "I will come back." He assured her, before he vanished away into the night. Grizabella sighed heavily and curled up miserably in her corner.

"Nobody ever comes back." She murmured softly.

…. =^.^=

When Quaxo returned to the junkyard he did not know the worst thing in his life was about to happen…until it didn't. Tanto and Cori appeared by his side, eyes wide.

"Stop Quaxo!" Tanto whispered. The tux tom halted, his fur lifting at the urgency in her tone. He glanced at a twin on either side of him.

"What's wrong?" He whispered timidly. Tanto and Cori exchanged a glance, and Cori spoke in his head.

"_You cannot go into your den."_ Cori thought. Quaxo frowned.

"_What? What happened?"_ He thought back.

"_You helped Grizabella."_ Tanto thought in a slightly disapproving tone. Quaxo bristled.

"_I…So what? She was starving to death and she is hurt."_ He replied in his head.

"_We know. We saw a vision of the future. You helped her, and that is honorable. We understand, and we probably would have done it too, but you walking into the den you share with Tugger, smelling like the cat he hates the most…"_ Cori broke off as his sister continued.

"_We saw a vision. He could smell her on you and accused you a betrayal. You broke his trust and friendship…forever."_ Tanto thought. Quaxo shivered as they pushed the vision into his mind.

_Quaxo saw himself leave the pitiful old queen, gnawing on the bones of the rabbit, and staring after him fearfully. He padded through the streets and returned to the junkyard. He glanced to his left and saw Tanto and Cori sleeping on the Tire. He turned and padded into his pipe. Tugger was already in there settling down for the night, when Quaxo appeared._

"_Hey Quax, where ya bee…." He broke off sharply and sniffed at the air, narrowing his eyes at the young tom. Quaxo saw himself stiffen. Tugger got up and nosed Quaxo's pelt. His fur bristled, and his big warm blue eyes chilled, and narrowed. They resembled Macavity's so much it made Quaxo shiver. Both the one in the vision, and the one witnessing it. Quaxo cowered to the ground as Tugger hissed furiously. More anger than had ever radiated from the large tom rolled over Quaxo in waves, and he took a step back. _

"_Where were you Quaxo?!" Tugger spat. Quaxo winced._

"_I went out walking in the square." He meowed in a slightly trembling tone. Tugger's eyes narrowed further._

"_Who were you walking with? Explain!" Tugger practically roared. Quaxo cowered to the floor and stared up with terror, at the usually so calm and laid back tom._

"_I…I….I found the alley where I was born and went to the garbage bin…I…could see memories from there, and I saw my mother…so I laid down there and, and, then a cat came in and I didn't know who she was. She was really skinny and she has a hurt back leg, so she could not hunt. I got her a rabbit and gave it to her, then she told me her name…I, I wanted to hate her so much, but I couldn't…not when she was in that condition. I left after that…" Quaxo whispered, staring up at Tugger with round terrified green eyes. Tugger drew back his lips and snarled._

"_You should have known better you stupid kit!" The great golden tom spat…Quaxo winced. Tugger glared down at him eyes wild. Then he started pacing rapidly._

"_But…I couldn't have left her to starve?! Did you want me to let her die?!" Quaxo yelped. Tugger whipped around, looming over the small black tom._

"_YES! Yes I would have!" He growled darkly, but quietly. Quaxo's eyes widened, but Tugger said no more. He whirled around and stalked furiously out of the den, anger radiating off him. Quaxo leaped to his paws and flung himself out of the den…overhead there was a loud crack and rain began to pour down. Tugger just stalked through it._

"_Wait Tugger! Come back!" Quaxo called. Tugger didn't stop. Eyes peered, glowing from various dens._

"_No. We are done kit." He snarled. Quaxo stared after him, his mouth hanging wide open, and his eyes wide. Tears started to form._

"_Tummy…" He breathed. Tugger froze but didn't glance back._

"_How can I ever trust you again…? You betrayed me. Goodbye kit." He muttered, before vanishing into the blinding rain. _

"_Tugger!" Quaxo cried into the stormy night. _

Quaxo snapped out of the vision, shivering violently. He stumbled back away from the twins who stared at him silently. Quaxo ran out of the junkyard and they followed him, a tail-length behind. Quaxo ran past the train station, and ran to the peer. He curved onto a dock, and ran as fast as he could towards the end. Then he leaped, his fore-paws stretched far out ahead of him and his hind paws stretched behind him…Tanto and Cori halted at the end of the dock and stared down with wide eyes.

Quaxo hit the water, and as he went under, her ripped his paws furiously through his fur. He rubbed and rubbed everywhere, then the need to breathe overwhelmed him, and he lashed his paws furiously through the water, stretching out towards the murky light above. He broke the surface with a gasp, and panted as he sunk his claws in the soft wood of the dock. He scaled the slippery wood and hauled himself up between the twins, who grasped his scruff and pulled the panting tom the rest of the way out. The sky cracked and rain began to pour down. The twins wordlessly stared at him, as Quaxo began to walk back towards home, his tail dragging in the mud. His ears drooped and his heart still hammered in his chest.

Before they reached the junkyard he stopped and faced the twins.

"I thought you cannot alter the vision…the future." He murmured wearily. They blinked.

"That is a myth. We get the visions, so we can change them need be." Tanto meowed softly. Quaxo relaxed and sighed, pressing close to his two friends.

"Thank you." He whispered. He then turned and walked back to the junkyard. His tail drooped from exhaustion rather than sadness or fear this time. They entered the camp and went their separate ways. He crawled into his den, and shivering lay in his nest.

Quaxo lay there a long time before he felt warm breath on his back, and he felt Tugger curl around his soggy, shivering body. Quaxo sighed and leaned into Tugger's fur, slowly drifting into sleep, as the tom licked his dripping fur dry. Quaxo's tears were unnoticed, and he fell asleep like that, relaxed into Tugger's thick golden fur…Mostly golden…Tugger's fur was very curious. His head, and mane, and tail, as well as half-way up his legs and his chest, were golden spotted, like a leopard. The rest was shorter fuzzy black fur, with very faint and very dark grey leopard spots beneath. They were not noticeable to most, but if one looked very close they were indeed there. Regardless of his fur color he hated to get wet, and yet he lay grooming the teenaged tom gently, his own thick fur soaking up some of the water. Tugger wondered where his young tom had been all day, when he finished drying both of them off mostly, he lay his mighty head on Quaxo's shoulder and drifted into sleep. The sound of the rain drumming softly against the earth, and the very distant rumble of thunder, lulled them into a deeper sleep, and they slept through the whole night…

….. =^.^=

As the day of the Jellicle ball drew nearer the Jellicle's went into a state of giddiness, cleaning the junkyard, **(don't ask),** setting up lights, and other decorations, practicing their dancing…none of them had yet seen Quaxo dance, and he felt confident that he would impress them now…however he was still nervous about the mating ritual. He wondered who he would get paired off with. That was to be announced today. Quaxo was very interested in how the cats learned to dance. They rose onto their hind-paws and danced like humans, yet somehow more elegant and graceful. Their tales kept them perfect balance, and as a result it was simply beautiful. They were agile, and the way they danced captivated you, and transfixed you. One could not look away from a dancing Jellicle.

**(In case you were confused they are ACTUAL CATS in this story, as I have more descriptive words that way…yeah…that's my excuse.) **

Quaxo soon learned that it was in his blood to dance the way only a Jellicle cat could. Tugger said he had never seen a tom dance so elegant, and teased him, calling him a tom in a she-cats body. Quaxo had snorted and swatted his tail across Tugger's face, shocking the large tom long enough for the smaller one to get away. Then the chase began…

Quaxo did return to Grizabella each day to feed her, then head home, and each time he made sure her scent was scrupulously washed from his fur. He was beginning to loath Griz for reasons he could not comprehend. And yet his pity for her overcame all reason, and he continued to keep the old scrap alive.

It was two days before the Jellicle ball when Quaxo saw a certain cat again. He was just heading into Grizabella's alley when he stopped dead. The queen was gagging and squirming, her throat held in the huge clawed paw of none other than Macavity. Without hesitating Quaxo dropped his rabbit and raced into the alley, his fur bushed out. He slammed into Macavity, forcing the huge tom to drop Grizabella and skid a few feet away. Quaxo crouched over the queen and met Macavity's furious gaze. He was surprised when the tom's voice shook as he spoke.

"What are YOU doing here?!" He spat furiously, but there was some sort of distress in his eyes and Quaxo could feel sadness tear its cruel claws through the big tom's heart. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, rescuing the old, injured and starving queen you just tried to strangle!" He spat. Macavity blinked at the queen.

"This is my turf. She is not supposed to be here." He snarled. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe if you came around here more often, she wouldn't think it was unclaimed…And besides. I know where your 'turf' is. And this is not part of it…Your just mad that she was sleeping where mom died!" Quaxo spat. Macavity visibly winced and he snarled. Quaxo knew he had hit a tender spot. Macavity glared at him, with an unfathomable abhorrence. Quaxo met his gaze, and ice blue eyes locked with blazing green.

"You don't know anything about your mother, kit!" He spat. Quaxo moved towards Macavity, till he was near nose to nose with him.

"I know that you abused her badly before she gave birth, and that is the reason she lost my sisters. I know she begged you to protect me on her dying breath, and you didn't. I know who her family was. I know she used to be your best friend when you were kits, along with Griddlebone, I know her favorite food was rabbit, I know she believed the white ones were good luck, I know you used to play in the old park with the pond and the big oak. I know she died under this very garbage bin, and I know that after you used to come here and stare at nothing for a long time. I know she never did anything to you, yet you hurt her…" He paused and looked into his fathers eyes, his voice growing soft. "And I know that even though you hurt her she still always loved you…she still left the junkyard with you, she still stayed with you…If she had not have been pregnant she would not have decided to return to her home…And I know that somewhere deep down in that icy heart of yours you loved her too…and you still do." He meowed. Macavity gazed at the cat before him with wide eyes…the anger was fading, his resolve was faltering. A great sadness entered the ginger cat's eyes. Quaxo swore he saw tears forming in the very corners of the Hidden Paw's eyes.

"I cannot control what I am. I have no choice." He said in a faltering and anguished voice. Quaxo blinked and touched his small white paw to the big tom's chest, where there was a healing vivid scar…Quaxo had done that…Macavity stiffened.

"There is always a choice." Quaxo said softly. Macavity pulled away from Quaxo, his eyes darkening.

He snarled and he stared directly at Quaxo, his eyes narrowing to two icy shards.

"There is never a choice." He growled. Then he vanished without a trace. Macavity was not there…

Quaxo moved a very terrified Grizabella to another alley and settled her in, giving her the rabbit. Then he washed and returned home. Everyone noticed the young tom was distracted and upset but no one asked…

The next morning Quaxo woke to a terrified yowl. Quaxo leaped from his pipe, Tugger on his tail, and into the clearing. The whole tribe was circled around something, and fear-scent rose from the crowd. Jenny was shoving the kittens roughly away from the crowd, and into her den. Quaxo pushed through the crowd until he was right on the inside. In the center of the gathering lay a small ginger and black she-cat with a calico tail. She was stiff as a board and her glazed over eyes stared sightlessly at the sky. Her legs stuck stiffly outwards, claws still unsheathed, and her mouth was gaped wide open in a forever-silent wail. She was dead. But there was something more. Her throat was red and sticky, as though it had been slashed, and there was writing on her flank, clear as day against the black and dark ginger of her fur. The words written there sent a icy chill through Quaxo. The words said…

'_No Choice' _Quaxo backed up a step, bile rising to burn the back of his throat. He supressed the urge to vomit. Whoever he had blindly backed into lay a comforting paw on his shoulder. Quaxo blinked over his shoulder, and saw Munk blinking grimly at the body. Suddenly there was a loud wail. Teazer and Jerrie appeared in the circle, discarding two bags of loot, and crouched near the body. Jerrie held his sister close as she turned and sobbed into his fur. Munk looked at the two with confusion.

"Do you two know her?" Munk asked softly. Jerrie looked up at Munk through pain-filled eyes.

"She was our mother." He breathed in complete anguish. A collective gasp of sorrow for the two teenaged kits rippled through the tribe, as Teazer sobbed into Jerrie's chest. Quaxo pulled away from Munk and walked over to the twins. He sat beside them. Both of his best friends turned and buried their faces in his fur for dear life, and he rested his chin on top of their heads. He could feel his fur soak with their tears, but he just stared blankly ahead, and wrapped a forepaw around each one, pulling them close. Then he spotted something. Across the clearing Skimble was just pulling sleepily from his and Jenny's den. He had been out late last night on the rails, and he blearily walked over to the circle.

"What's going on?" He asked. Somecat, Jelly by the sound of it answered.

"The kits were playing and Victoria found Jerrie and Teazer's mother dead in the clearing." She murmured. Skimble stiffened considerably and pushed through the cats until he stood next to Munk, gazing at the twins, sobbing into Quaxo's fur. Quaxo watched as his face paled and he stared with wide glass-green eyes at the mangled body of the cat whom he had secretly had these kits with. Munk glanced at the calico tom curiously.

"You knew her too?" He asked quietly. Skimble nodded.

"Kael." He whispered. Munk blinked at the elder tom, then the body…His eyes suddenly narrowed, as he stared at the twins. Quaxo blinked and penetrated Munk's mind.

"_These twins…they look a lot less like their mother…and a lot more like…like Skimble." _He thought. Quaxo concentrated very hard and forced his mind into Munk's. Munk blinked rapidly, as he felt the strange dizzy feeling.

"_Do not mention this to anyone." _The young magician thought. Munk blinked, recognizing the voice and glanced at Quaxo who stared straight back at him. Quaxo gave and almost imperceptible nod of his head. Munk blinked.

"_You knew? How did you know? Do the twins know? Does Skimble?"_ Munk thought.

"_I know because I went into their memories. They do not know, and cannot remember from when they were kits. Skimble does know, and That is why I believe it is up to him to tell them." _Quaxo thought back. Munk nodded thoughtfully and sincerely.

"_Very well. I will not mention anything." _He vowed. Quaxo nodded and pulled from his mind. Munk blinked and swayed the slightest bit. Quaxo took the opportunity to probe a few more minds…first Skimble's. the older tom was frozen, staring at the body.

"_Skimble. Earth to Skimble." _Quaxo thought in the calico toms head. Skimble glanced around, his eyes landing on Quaxo. The black tom blinked, staring at him.

"_Quaxo…what…how did you…*sigh*…nevermind. What do you want?" _Skimble asked in his head. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"_I know everything Skimble…Everything to do with this scene playing out before you, and your past." _Quaxo thought. Skimble flinched.

"_I don't know w-what you mean." _Skimble replied. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"_Don't be a fool Skimble. I am magic. You know very well what I am talking about. And let me be the first to say, I will not say anything." _Quaxo thought in a gentler tone. He felt Skimble relax a little.

"_Thank you." _Skimble thought. Quaxo blinked.

"_BUT…I believe you should tell them…they know their father is a Jellicle and know they know for sure whoever he is knows who they are…so if you do not want to lose the love of those two forever, and never be part of their lives, I suggest YOU tell them." _Quaxo finished. He instantly pulled from Skimble's mind before he had time to reply. His next target was the sobbing twins in his paws.

"_Guys." _He murmured. Two pairs of silvery-green eyes peered up at him from his fur. He sighed staring at them.

"_Quaxo…How did you…how can we…" _Teazer thought shakily. Quaxo sighed heavily.

"_Nevermind that now. I want to tell you guys that I am really sorry. I know how it feels…in a way. I lost my mother before I ever knew her. You guys did know your mother for a while. You had time to love her, and grow with her. I cannot imagine what it must be like to lose someone so important to you. I can only think about if I lost one of you, or Cori, Tanto, Munk, or Tugger…I can feel your pain though I do not understand it. I want you both to know that I am here for you, and you can talk to me if you need." _Quaxo thought quietly. Both twins eyes welled up with fresh tears that spilled down their cheeks. They buried their faces in his fur again and he sighed, leaning his chin against them again.

"_Thank you Quaxo. You are our very best friend." _Jerrie murmured in his head. Quaxo nodded gently on their heads.

"_I love you both very much." _He whisper-thought. The twins relaxed against him. He then pulled his mind from theirs, and they both sighed. Quaxo closed his eyes, and breathed in sync with the twins. The tribe was touched by their friendship. A tear slipped from under Quaxo's closed eyelid and he sighed inwardly. He couldn't help but think…

_Was this my fault?_

Munkustrap arranged an official funeral for the queen, and said a few words to send her to the everlasting cat…Then any friends or relatives were requested to say something…Skimble said nothing, and although the twins were grief-stricken Jerrie spoke.

"Though she was a homeless, had little to eat each day, and was not prepared to take care of kits she loved us and did her best to make sure we had food by the end of each day." Jerrie said shakily before stepping back. Munk was about to go on when Quaxo stepped forwards. The twins, and the rest of the tribe blinked at him in surprise.

"Though I never knew her personally the stories and memories have connected me to her more than I ever realized. Kael was a very beautiful cat when she was not starving. She was kind, and friendly, and would have done anything for her kits. She worked all day, every day just to get the kits a scrap to eat, and she scarcely had food herself. She tried her very hardest to make it work, and she breathed for the twins. She was smart, and very funny, and she always had stories of the Jellicle's and our legends for these two. She would have made a fine Jellicle, and I have pity on whoever did this to her, for they must not have known what a kind, and caring soul they were taking from this world. Whoever did this must have been hurt really bad on the inside, for I know not a cat who would harm such a gentle cat." He meowed. The tribe stared at the young magician in aww. They all dipped their heads solemnly and as Quaxo rejoined the twins, they pressed against him gratefully. He smiled gently at each of them, and watched as Tugger, Asparagus, Alonzo, and Admetus, slowly lowered her body into a grave. They laid a blanket over her and scraped earth over her still form, until she was completely buried. There was a stick stuck in the ground at the head of the grave where the cats tattered old collar hung. The cats slowly began to sing as one. They selected a different song for each cat buried, and not knowing her very well they had chosen a generally popular one. For the first time Quaxo heard the Jellicle's voices swell as one in the junkyard.

"_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_You say I took the name in vain_

_I don't even know the name_

_But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?_

_There's a blaze of light in every word_

_It doesn't matter which you heard_

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_I did my best, it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujahx8"_

The sweet music reverberated in the still dawn. Quaxo sung with all his heart, grief tearing through him, not for himself, or the strange queen, for such feelings could never be felt for someone unknown, but for the twins whom were his very best friends, and their grief. He knew what it felt like to lose a mother, when you never even knew her. He could not imagine their grief, and it made his grief all the more deep. A few cats glanced at him surprised by the beautiful voice that escaped such a small and quiet tom. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer leaned into his fur, their eyes filled with tears, and their music for once subdued. Usually they would sing, but it would be filled with life, and playfulness. Today there was only sorrow…Quaxo sighed as the song ended and led Teazer and Jerrie into his pipe. The three friends curled up in Quaxo's nest, falling into a quiet and dark sleep. They seemed to be one large pile of calico and black fur. The twins fell asleep quickly but it took Quaxo longer to drift off, as yet again he had to ask himself…

Was this all his fault?

**Ok. So that was that chapter, a few surprising things revealed. I hope you enjoy the next chapter because it is the Jellicle Ball part of the story. Please refer to movie, live performance, or Old Possums Book Of Practical Cats. Yes, the next part is extremely long! I am like half way done and it is at 11 thousand words. I am trying to match it as accurately to the film version as I can, but in no way can I even begin to capture the beauty that is CATS. So excuse me if it's a bit less than you expected. I am however enjoying writing this. And I would like to give a shout out to my first reviewer. **

**Sup bombafan? He is rather cute isn't he? I was aiming for that. Hope you enjoy the next chapters as well. **


	5. Part 5: The Jellicle Ball

Quaxo's Secret Tale Part 5

The next day, the morning of the Jellicle ball dawned in red flames, like a few weeks ago, which set Quaxo's pelt to flame once more. Quaxo was very pleased with Jerrie and Teazer. They had set their mothers death behind them, and returned to their boisterous selves, telling Quaxo it was best not to linger on the bad things in life. Quaxo had been very please, and smiled broadly at them.

"I am proud of you two." He had murmured. They immediately after went to the clearing to see whom they were going to be paired up with during the ball. Munkustrap had postponed that till today. They arrived a bit late and Munk had already began.

"Admetus, you will be with Jellylorum. Skimble, you will be paired off with Jenny as usual. I will be with Demeter. Now that just leaves the kittens, and the teenagers." He meowed. He turned his calculating gaze to the kits. Victoria and Etcetera, and Electra were the eldest, only a bit younger than Quaxo himself. They were standing next to the younger kittens, Pounce, Tumble, Bill Bailey, and Jemima. Jemima was paired off with Pounce, and Electra with Tumble. Etcetera was paired off with Bill Bailey.

"I want to dance with Tugger!" Etcetera interrupted furiously. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"My dear, everyone gets to dance with Tugger." Munk meowed. Etcetera glared at him before stalking away with the other kittens…except the eldest one, Victoria. She blinked up at Munk curiously.

"Who shall I be with?" She asked in her gentle and pretty voice. Munk smiled.

"We have chosen you to open the mating dance. Your partner will be Coricopat." He meowed gently. Victoria blinked and turned to the few month older tom, who for once looked surprised.

"I usually sit out, or dance with Tanto." He meowed. Munk nodded.

"Yes but the cat who was chosen to be Victoria's partner…is no longer around. Please dance with her?" Munk asked. Coricopat glanced at Tantomile then nodded once.

"Ok." He meowed. Tanto blinked.

"Who shall be my partner now?" She asked worriedly. Munk blinked, and gazed at the remaining cats…He did not want any of the twins dancing together.

"Mungojerrie." He meowed.

"Then who shall be my partner?" Rupleteazer asked.

"Quaxo." He replied. Jerrie stared incredulously at his twin, then at Tantomile. Rumpleteazer turned to Quaxo, as though realizing he was still standing there, for the first time.

"Oh." Was all she said. Quaxo swallowed. He knew the younger generation of cats would lose a lot this evening, though their partners would never be their permanent mates, unless they did love one another. He did love Rumpleteazer though, and being partnered with her, he wondered if she would ever love him back. He was not sure she did, and she looked as nervous as he did about this whole situation. He turned to Munkustrap.

"We are all best friends…won't this make everything awkward between us?" He questioned quietly. The five friends looked up at him, and Munkustrap smiled.

"You know when my brothers and I first went through this, we wondered the same thing…but it never did anything to change our friendships. If it did anything different it helped us to realize exactly who it was we were in love with. For during this ritual it is said the cat you love is the only thing on your mind. He or she is your first though, your first longing, the one you lust for. You will know tonight where your heart's lie." He meowed quietly. The teenagers and eldest kit stared up at him with wide eyes. Quaxo blinked, his eyes round.

"And what if you already know?" He asked quietly. Munkustrap smiled.

"Then your heart is pure, and your feelings unbreakable." Munk meowed softly. Quaxo blinked and dipped his head, eyes unreadable. Munk smiled at them for another moment then padded away. Quaxo was the first to break the silence, turning to his friends.

"Welcome to our gang Victoria." He greeted the newest teenager. The young white queen smiled.

"Thank you Quaxo." She meowed quietly. The others began to chat in excited voices to their new found friend. They were nervous, but finally excited at being officially welcomed to the Jellicle tribe. Tonight before the ball began the new members from this year would be welcomed warmly, and would be once more at the end by Old Deuteronomy himself. Quaxo had heard that the old tomcat would remain in the Junkyard for about a week to get to know his new cats before he left to return to his humans once more. Quaxo was very curious and eager to meet the old tom.

Later that day Munkustrap summoned Quaxo to the Tire. Quaxo leaped up next to the silver tabby and stretched out beside him, turned his head to meet the gentle twinkling blue eyes with his own green ones.

"What is it Munk?" He asked curiously.

"Quaxo. Each year we choose one cat who has performed a good deed for the entire tribe without seeking anything in return, for a few special honors." He meowed. Quaxo blinked curiously.

"Like…?" He questioned.

"Like, the selected cat will open the Jellicle ball, and will retrieve Old Deuteronomy from outside the Junkyard when he arrives." He meowed. Quaxo blinked, thinking of how wonderful and honorable that would be. Munk smiled at the wonder in his eyes.

"I have discussed it with my father, and we agree that you will be this cat." Munk meowed. Quaxo's eyes widened in surprise and honor.

"Me? What did I ever do to deserve such an honor?" He asked humbly.

"Many thing." Munkustrap replied. "You have given my brother something no one else ever could have, you saved Demeter, you are always there to comfort those who need you. You are the kindest and most pure of heart tom I have ever met." Munk meowed. "You brought something to this Junkyard that has been absent for many, many years." Quaxo stared at the silver tom with wide green eyes, such love and warmth glowing in his eyes.

"Th…thank you Munk." He meowed quietly. Munk nodded with a small smile.

"You do deserve it." Munku meowed. The two toms sat there for a while basking in the sunshine, and enjoying one another's company.

Dusk began to fall, and the Jellicle ball was only moments from beginning. Munkustrap stood upon the Tire.

"This year we have had many new cats join us, or been born to us. This will be their first Jellicle ball, and I welcome them to us. We welcome Young Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, Coricopat, and Tantomile, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Bill Bailey, and Jemima, Cassandra, and Exotica, and young Quaxo. Welcome to the Jellicle's!" Munkustrap yowled. As he finished speaking, seemingly out of nowhere, perhaps from Everlasting herself there was loud and happy music There was darkness as this went on for a while and then there was moonlight, all at once, blinding and holy. It lit onto the empty clearing. All cats had pulled into various dens. Demeter wandered from behind the Tire and into the clearing. A vehicle drove by and briefly illuminated her. She hissed and darted into Quaxo's pipe. The young black tom brushed his tail against her to comfort her, and she timidly began to emerge again. Then Munkustrap appeared on the TSE-1. Cassandra rolled into the clearing, and struck a pose, then Skimbleshanks appeared…all the cats began to emerge from their places as the mysterious music played on. Tugger was hanging off a high piece of rubble. They began to sing.

"_Are you blind when you're born? Can you see in the dark?_

_Dare you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?_

_Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?_

_Are you cock of the walk when you're walking alone?_

_Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles do and Jellicles would_

_Jellicles would and Jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_When you fall on your head do you land on your feet?_

_Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?_

_Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?_

_Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?_

_Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles do and Jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles do and Jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_

_Familiar with candle, with book and with bell?_

_Were you Whittington's friend?" The tribe sung gracefully. _

"_The Pied Piper's assistant?" _Quaxo made his appearance, leaping from the piles of junk and among the other cats.

"_Have you been an alumnus of Heaven and Hell?_

_Are you mean like a minx? Are you lean like a lynx?_

_Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?_

_Were you there when the pharoahs commissioned the sphinx?_

_If you were, and you are, you're a Jellicle cat_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze_

_We can turn double sumersaults, bounce on a tire_

_We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees_

_We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats" _The tribe sung.

The cats lined up against the Tire. Quaxo found himself in between Tugger and Skimble.

"_Can you sing at the same time in more than one key_

_Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss_

_And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'_

_That always triumphantly brings down the house?_

_Jellicle cats are queen of the nights_

_Singing at astronomical heights_

_Handling pieces from the Messiah_

_Hallelujah, angelical choir_" Some human screeched into the night. "Shut up!" And a large boot landed in front of them. They stared then continued.

"_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_

_Round the cathedral rang "Vivat,"_

_Life to the Everlasting Cat!_

_Feline, fearless, faithful and true_

_To others who do – what?_" The Jellicles split and charged towards the front, and began dancing and singing furiously. Quaxo noticed some other cats glancing at him.

"_Jellicles do and Jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants_

_Jellicles old and Jellicles new_

_Jellicle song and Jellicle dance_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Pactical cats, Dramatical cats_

_Pragmatical cats, Fanatical cats_

_Oratorical cats, Delphicoracle cats_

_Skeptical cats, Dispeptical cats_

_Romantical cats, Penantical cats_

_Critical cats, Parasitical cats_

_Allegorical cats, Metaphorical cats_

_Statistical cats and Mystical cats_

_Political cats, Hypocritical cats_

_Clerical cats, Hysterical cats_

_Cynical cats, Rabbinical cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_

_There's a man over there with a look of surprise_

_As much as to say Well now, how about that?_

_Do I actually see with my own very eyes_

_A man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat?_

_What's a Jellicle cat? What's a Jellicle cat?"_

The Jellicle's paused and got into a large group and began to sing in a quiet and mysterious tone.

"_The naming of cats is a difficult matter,_

_It isn't just one of your holiday games_

_You may think that I'm as mad as a hatter_

_When I tell you a cat must have three different names_

_First of all, there's the name that the family use daily_

_Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo, or James_

_Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Baily -_

_All of them sensible, everyday names_

_There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter_

_Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames_

_Such as Plato, Admetus, Electra, Demeter -_

_But all of them sensible, everyday names_

_But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular_

_A name that's peculiar, and more dignified_

_Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular_

_Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?_

_Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum_

_Such as Munkustrap, Quaxo or Coricopat_ (Quaxo blinked proudly at his name which was added into the song with the Jellicle Protector's.)

"_Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum _

_Names that never belong to more than one cat_

_But above and beyond there's still one name left over_

_And that is the name that you never will guess;_

_The name that no human research can discover_

_But the cat himself knows, and will never confess_

_When you notice a cat in profound meditation_

_The reason, I tell you , is always the same_

_His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation_

_Of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name_

_His ineffable, effable, effanineffable_

_Deep and inscrutable singular name_

_Name, name, name, name, name, name_"

Quaxo noticed as Victoria slipped off behind the others and began to dance in delicate and elegant movements. Quaxo crept into his pipe and stared out curiously. He was surprised at how elegant she was, precariously balancing on one hind paw, and turning, and stretching. She went close to the floor, and Quaxo began to emerge from his pipe, sniffing the air. He trotted over to her, and threw his hands into the air. Moonlight lit up the clearing, and he ran his forepaws down her flank. Then he began, helping her to her hind paws, and beginning to sing solo. As he sang, he danced energetically around Victoria, and gestured for cats to emerge. They did, and he sang.

"_Jellicle cats come out tonight_

_Jellicle cats come one come all_

_The Jellicle Moon is shining bright _

_Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball_

_Jellicle cats come out tonight_

_Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball_" Quaxo finished, paws up in the air, and eyes bright. Munk smiled at him as he appeared, and began the next verse.

"_Jellicle cats meet once a year_

_At the Jellicle Ball where we all rejoice_

_And the Jellicle leader will soon appear_

_And make what is known as the Jellicle Choice_

_That's when Old Deuteronomy just before dawn_

_Through a silence you feel could cut with a knife_

_Announces the cat who can now be reborn_

_And come back to a different Jellicle life._

_For waiting up there is the Heaviside layer_

_Full of wonders one Jellicle only will see_

_And Jellicles ask because Jellicles dare_

_Who will it be?" _As Munk sung his part, the tribe danced eloquently behind him, and Quaxo felt somewhat of a rush.

"_Who will it be?"_ The tribe echoed. Then the music changed, and Munk began moving among the cats. The greeted him with respect. Quaxo touched his paw to Munk's, and dipped his head respectfully before darting past as the song prepared to continue. It all came naturally. As though he had done this a million times before. Quaxo rose, and stood tall next to Munkustrap. It was all part of the routine but it was still embarrassing. Munk began to sing, and Quaxo stretched his arms out, as though expecting Munk to choose him.

"_I have a Gumbie cat in mind…"_ Quaxo winced, and slowly lowered his paw, as though he had just been scratching his ear, and darted away. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie laughed quietly, pointing at him, as he rolled away. He rolled near the other cats, and grinned sheepishly, as the other cats, pawed at him in amusement. Quaxo grinned as Munk continued.

"_Her coat is of the tabby kind with tiger stripes and leopard spots_

_All day she sits beneath the stairs or on the steps or on the mat_

_She sits and sits and sits and sits and that's what makes a Gumbie cat_

_That's what makes a Gumbie cat_" Munk slowed his singing and Quaxo glanced at him. He nodded, and gestured towards the cat, and Quaxo ran over and leaped onto the TSE-1, and used his magic to slowly open the trunk. Jenny appeared, with some sort of big poofy coat on. He nearly fell over backwards laughing. He did leap behind the car into the shadows, disappearing from sight. He nearly landed on Tugger, and rolled just in time, laughing.

"_But..._

_When the day's hustle and bustle is done_

_Then the Gumbie cat's work is but hardly begun_

_And when all the family's in bed and asleep_

_She tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep_

_She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice_

_Their behavior's not good and their manners not nice_

_So when she has got them lined up on the matting_

_She teaches them music, crocheting and tatting_

_I have a Gumbie cat in mind, her name is Jennyanydots_

_The curtain cord she likes to wind and tie it into sailor knots_

_She sits upon the windowsill, or anything that's smooth and flat_

_She sits and sits and sits and sits, and that's what makes a Gumbie cat_

_That's what makes a Gumbie cat_

_But..._

_When the day's hustle and bustle is done_

_Then the Gumbie cat's work is but hardly begun_

_She thinks that the cockroaches Need employment_

_To prevent them from Idol and wanton destroyment_

_So she's formed from that lot of disorderly louts_

_A troop of well disciplined helpful Boy Scouts_

_With a purpose in life and a good deed to do_

_And she's even created a beetles tattoo!_"

The tribe danced elegantly around her, as she marched among them. They were wearing ridiculous costumes. Quaxo smiled, from his place near Tugger, for it was his turn next. He didn't think anything of it when Tugger moved behind the Tire.

"_FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW!_"

"_Thank you my dears!"_ Jenny was just moving among the cats and got to Munk, and Quaxo was preparing himself, when new music suddenly came on loudly. There was a tearing, and all the cats looked up towards the stage, their eyes wide. Tugger stood their in all his glory, throwing a poster away.

"Meow." He said, and walked a bit further. "Meow." Quaxo was surprised and stared at the tom. It was supposed to be his turn! But Tugger strolled down the Tire like he owned it. The tribe began to sing, but Quaxo emerged then leaped onto the TSE-1 and glared at the tom with amusement.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_" The Tribe started.

"_If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse_

_If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat_

_If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house_

_If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat_

_If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse_" As he said that, he booted and old ball and Quaxo hissed in surprise as it hit him in the head. The look on Tugger's face was priceless though. He looked sorry but like he was about to burst out laughing in the middle of his number. Quaxo blinked, and hurled the ball over his head, glaring at Tugger, as he turned away.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_" The tribe began

"_And there isn't any need for me to shout it_" Tugger supplied

"_For he will do as he do do_" The tribe sung.

"_And there's no doing anything about it!_" Tugger exclaimed. There was a short dance before Quaxo leaped down from his perch and approached the tom. He cut off Tugger's next line, and came up with his own, nodding his head towards the big cat.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore."_ Quaxo drawled. Tugger glanced at him with mock-offense before continuing. Quaxo walked to his pipe and sat ontop of it instead, rolling his eyes.

"_When you let me in, then I want to go out_

_I'm always on the wrong side of every door_

_And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about_

_I like to lie in the bureau drawer_

_And I make such a fuss if I can't get out_" He moaned in song.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_"

"_And there isn't any need for you to doubt it_"

"_For he will do as he do do_"

"_And there's no doing anything about it_"

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast_" Bomballurina meowed.

"_My disobliging ways are a matter of habit_

_If you offer me fish then I always want a feast_

_When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit_

_If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer_

_For I only like what I find for myself._" He paused, and glanced at Bomba in his arms, then dropped her with a sneer. "_No."_

"_So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears_

_If you put it away on the larder shelf_"

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing_

_The Rum Tum Tugger.._"

"_Doesn't care for a cuddle_

_But I'll leap upon your lap in the middle of your sewing_

_For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle_" Tugger said. He slid between Jenny and Jelly while they were knitting, and kissed each on the cheek. The looks on their faces were absolutely priceless. He then strolled around waving his tail and bothering various cats. He poked his head out by Demeter, who was staring into space, and waved a paw in front of her face. She did not respond and he rolled overtop of her. She looked startled, and swiped at him with a hiss, before he leaped to his paws again.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

_The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle_

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_"

"_And there isn't any need for me to spout it_"

"_For he will do as he do do_"

"_And there's no doing anything abou-wou-wou-wou…." _The she-cats and kittens yowled around his paws._ "Abou-wou-wou-ou-ou…_." The cats screeched again.

"_Abou-wou-wou-wou-ou-owwwwwwww!"_ Etcetera began to screech uncontrollably as he rocked his hips and raised his voice. All the cats flinched, and Tugger stared down at her, then put his forepaw on her mouth, to shut her up.

"_About it!"_ He finished briskly. Then there was a dance number…even Quaxo slid down his pipe, and joined in the dancing. Tugger leaped onto his pipe then the Tire…But as the tribe focused on Tugger, Quaxo felt a sudden presence, and the faintest odor in the air. He glanced behind him, and seconds later the rest of the tribe did too because, Tugger stopped abruptly and pointed to a ragged old black and grey she-cat with a tattered old tanish-grey blanket on her shoulders. The cats hissed and scattered, as the music changed. Quaxo glanced at Tugger. His face was furious. He shook his mane with a glare, and muttered something under his breath, that Quaxo guessed to be something along the lines of a very bitter and breif 'thank you'. As Tugger moved away, Quaxo cautiously moved towards the heavily limping she-cat. He reached for her, but Munk leaped in front of him and cut him off. Quaxo blinked at Grizabella, and ran to the Tire. He leaped onto it, and sat, watching, as cats blocked him off from returning to the old cat. He noticed something between Demeter and the old she-cat and curiosity bit at him. Quaxo watched as cat after cat rejected her, or were pulled away by the older cats. Quaxo felt sorrow and anger well in him. The old cat trembled then began to sing, as Munk stood nearby, blocking off any cats from going near. He winced as Alonzo gestured her close, then scratched her arm. She flinched away. Quaxo noticed that Tugger was absent, and leaving a copy of himself to watch the scene, he leaped from the tire and into the junk piles. This is what was seen in the clearing.

"_Remark the cat who hesitates towards you_

_In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin_

_You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand_

_And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin_" Griz sang wretchedly, but in a beautiful and dark voice. Demeter came forwards and began to sing, a sort of hurt inside her. Bomba watched Demeter with sadness in her eyes.

"_She haunted many a low resort _

_near the grimy road of Tottenham Court_

_She flitted about the no man's land_

_From "The Rising Sun" to "The Friend at Hand"_

_And the postman sighed as he scratched his head_

_"You'd really had thought she ought to be dead"_

_And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour cat_" Demeter sung. Griz winced as she said her name.

"_Grizabella the Glamour cat_" Bomba began.,

"_Grizabella the Glamour cat._" The both sang.

"_Who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour cat_." All the tribe sung.

Inside an abandoned den Quaxo's real form found Tugger. He was curled in a tight ball, anger radiating from his pelt. Quaxo touched his friends ear lightly with his nose.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly. Tugger nodded.

"Yeah kit…just a bit shook up. Mad…I can't believe she would dare return." He murmured. Quaxo nodded in understanding.

"Its ok Tummy. Why don't you come back…she is leaving right now." He meowed, gazing through his other self's eyes in sorrow. Tugger sighed quietly and briefly leaned into his friends fur.

"Ok." Tugger meowed quietly. Quaxo nodded, and led him back the way he had come. Tugger halted in the shadows, and watched Griz's tail disappear. "I am going to wait this song out…and get back into my normal character." Tugger told him, slinking towards the pipe. Quaxo noticed with narrowed eyes that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were missing._ Oh no! They cannot have gone for a heist now! It's almost their song!_ He thought. He shrugged and he nodded to Tugger and rejoined with his other self. Suddenly a huge tux tom appeared. Quaxo smiled with pride. It was his great-uncle. Brutimateous's brother. He felt unbearably giddy to know he was related to such a respectable cat, as very few were. Quaxo walked up to him and greeted him, gesturing to him and he padded back, to the tire.

"_Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones_

_In fact, he's remarkably fat_

_He doesn't haunt pubs, he has eight or nine clubs_

_For he's the St. James's Street cat!_

_He's the cat we all greet as he walks down the street_

_In his coat is fastidious black_" Quaxo bound up to him and bowed, and the old cat dipped his head back.

"_No common - place mousers have such well cut trousers_

_Or such an impeccable back_

_In the whole of St. James the smartest of names is_

_The name of this Brummell of cats_

_And we're all of up proud to be nodded or bowed to_

_By Bustopher Jones in white spats_" Quaxo ran giddily up behind him and pawed at his tail. The old cat started, and looked behind him. Munk appeared, and the old cat looked back at him with a smile as they saluted one another. Then some cats got a hat, and Bustopher sat.

"_My visits are occasional to The Senior Educational_

_And it is the against the rules_

_For any one cat to belong both to that_

_And The Joint Superior Schools_" Quaxo stood proudly a smiled.

"_When I'm seen in a hurry there's probably curry_

_At The Siamese or at The Glutton_

_When I look full of gloom then I've lunched at The Tomb_

_On cabbage, rice pudding and mutton_" Quaxo standing by him, licked his lips with a smile.

"_In the whole of St. Jame's the smartest of names is_

_The name of this Brummel of cats_

_And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to_

_By Bustopher Jones in white, Bustopher Jones in white_

_Bustopher Jones in white spats_" Quaxo turned to Admetus. "That's my uncle." He purred quietly. Admetus grinned. Quaxo turned around just in time to see Bustopher tipping precariously backwards on the hat. He nad Munk leaped, and caught the old cat, rightening him on the hat. But he was accidentally launched forwards. Quaxo leaped quick as lightning, and caught the old cat before he fell into the gorge.

"_So much in this way passes Bustopher's day_

_At one club or another he's found_

_It can be no surprise that under our eyes_

_He has grown unmistakably round_

_He's a twenty - five pounder_"

"_Or I am a bounder_"

Quaxo went to the toms who lined up, and he made them place their paws over one another, and then raised his head proudly, padding to Bustopher. Bustopher walked down the line nodding his head, with a smile

"_And he's putting on weight every day_"

"_But I'm so well preserved because I've observed_

_All my life a routine, and I'd say_

_I am still in my prime, I shall last out my time_

_That's the word from the stoutest of cats_" Bustopher sang. Quaxo nodded proudly strutting after the great tom.

"_It must and it shall be spring in Pall Mall_

_While Bustopher Jones wears white, Bustopher Jones wears white_

_Bustopher Jones wears white spats_" All the Jellicle's sang, and raised their forepaws in the air, raising their voices to Everlasting.

Suddenly as his song ended there was a frightful crash, and a blaze of light like lightning, yet the sky was clear.

"Macavity!" Someone hissed, and all the cats scattered. Quaxo bristled and dove into his pipe, his green eyes staring out from the depths. He suddenly heard a loud and michivious giggle.

"Tee hee hee hee." A familiar female voice giggled.

"Shhh!" A male voice echoed furiously..

His heart leaped at their voices and he rolled his eyes, and moved closer to the end of the pipe to watch as the two appeared. They were on the TSE-1 and they ran their paws down their bodies, and their legs, as they creeped into the quiet clearing. Both had big full bags of loot, and Quaxo smirked and let out his own little giggle. But nobody noticed. He watched as they slid down the junk and into the clearing.

"Tee hee hee hee!" Teazer giggled again.

"Shhhh!" Jerrie hissed louder. Quaxo watched them repeat their movements, with amusment. Then he blinked in thought. _Oh those two mouse brains…they don't even know the whole tribe is watching them…they think they are bing so very sneaky. _Quaxo thought with a small chuckled. He noticed Teazer glance in his direction, and he was sure she spotted his glowing green eyes in the shadows. He smiled and she smiled too as the twins began to sing, taking turns and singing in sync. They dropped their bags of loot at one point before they sang, when they bumped into one another. They then smiled and began their song.

"_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are a notorious couple of cats_

_As knockabout clowns, quick - change comedians_

_Tight - rope walkers and acrobats_

_We have an extensive reputation, we make their home in Victoria Grove_

_That was merely our center of operation for we were incurably given to rove_

_If the area window was found ajar and the basement looked like a field of war_

_If a tile or two came loose on the roof which presently ceased to be waterproof_

_If the drawers were pulled out from the bedroom chests_

_And you couldn't find one of your winter vests_

_Or after supper one of the girls suddenly missed her Woolworth pearls"_

**Note: This bit of lines was not used in the film, but I could not resist adding them in. They are from the book.**

"_Then the family would say, "It's that horrible cat!_

_Was it Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer!"_

_And most of the time they left it at that_

_Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer have an unusual gift of the gab_

_We are highly efficient cat burglars as well and remarkably smart at a smash and grab_

_We made our home in Victoria Grove, we had no regular occupation_

_We were plausible fellows who liked to engage a friendly policeman in conversation_

_When the family assembled for Sunday dinner_

_Their minds made up that they wouldn't get thinner on_

_Argentine joint, potatoes and greens_

_Then the cook would appear from behind the scenes_

_And say in a voice that was broken with sorrow_

_"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow_

_The joint has gone from the oven like that!"_

_Then the family would say, "It's that horrible cat!_

_It was Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer!"_

_And most of the time they left it at that_

_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have a wonderful way of working together_

_And some of the time you would say it was luck and some of the time you would say it was weather_

_We'd go through the house like a hurricane and no sober person could take his_ _oath_

_Was it Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer? Or could you have sworn that it might have been both?_

_When you heard a dining room smash or up from the pantry there came a loud crash_

_Or down from the library came a loud ping_

_From a vase which was commonly said to be Ming…_" They paused for a moment, and Quaxo was amused by this song.

"_Then the family would say: "Now which was which cat?!_"

"_It was Mungojerrie…._" Jerrie meowed from in front of Teazer. She indignantly pushed him aside, then smiled, and shook her tail as she sang.

"_AND…Rumpelteazer!_" She purred with a smiled. Quaxo felt his heart jumped and smiled.

"_And there's nothing at all to be done about that!_" They finished loudly. The music continued to play, and Quaxo laughed and leaped from his pipe, as the Jellicle's began pouring from various places, circling the twins, who jumped, and tried to escape. But the cats, rose their paws, and stretched them out trapping the twins. Teazer tried to bound past Quaxo and with a laugh, he gently shoved her back towards her brother. The twins eyes widened and they gasped as their loot was lifted into the air by Munk and Alonze. They shot Munk indignant glares, but he smirked sternly at them, tapping one hind paw. The twins shot through a weak spot and leaped onto the Tire. Munk and Alonzo threw their loot into the junkpiles. The cats crowded around, staring up at the twins who hissed indignantly.

Quaxo was not paying attention though. He was sniffing the air. He sensed a presence that he could not describe as anything but holy. He blinked and sniffed the air, moving towards the edge of the Junkyard…that scent…it smelled sort of like Tugger and Munk, but had a warm elderly smell to it. Quaxo blinked, noticing that Tanto and Cori had moved a short distance behind him, nose's in the air. Quaxo blinked, unfamiliar yet familiar with this scent.

"Old Deuteronomy?" He meowed questioningly and with awe. His comment drew the other Jellicle's to him, and Munk blinked, looking between the magic tom and the mystic twins. The two smelled the air once more then sang softly.

"_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy._" The sung in perfect sync. Quaxo blinked at Munkustrap, and the big silver tabby, stretched his paw towards the junkyard gates. Quaxo crept out of the clearing, towards the gate. He could hear them begin to sing even from his distance. The tribe began as Quaxo made his way.

"_Well of all things can it be really_

_Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye!_

_My mind may be wondering but I confess_

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_"

"_Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time_

_He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession_

_He was famous in Proverb and famous in rhyme_

_A long while before Queen Victoria's accession_" Munk sung with such aww and respect. Quaxo was surprised when Tugger reappeared and began to sing, and apparently so was Munk, because he turned with gentle and wide eyes, to watch his brother sing.

"_Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives_

_And more I am tempted to say-ninety nine_

_And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives_

_And the village is proud of him in his decline_" Tugger sang.

"_At the sight of that placid and grand physiognomy_

_When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall_

_The oldest habitant croaks_" Munk sang softly. Quaxo thought the two brothers voices were so beautiful, and when he heard them sing together his eyes narrowed in an almost sort of bliss…their voices matched perfectly, harmonizing seamlessly.

Quaxo finally came upon Old Deuteronomy. He opened the gate for him with magic, and bowed as the old tom tottered in. Quaxo closed the gate behind him as the gentle old tom smiled at Quaxo. His fur was Smokey grey tabby fur, and his eyes were pale twinkling blue. Quaxo suddenly realized Old Deuteronomy was were Munk and Tugger, as well as Macavity got their unique blue eyes.

"Hello young one." He meowed, over the singing of the two brothers. "You must be Quaxo, or Mistoffelees." He purred. Quaxo nodded.

"I prefer Quaxo." Purred the young cat humbly. He smiled as the old tom stroked his ears with one forepaw.

"Very well Quaxo. How did your song go? Have things gone well so far?" Deut asked quietly. Quaxo nodded.

"Mostly. But at one point Grizabella showed up, and made Tugger upset. But the others sent her away." He meowed. Deut blinked, leaning towards the kit.

"You sound disapproving." He murmured. Quaxo sighed and nodded.

"I don't think she deserved that….No matter what she did in the past, she is still a Jellicle, and she is injured, and skinny and helpless." He meowed. Deut blinked nodding his head as Quaxo continued. "The past should not rule our entire lives. We should learn to let go of those things that hurt us, and move on to live our lives in peace and happiness." He meowed. Deut smiled.

"That is very well spoken. You are a wise cat Quaxo. And what of your song?" He asked.

"Err….Tugger kind of took my spot." He said, smiling sheepishly. Deut let out a deep chuckle.

"So like that overgrown kit!" He laughed. Quaxo smiled too.

"Well sir. It is nice to meet you, but I believe we are needed in the clearing." Quaxo purred. Deut nodded and tottered past Quaxo. Quaxo followed him, very humbled to be able to help the tom when he stumbled, and take him to the Jellicle ball. He listened to the two toms still singing in the clearing as they approached.

"_Well of all things can it be really_

_Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye!_

_My mind may be wondering but I confess_

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_" The two brothers sang together, and stretched their paws towards Old Deuteronomy as he appeared. The cats grinned eagerly and bound to their leader, rubbing in his fur, and purring, and cuddling close to him, batting at his tail. Deut smiled and stroked ears with his paw, and dipped his head, and touched paws with some of the older members. Quaxo bound up into the clearing behind him, and dipped his head to Munk, who returned the gesture before leading his father towards the Tire. At one point Deut paused and met Tugger's gaze. The big tom stared back for a moment before bowing with a smile. Deut dipped his head back and moved to the tire as the Jellicle's sung.

"_Well of all things can it be really_

_Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye!_

_My mind may be wondering but I confess_

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_

_Well of all things can it be really_

_Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye!_

_My mind may be wondering but I confess_

_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_

_Well of all things can it be really_

_Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye!_" As Quaxo first heard the old toms voice he felt a shiver of aww.

"_My legs may be tottery I must go slow_

_And be careful of Old Deuteronomy._" He purred. Quaxo blinked, his eyes round with awe. Deut sat up on the Tire, and music began to play once more.

"_Jellicle Cats meet once a year_

_On the night we make the Jellicle Choice_

_And now that the Jellicle Leader is here,_

_Jellicle Cats can all rejoice!_

_Of the awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles_

_Together with some account_

_Of the participation_

_Of the Pugs and the Poms, and the intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat_

_The Pekes and the Pollicles, everyone knows,_

_Are proud and implacable, passionate foes;_

_It is always the same, wherever one goes_

_And the Pugs and the Poms, although most people say_

_That they do not like fighting. Yet, once in a way,_

_They now and again join into the fray_

_And they:_" Munk yowled joyfully.

"_Bark Bark Bark Bark_

_Bark Bark Bark Bark_" The two sung back and forth.

"_Until you could hear them all over the park_

_Now on the occasion of which I shall speak_

_Almost nothing had happened for nearly a week_

_(And that's a long time for a Pol or a Peke)._

_The big Police Dog was away from his beat -_

_I don't know the reason, but most people think_

_He slipped into the Wellington Arms for a drink -_

_And no one at all was about on the street_

_When a Peke and a Pollicle happened to meet._

_They did not advance, or exactly retreat,_

_But they glared at each other, and scraped their hind feet,_

_And they:_" Munk sung. Quaxo laughed at Jerrie and Teazer In their silly dog costumes.

"_Bark_

_Bark_

_Bark_

_Bark_

_Bark_

_Bark_

_Bark_

_Bark_" The two halves took turns.

"_Until you could hear them all over the park_

_And they:_" Munk paused, his ears flattening in annoyance a little.

"_Bark_

_Bark_

_Bark_

_Bark_

_Bark_

_Bark_

_Bark_

_Bark_" The rest joined in

"_Until you could hear them all over the park_

_Now the Peke, although most people may say what they please,_

_Is no British Dog, but Heathen Chinese_

_And so all the Pekes, when they heard the uproar,_

_Some came to the window, some came to the door;_

_There was surely a dozen, more likely a score._

_And together they started to grumble and wheeze_

_In their huffery-snuffery Heathen Chinese._

_But a terrible din is what Pollicles like,_

_For your Pollicle Dog is a Doryorkshire tyke_," Munk sung.

"_There were dogs out of every nation_

_The Irish, the Welsh, and the Dane_

_The Russian, the Dutch, the Dalmation_

_And even from China and Spain_

_From the poodle, the balmy Alstation_

_And the Basset who growls on the train_" The pollicles barked.

"_And to those that are frisky and frollicle_

_That my mean be perfectly plain_" Munk meowed.

"_That my name is Little Tom Pollicle_

_And you better not do it again!"_ Said the pollicles

"_And his braw Scottish cousins are snappers and biters,_

_And ever dog-jack of them notable fighters;_

_and so they stepped out with their pipers in order,_

_Playing When the Blue Bonnets Came Over the Border_" Quaxo was dancing with Skimble and nearly stumbled in surprise when Tugger appeared, playing the bag pipe. He stared at the tom for a moment…

"_Then the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof,_

_But some from the balcony, some from the roof,_

_Joined in_

_To the din_

_With a:_" Munk paused.

"_Bark Bark Bark Bark_

_Bark Bark Bark Bark_" said the ridiculous dressed up tribe.

"_Until you could hear them all over the park_" Munk sung.

All the cats began singing a weird phrase.

"_Huffery-snuffery, huffery-snuffery,_

_Huffery-snuffery, huffery-snuff_!"

"_Until you could hear them all over the park._" Munk sung.

All the cats began barking insanely. Quaxo was bark-laughing. Bark-hee-hee, bark- hee-hee

Munkustrap looked like he was going to exlplode…and he did.

"NO!" He paused and began to sing again.

"_When these bold heroes together assembled,_

_The traffic all stopped, and the Underground trembled,_

_And some of the neighbors were so much afraid_

_That they started to ring up the Fire Brigade._

_When suddenly up from a small basement flat._

_Why who should stalk out but,_"

_The Great Rumpus Cat!_" The whole tribe sung. They all looked towards the junkyard entrance, when the black and silver streaked tom leaped in from behind them and landed by Deut. Munkustrap shook his head and stalked up to Rumpus and drug him over into the clearing.

"_His eyes were like fireballs fearfully blazing,_

_He gave a great yawn, and his jaws were amazing;_

_And when he looked out through the bars of the area,_

_You never saw anything fiercer or hairier._" Quaxo could not help but snicker.

"_What with the glare of his eyes and his yawning,_

_The Pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning._

_He looked to the sky and he gave a great leap -_

_And they every last one of them scattered like sheep._

_And when the Police Dog returned to his beat,_

_There wasn't a single one left on the street_." Munk sung. Munk and Rumpus began to almost compete with one another dancing. Quaxo was amused at Munks obvious dislike of this other tom.

"_All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!_" The whole tribe sung.

"_Jellicle Cats and Dogs all must_

_Pollicle Dogs and Cats all must_

_Like undertakers, come to dust!_" Old Deuteronomy meowed. Suddenly there was a loud crack. The cats froze.

"Macavity!" They yowled. Quaxo could sense them and he shivered with fear. Something was wrong….something dark. As the cats scattered Quaxo dove behind Deut. Munkustrap, surveyed the shadows of the junkyard with narrowed eyes as Deut desended the Tire. As he reached the bottom he felt his fur shake, and turned his kind twinkling blue eyes behind him. Quaxo peeked out from behind the tom and met his gaze. Deut gestured his paw towards the pipe, and Quaxo dove from the clearing into his pipe. In the darkness he stared out as Deut and Munk moved around searchingly. Then Victoria and a few others darted from their hiding places whipping about fearfully. Deut gazed worriedly at them then began to sing.

"_Jellicle cats come out tonight_

_Jellicle cats come one come all_

_The Jellicle Moon is shining bright_

_Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball_" Deut called. Cats began to emerge. Quaxo continued to hide fearfully in his pipe, calming his breathing. The cats took turns singing. **(But there is no way I am describing all their parts..) **

"_Jellicle cats are black and white_

_Jellicle cats are rather small_

_Jellicle cats are merry and bright_

_And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul_

_Jellicle cats have cheerful faces_

_Jellicle cats have bright black eyes_"

"_We like to practice our airs and graces_" Quaxo leaped from hiding, and sang this bit.

"_And wait for the Jellicle Moon to rise_

_Jellicle cats develop slowly_" Quaxo looked indignant, and Skimble nudged his shoulder.

"_Jellicle cats are not too big_

_Jellicle cats are roly poly"_

"_We know how to dance a gavotte and a jig_" Quaxo sung with Skimble, and danced a curious little jig.

"_Until the Jellicle Moon appears_

_We make our toilet and take our repose_

_Jellicles wash behind their ears_

_Jellicles dry between their toes_

_Jellicle cats are black and white_

_Jellicle cats are of moderate size_

_Jellicles jump like a jumping jack_

_Jellicle cats have moonlit eyes_

_We're quiet enough in the morning hours_

_We're quiet enough in the afternoon_" The cats gathered in a formation, and Quaxo proudly bound to the front of them and sung with Munk, who came around the other side.

"_Reserving our Terpsichorean powers_" They sung.

"_To dance by the light of the Jellicle Moon_

_Jellicle cats are black and white_

_Jellicle cats (as we said) are small_

_If it happens to be a stormy night_" The tribe sung.

"_We will practice a caper or two in the hall!_" Skimble, Quaxo and Admetus danced across the clearing. Quaxo turned just in time to notice Tugger, and he crouched down to avoid bumping into the great tom. Tugger glared down at him for a moment and Quaxo blinked up apologetically.

"_If it happens the sun is shining bright_

_You would say we have nothing to do at all_

_We are resting and saving ourselves to be bright_

_For the Jellicle Moon and Jellicle Ball_

_Jellicle cats come out tonight_

_Jellicle cats come one come all_

_The Jellicle Moon is shining bright_

_Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball_" The tribe finished. Quaxo blinked as the music went on. The cats began an intricate, dark and mysterious dance, some invisible force lending a new burst of strength to their limbs. They moved about somewhat like a snake but with an unimaginable beauty. They moved together as one driven faster by the invisible force…then they scattered. Quaxo remained, and began dancing alone in the clearing, his movements fast and precise, his eyes wide, and his heart thumping. Something pulled him…something made him do this, and though he was tired from a whole night of dancing, he kept going, kept dancing, his movements growing and ever increasing in aggression. He went to Alonzo who appeared, and danced around him. Alonzo made a strange Egyptian style movement and Admetus joined them as they danced across the clearing, towards any queen in sight…Quaxo did not understand, but Tumble and Pounce leaped out and the three toms hissed and sneered at the others…some force was driving Quaxo to dance for the queens and hiss at other toms…They were all locked in a dance for the hearts of the queens. And this was nothing like Quaxo had ever imagined…he actually felt anger and aggression towards the others as he leaped about.

Queens began to appear and dance, and some of the toms led a queen away. The queens took the stage and danced in a frenzied and passionate manner. A few toms strut out and matched up with their queens. As toms and queens continually paired off Tumblebutus and Quaxo appeared, they were young, and danced furiously trying to impress the dwindling numbers of queens. Quaxo was surprised that the younger tom could keep up with his tricky dance moves. Both had an assigned partner, but neither could deny the force that overtook them, and forced them to leap and bound quickly and skillfully.

Then Old Deuteronomy appeared and raised his paws in the air, calming the erratic Jellicle's somewhat. He moved through them and to his Tire and as he sat, the moonlight burst through the clouds and shone on the cats, who leaned back and turned their faces towards the light. Then the leaned up dancing more slowly and more passionately. Then they scattered to the edges of the clearing, and lay as Victoria stood alone in the clearing. Then Coricopat appeared, and approached her. She turned shyly from him, then turned towards him, and they walked slowly towards one another. Cori brushed his head on her stomach, and she leaped away nervously. Cori stood still and patient and watched her. She blinked and slowly walked back over to him. They sniffed each other's faces, then rubbed their heads together, gently nuzzling each other's ears, and muzzles. Victoria turned from him and he ran his paws down her sides. She shivered at the foreign feeling and then Cori lifted her into the air, and slowly lowered her onto his shoulder. He ran his paw down her leg and she shuddered visibly. Cori lowered her in front of him and held her above the ground. Skimbleshanks moved towards them, and said something to her. She replied, and cats slowly began to make their way into the clearing. Cori gently lowered her down. Skimbleshanks stood backwards on the ground, his paws behind him propping him up and his belly stretched up. Cori lay Victoria over Skimbleshanks belly, and he lay back his head closing his eyes. Victoria draped over Skimbleshanks and Cori ran his paws over her body again, while Skimbleshanks lifted his head and blinked at the queen. Cats were getting into pairs, and laying around them. Skimble slipped from beneath Victoria as Cori lay her down and lay ontop of her. Jenny approached Skimble and lay with him, while cats paired off.

Quaxo meanwhile had found Rumpleteazer, and he lay her on the ground, running his paws nimbly up her body. She shuddered and stared up at him with gentle eyes. Quaxo shivered at just her gaze and lay on top of her, pressing himself close to her. Though it was new, some instinct took over. And then….the world seemed to stop…he suddenly felt more connected to Teazer than he had been with anyone in his whole life, and an unimaginable peace and pleasure washed through him. It felt like he was melting from the inside out, warmth spreading throughout his body. Teazer moaned beneath him and stared into his eyes…Quaxo suddenly realized something…his thoughts…

_Rumpleteazer…Rumpleteazer…Rumpleteazer… _

He was too distracted to read her thoughts as he lay with her, knowing every part of her being, and longing only for her, though the compressed heat of bodies was on all side of him. He could smell the lust in the air, and hear the purrs and soft words of cats, and yet his only thought was Rumpleteazer…Her own gentle purr, her endless silvery-green eyes, the sweet scent of her. There was such a deep and longing passion in her eyes, and it was reflected in his own. He shuddered and rolled to her side, pulling her close into his arms, and burying his face in her neck. It was warm and soft, and her pearls were cool spots against his cheek. He sighed and blinked, breathing in her scent. Then Cori and Tanto leaped from their places and looked around. Quaxo snapped out of it and leaped up too sensing Griz again. All the cats began to leap to their paws and look around. It was Quaxo who spotted her and pointed her out on a junk pile high above the clearing. One of the toms, Alonzo probably, leaped up an hissed, chasing her off. The music changed, and a long and beautiful dance begin. The dance lasted for a long time, and Quaxo breathed heavily as he danced like he never had before. A few cats glanced at him in surprise as he moved about. After what seemed forever, the music slowed, and the cats began to drop to all fours and pad towards Old Deuteronomy. Everybody except Quaxo. He stood and stared off into the shadows. Grizabella was near. She limped into the clearing while the others were distracted, and Cori and Tanto noticed first, apart from Quaxo. They along with most of the cats darted away. Quaxo could feel Tugger's rage again, and he blinked as the big tom rose to his paws and stormed past his mother, jerking his mane furiously. He nearly brushed against her as he walked past, but did not. A new sort of sadness entered her eyes as she glanced after the retreating tom. She sighed heavily and limped further into the clearing. Admetus ran to her, and rubbed against her side, but then checked her, and sent the injured queen stumbling. Demeter lunged forwards and caught her gently, staring at her with pity. But Bomba pulled Demeter away and led her away. Quaxo wanted to go to her, to make a point to these stubborn Jellicle's but Skimble blocked his path. Munk glanced at Old Deuteronomy, who gestured for the silver protector to touch her. Quaxo instantly listened into his mind, as Munk allowed the old cat to get close.

_Father ordered me…but…no! she broke my brother! I can never forgive her! _Quaxo winced and his eyes widened in surprise as Munk jerked away at the last moment, disobeying his father and strutting away. Quaxo knew Munk NEVER disobeyed Deut…His bad feelings really must have run deep. He would not meet Deut's gaze and he vanished.

"_You see the border of her coat is torn_

_And stained with sand._" Jellylorum sung, pulling Victoria away.

"_And you see the corner of her eye_

_Twist like a crooked pin_." Jemima sung, echoing what she had hear earlier. She had her paw stretched towards Grizabella's but Jelly pulled the kit away, hissing at Griz. The cats all slowly vanished, and Skimble forced Quaxo into a den.

Grizabella began to slowly dance, but her steps were awkward and hindered by injury and age. She stumbled, but continued to try, throwing the odd dazzling smile…but each time it faded away and a deep loneliness and sorrow lingered in her gaze. Finally she gave up, and sadly begun to sing.

"_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smiling alone._

_In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan._

_Every streetlamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning._

_Someone mutters, and the streetlamp gutters_

_And soon it will be morning._

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight._

_I can smile at the old days._

_I was beautiful then._

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was._

_Let the memory live again._" Griz sang quietly. Quaxo flinched…the song held such a deep note of longing, sorrow, loneliness…it made you want to cry, and he felt guilt burn inside him. He could just see Tugger hiding around the corner in the shadows, listening to his mother. He breathed heavily. Quaxo blinked as the old cat limped off the stage…her eyes tearing up as she vanished.

The cats began to reappear and lay about on the floor. Quaxo sat right in front of Cori and Tanto, who lay near Jemima. He watched as Jelly led a very old and very shaky tom from among the rubbish. She sat him down on a paint can, and Quaxo watched in wonder as Munk padded forwards, and much like a kitten rubbed his head gently on Gus's flank. Gus glanced down at the young silver tabby and Munk glanced at his shaking paws, before looking up into the old cats eyes with a gentle smile…then he padded past and came around to lay in front of Quaxo.

"_The Moments of Happiness_

_We had the experience but missed the meaning_

_And approach to the meaning restores the experience_

_In a different form beyond any meaning we can assign to happiness_

_The past experience of one life only_

_But of many generations_

_Not forgetting something that is probably quite ineffable_" Old Deuteronomy sung gently and quietly, a sort of sadness in his voice. He noticed Jemima trembling. Quaxo could feel her need to say something, but fear was causing her to stay quiet.

"Tell them child." Deut meowed softly. Jemima still trembled. Without turning around Quaxo sent his thoughts to Cori and Tanto.

_Help her…give her the courage. _He thought to them. Cori arched his back and placed his paw behind him. Tanto stretched out leaning back, and touching Jemima's paw, with her own, then she touched Cori's. Jemima stopped trembling, rose and began to sing.

"_Moonlight_

_Turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up Enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin_" She sung soft and sweet. Quaxo listened quietly…she felt as he did. Tanto let go of her and all three slumped to the ground, but the perched up a moment later. Then the tribe began to echo her.

"_Moonlight_

_Turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin."_ They sung. Then cats scattered various ways, and Jellylorum began to sing a different song.

"_Gus is the cat at the theater door_

_His name, as I ought to have told you before_

_Is really Asparagus, and that's such a fuss to pronounce_

_That we usually call him just Gus_

_His coat's very shabby. He's thin as a rake_

_And he suffers from palsy that makes his paw shake_

_Yet he was in his youth quite the smartest of cats_

_But no longer a terror to mice or to rats_

_For he isn't the cat that he was in his prime_

_Though his name was quite famous, he says, in his time_

_And whenever he joins his friends at their club_

_(Which takes place at the back of the neighboring pub)_

_He loves to regale them, if someone else pays_

_With anecdotes drawn from his palmiest days_

_For he once was a star of the highest degree_

_He has acted with Irving, he's acted with tree_

_And he likes to relate his successes on the halls_

_Where the gallery once gave him seven cat calls_

_But his greatest creation as he love to tell_

_Was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell"_ Jelly sung. The song moved Quaxo in a way he could not explain.

"_I have played in my time every possible part_

_And I used to know seventy speeches by heart_

_I'd extemporize backchat, I knew how to gag_

_And I knew how to let the cat out of the bag_

_I knew to act with my back and my tail_

_With and hour of rehersal, I never could fail_

_I'd a voice that would soften the hardest of hearts_

_Whether I took the lead, or in character parts_

_I have sat by the bedside of poor little Nell_

_When the curfew was run then I swung on the bell_

_In the Pantomime Season I never fell flat_

_And I once understudied Dick Whittington's cat_

_But my grandest creation, as history will tell_

_Was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell_" Gus sang in a quiet and shaky voice.

"_Then, if someone will give him a toothful of gin_

_He will tell how he once played a part in East Lynne_

_At a Shakespeare performance he once walked on pat_

_When some actor suggested the need for a cat_" Jelly sung.

"_And I say now these kittens, they do not get trained_

_As we did in the days when Victoria reigned_

_They never did get drilled in a regular troop_

_And they think they are smart just to jump through a hoop_" The old cat paused and Quaxo glanced at Victoria who swatted impatiently at him. He swatted back, and noticed that Skimbleshanks, fully decked out in his railway outfit, crept unnoticed by most onto a perch above the car, and lay down.

"_And he says as he scratches himself with his claws_" Jelly started.

"_Well the theater is certainly not what it was_

_These modern productions are all very well_

_But there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell_

_That moment of mystery when I made history_

_As Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell_

_I once crossed the stage on a telegraph wire_

_To rescue a child when a house was on fire_

_And I think that I still can much better than most_

_Produce blood curdling noises to bring on the ghost_

_And I once played Growltiger_

_Could do it again, could do it again_

_Could do it again…_

_That moment of mystery…when I made history…_" Gus paused and let out a weak sob. It tore at his heart. As Jellylorum began to lead the old tom away Quaxo rose on his spot on the bumper of the TSE-1…and he sung.

"_As Firefrorefiddle…the fiend, of the fell!"_ He sung in a low voice. Gus looked up and blinked at him gratefully, before burying his head in his daughters chest, and following her away. The crowd quieted as Skimble's song began. Quaxo disappeared.

He had noticed Tugger leave, and he followed him out. Quaxo could hear the song, but it was quieter. He found Tugger near the gate, staring out into the street. Quaxo halted next to him and sat, staring over the city. Tugger glanced at Quaxo, his eyes sad.

"Do you think I am doing to right thing?" Tugger murmured. Quaxo did not have to ask.

"That is really for me to decide." Quaxo meowed. The big cat blinked.

"Please Quaxo? Just tell me what you think." He meowed. Quaxo sighed.

"I think its been a long time, and the past should not control ones life. The past should be left to lie, and one should move on." He meowed. Tugger blinked.

"I get so mad whenever I see her though. I can't help it." He meowed quietly.

"You can Tugger. Let go of the past, and accept the future. She needs you to forgive her before she can forgive herself. She is starving, and injured, and frankly pathetic. She is probably going to die soon. Do you want her to die knowing her son hates her?" He asked. Tugger blinked and shivered.

"But she hates me…she just left me here Quaxo. She left…Just like everyone." Tugger sighed. Quaxo gazed up at him with round eyes, filled with sorrow, and spoke very softly.

"I am still here…aren't I?" Quaxo whispered. Tugger glanced at the kit and nodded.

"Thanks kit. I will think about what you said." He purred. He looked back out, and Quaxo sat with him listening to Skimble's song.

"_Skimbleshanks the Railway cat, the cat of the railway train_

_There's a whisper down the line at eleven thirty - nine_

_When the night mail's ready to depart_

_Saying, "Skimble, where is Skimble has he gone to hunt the thimble_

_We must find him or the train can't start"_

_All the guards and all the porters and the stationmaster's daughters_

_Would be searching high and low_

_Saying "Skimble where is Skimble for unless he's very nimble_

_Then the night mail just can't go._" The tribe sung.

"_At eleven forty-two with the signal overdue_

_And the passengers all frantic to a man_

_That's when I would appear and I'd saunter to the rear_

_I'd been busy in the luggage van!_" Skimble sang loudly!

"_Then he gave one flash of his glass - green eyes_

_And the signal went "all clear"_

_They'd be off at last to the northern part of the northern hemisphere!" _The tribe.

_Skimbleshanks the Railway cat, the cat of the railway train_"

"_You might say that by and large it was me who was in charge_

_Of the Sleeping Car Express_

_From the driver and guards to the bagmen playing cards_

_I would supervise them all more or less_" Skimble sang joyfully.

"_Down the corridor he paces and examines all the faces_

_Of the travellers in the first and the third_

_He established control by a regular patrol_

_And he'd know at once if anything occured._

_He would you watch you without winking and he saw what you were thinking_

_And it's certain that he didn't approve_

_Of hilarity and riot so that folk were very quiet_

_When Skimble was about and on the move_

_You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks_

_He's a cat that couldn't be ignored_

_So nothing went wrong on the Northern Mail_

_When Skimbleshanks was aboard_" The tribe sung.

"_It was very pleasant when they'd found their little den_

_With their name written up on the door_

_And the berth was very neat with a newly folded sheet_

_And not a speck of dust on the floor_

_There was every sort of light, you could make it dark and bright_

_And a button you could turn to make a breeze_

_And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in_

_And a crank to shut the window should you sneeze_

_Then the guard looked in politely and would ask you very brightly_

_Do you like your morning tea (weak or strong?)_

_But I was just behind him and was ready to remind him_" Skimble sung.

"_For Skimble won't let anything go wrong_

_When they crept into their cozy berth and pulled the counterpane_

_They all could reflect that it was very nice_

_To know that they wouldn't be bothered by mice_

_They can leave all that to the railway cat_

_The cat of the railway train_

_Skimbleshanks the railway cat, the cat of the railway train_"

"_In the watches of the night I was always fresh and bright_

_Every now and then I'd have a cup of tea_

_With perhaps a drop of scotch while I was keeping up the watch_

_Only stopping here and there to catch a flea_

_They were fast asleep at Crew and so they never knew_

_That I was walking up and down the station_

_They were sleeping all the while I was busy at Carlisle_

_Where I met the stationmaster with elation_

_They might see me at Dumfries if I summoned the police_

_If there was anything they ought to know about_

_When they got to Gallowgat there they did not have to wait_" Skimble sung

"_For Skimbleshanks will help them to get out…_" There was suddenly a loud crash and a few meows of distress. Quaxo's eyes widened and he darted towards the clearing. Tugger blinked and followed him. They crept into Quaxo's pipe, and stared out as the cats tumbled down with the pieces of the train. Skimble stood among them wincing with embarrassment, then he looked at Old Deut, and shrugged. Deut shrugged back and Skimble began to dance again. The cats quickly cleared the ruble and what not. Quaxo laughed, and Tugger rolled his eyes with a snort.

"_And he gives you a wave of his long brown tail_

_Which says "I'll see you again"_

_You'll meet without fail on the Midnight Mail_

_The cat of the railway train_

_You'll meet without fail on the Midnight Mail_

_The cat of the railway train!_" The tribe yowled, as Skimble stood on Alonzo's back with Munk's help.

But Skimble stumbled as there was a deafening crack, and the air split with electricity. Quaxo hissed, and pulled back, bumping into Tugger, and pressing against him. Tugger glared out over the young toms head, wrapping his long bushy golden tail protectively around the small tom. Quaxo peered out. He could see Macavity wherever he moved, and appeared. He glared out with furious green eyes as Macavity laughed in a deep and menacing tone. Quaxo flattened his ears, glaring. Macavity slunk about the shadows, freaking out the tribe, before he appeared by the Tire. He laughed, and threw his paws up in the air, as the cats hissed at him. Quaxo instantly felt a change in the air and watched as Macavity hypnotised the entire tribe. He could even feel Tugger behind him stiffen, and sway his head from side to side. But Quaxo was not affected. He blinked in shock as a few cloaked cats darted past the Jellicle's and threw a net over Deut. The old tom struggled as they drug him away. Quaxo struggled from Tugger's tail and raced towards the end of his pipe. Macavity had just knocked all the Jellicle's over and darted after his hench-cats. Quaxo slipped at the end of his pipe and skidded into the clearing. The toms instantly leaped up and charged after Macavity. Tugger even raced past him, tail flagging out behind him. Quaxo skidded a little as he rose to his paws, and raced after the toms. He quickly overtook most of them, his ears flat, and his tail flaying out behind him. The other toms glanced at the young tom in surprise, as rage practically radiated off his pelt…they could feel his anger. He kept running, and within seconds only Munk and Tugger were in front of him. He wondered if speed was passed through Deut's side of the family. He didn't care though. He flew past Munk and Tugger like they were walking.

"Quaxo! No! You cannot take him alone!" Munk yowled. Quaxo flattened his ears further and flew past him. He could see Macavity way up ahead, running near as fast as he was, following his hench-cats. He was fast…but Quaxo was faster. He left the Jellicle toms in the dust and quickly gained ground on the retreating criminals. Macavity was cackling in triumph but as he glanced over his shoulder his eyes widened in rage. He tried to run faster, but he was no match for the young slender tom.

Quaxo threw himself through the air and landed on Macavity's back. Macavity hissed and tumbled head over tail with the young black tom. The hench-cats hesitated but kept running, not looking back, and Quaxo heard Macavity's thoughts.

_Keep going. I will deal with this little runt! _Quaxo hissed and forced his mind into Macavity's. Macavity flinched in shock, and tried to force him out…but he didn't. Quaxo's power was strong and his blood connection to the nasty tom allowed him deeper into the ginger cats mind than any cat had ever been before. He could feel himself breaching memories…

_I think you'll find this 'runt' is a little harder to deal with than you think! _Quaxo hissed in his head. Macavity blinked…no one could hear his thoughts! No one on the outside. He blocked his mind to everybody but those he was speaking directly to! They finally rolled to a halt, and Quaxo was on top of Macavity, his claws curled around the ginger cats throat. The icy blue eyes stared up at him and Quaxo sensed something inside the Hidden Paw…He shook his head and glared.

_I am powerful. More powerful than you thought. A matter as trivial as thoughts do not phase me. _He thought with a lot more confidence than he felt. He could feel Macavity prodding his mind, trying to get in, and he reinforced the protective walls. Macavity hissed in frustration and stared up at the tom.

Macavity lashed his hefty paw and sent Quaxo tumbling a short distance away. Quaxo hissed in fury…he was not familiar with fighting but instinct took over. He could hear the Jellicle toms far off yowling. He could feel the pain and sorrow of his tribe as though it was his own…he could HEAR Demeter and Bombalurina singing about the ginger tom though the junkyard was very far away now. It lent some sort of unmatchable power to his limbs. He was fighting his own flesh and blood for those cats back there. They were his family and he would die for them.

Quaxo squared off as Macavity circled him, tail twitching.

"You cannot beat me in a fight kit." He growled.

"Oh but I believe I can." Quaxo growled back. Macavity laughed cruelly.

"Oh you are so stupid, just like your mother. She defied me too and now she is in the dirt!" He spat. Quaxo could feel Macavity flinch in his own head as he said this, and Quaxo snarled. He was mad, but he knew Macavity was too. He narrowed his eyes.

"What happened to you Macavity? You used to be good. You loved my mother…You were Plato." He growled. Macavity winced at his own name.

"I am not Plato! I am Macavity! It was my given magical name! I am not that weak excuse of a runt I was before!" He snarled. Quaxo blinked.

"Your only weakness no matter what size you are, is whether you believe you are or not. Everyone has their weakness's…but everyone has their strengths too. Size doesn't matter." Quaxo said quietly. Macavity snarled and glared at him.

"Don't try and preach to me you runt!" He snarled. "You know nothing!" He snarled. "You don't truly know of sorrow, or power, or the name that comes with it, or being the small one!" Macavity snarled. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Don't I Macavity? Or should I call you father who never loved me. You abandoned the tribe even though your brothers and your father were still there for you! I lost my mother too Macavity. I lost my father along with her. I have felt the pain for you terrorizing those that I love. I know power…sometimes I am so afraid that it will change me or overpower me. And I know of the name. Mine is Mistoffelees. And it IS taking over me. Most cats call me that, and believe that I am some Everlasting Cat. But I am not. I am just a normal teenaged cat with feelings. I am Quaxo. And seriously? I am one of the smallest cats in the tribe though I should be bigger than Munk by now. So how can you say my life is different than yours?" Quaxo hissed, walking slowly towards him till he was nose to nose. Macavity's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"But your happy." Macavity said bitterly and quietly.

"That's because I haven't let my past take over my life. I have not let bitterness rule my heart. You did and it made you miserable in the end. It is nobody's fault but your own…and besides. I am not happy…not all the time. The kittens are bigger than me, my magic is why people notice me. They don't see me for who I am. The queen I love does not love me back…and you are constantly bringing grief to my tribe, my family. That is what makes me unhappy Macavity." He stepped forwards and his nose was less than an inch from Macavity's as he glared into his eyes. "That my family has to live in constant fear that you will kitnap or kill one of them." He growled. Macavity's eyes narrowed, as emotions ran through him. Quaxo pushed back into his mind, but Macavity's eyes grew wide. Before Quaxo could listen to his thoughts again Macavity leaped at him, and forced him to the ground. As he dropped onto Quaxo, the young tom rolled onto his back, and thrust his hind-legs into Macavity's stomach, throwing him over his head. Macavity scrambled on his side, and Quaxo leaped up, and leaped onto the toms back, digging his claws into the tender flesh. Macavity rolled, trying to throw him off but Quaxo clung on like a burr. He snarled and lashed his claws over Macavity's shoulders. Macavity snarled in fury and shook himself violently…but still Quaxo held on. Suddenly there was loud yelling. The rest of the toms were nearly upon them. Macavity and Quaxo still rolled, growling and biting and hissing. Munk and Tugger's eyes widened, and they leaped for the two cats, but Macavity rolled to his paws and leaped into the air, vanishing completely…and taking his little black burr with him.

Quaxo felt a dizzy rush as he flew on a magic stream with Macavity. They reappeared in an alley. Quaxo realized the it was his mothers alley. Macavity flailed about as his paws touched the ground again. Then he twisted precariously and sank his fangs into Quaxo's scruff. Quaxo snarled, as he was torn from Macavity's back and flung against the garbage bin. His head hit hard and he sagged to the ground, glaring blearily at Macavity. The big ginger tom glared down at him.

"Everyone you love is going to die kit." He snarled, his ice blue eyes flashing, fire. Quaxo weakly lifted his head and stared blearily at his father.

"You may still have mothers love…but she would be so disappointed in you." He said in a trembling voice. Macavity's eyes widened and with a snarl he vanished once more. Quaxo's head fell to the pavement, darkness clouding his vision once more.

"Quaxo?" A soft voice echoed in his ears, and Quaxo groaned in pain and irritation. Why could he not sleep in peace? Then there was a tongue gently rasping over his face. He blinked and the blurry black image of a she-cat appeared in his vision. He blinked away the fuzziness, and shook his head. His head throbbed to no end, but he could see straight and think again. A slender completely black she-cat smiled gently at him. His eyes widened. She was sort of transparent, with a sheen, like stardust on her fur. Her eyes glowed bright.

"My son." She purred. Quaxo blinked.

"Mother?" he blinked in confusion.

"Yes Quaxo." She meowed. He blinked in confusion.

"But your…am I dreaming?" He questioned.

"No love. I have desended from the Heaviside Layer to help you. You must get up Quaxo. Your tribe is in danger. Macavity is going there now." She meowed. Quaxo blinked and staggered to his paws, but his legs were shaky, and his head throbbed. Any movement made him wobble. Likia padded forwards and touched her nose to his head. Instantly his weariness vanished, and his legs stopped trembling. He stood straighter and blinked at her, his eyes blazing with determination.

"Thank you mother. I…I am sorry I never got to know you." He meowed. Her eyes softened.

"Oh my sweet, as am I. Your sisters and I live in a good place now though. Go now Quaxo. Go and take my strength." She meowed. Quaxo nodded, and she touched her nose to his head. Her very being seemed to flow inside him, becoming part of him, and she vanished. Quaxo blinked, staring straight for a moment, before narrowing his eyes. A new power flowed through him and he flattened his ears, and darted out of the alley, a new speed lent to his paws. He knew now there was speed in his mothers side too, and that was why he was faster than his lanky father.

Quaxo was like a black and white blur, and as he ran his white spots melted away, replaced by sparkling black fur. All that was left in his black coat was a white face and chest. His green eyes sparked and emotions ran through him…He could feel his tribes fear, he could hear Munk and the other toms rushing towards home, he could hear the she-cats singing, not sure exactly who was singing at which time. The music just seemed to flow through him, as though like his mother had become, it was part of him. He ran and ran as they sang. But he was a long way from the junkyard.

"_Macavity!_

_Macavity's a Mystery cat: He's called the Hiddenpaw_

_For he's the master criminal who can defy the law_

_He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair_

_For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!_

_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_

_He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity_

_His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare_

_And when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there_

_You may seek him in the basement, you may look up in the air..._

_But I tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there!_

_Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin_

_You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in_

_His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed_

_His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed_

_He sways his head from side to side, with movements like a snake_

_And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake_

_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_

_He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity_

_You may meet him in a by - street, you may see him in the square_

_But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!_

_He's outwardly respectable, I know he cheats ..at cards.._

_And his footprints are not found in any files of ..Scotland.. Yard's_

_And when the larder's looted ...or the jewel case is rifled_

_Or when the milk is missing or another peke's been stifled_

_Or the greenhouse glass is broken and the trellis past repair_

_There's the wonder of the thing Macavity's not there!_

_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_

_There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity_

_He always has an alibi, and one or two to spare_

_What ever time the deed took place Macavity's not there!_

_And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known_

_I might mention Mungojerrie, I might mention Griddlebone_

_Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time_

_Just controls the operations: the Napoleon of Crime!_

_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_

_He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity_

_You may meet him in a by - street, you may see him in the square_

_But when a crime's discovered then Macavity, Macavity_

_Macavity, Macavity_

_When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!_" Quaxo knew as the song ended most of the toms had reached the junkyard…he knew Macavity had too. He could practically see Macavity as he appeared with a dark and menacing laugh, and cats hissed. But he raised his hands as though in surrender and gestured to the Hench-cats releasing an old ragged pile of tabby fur. It was Old Deuteronomy…only it wasn't. But the cats swarmed him. Quaxo tried desperately to magically appear in the junkyard…he knew who was hiding beneath those robes. He sighed in relief when Demeter began to hiss, and drive the other cats away from the large shape…then she leaped on his back, and he spun round and round, trying to throw her off. She dug in her claws, and the illusion vanished. Macavity appeared and the cats all shrieked.

"Macavity!" Quaxo saw him snatch up Demeter and begin to drag him away, then he saw Munk grasp Deme, and try to pull her back. Alonzo raced in and took Deme, and began to run, Macavity chased him, but Munk cut him off with a sharp swipe of his claws…a dark and intricate dance began to play out. A dance to seemingly the death. They leaped, and scratched, and threw one another about, hissing and snarling in fury. But then…Munk leaped at Macavity, and the bigger tom caught him, and threw him. He tumbled across the clearing into a few cats, who sniffed him anxiously, and hissed at Macavity. The look of agony…the feeling of it, ripping through Munk was unbearable. Quaxo gasped in desperation. He ran harder, his paws bruning as they scarcely touched the pavement. He could see Macavity fighting Alonzo now…he heard the ginger toms words, as he lifted the tom, and spun him around.

"You! You will not get in my way anymore!" He hissed. He prepared to throw Alonzo into a sharp pole sticking from the junkyard pile, but Quaxo yowled…the sound echoed all over London, heard in the Jellicle ball, by those who were paying attention.

"Nooooooo!" Quaxo yowled. He leaped off the pavement and snapped through a magic stream…he reappeared in the junkyard…just in time. He launched a bolt of blue lightning at Macavity and it hit him in the stomach. Macavity flinched in agony, and dropped Alonzo, who rolled away from him, and leaped into a crouch. Macavity's eyes briefly met Quaxo's, and he blinked, in fury. Quaxo's eyes flashed a familiar and remarkable pale blue, and Macavity took a few steps back. The Jellicle's suddenly began to advance as one, driving him back. He darted away from them, stumbling over the TSE-1 and tore some electrical cables from a post. He tore them apart, then touched them together. There was a blinding flash, and a strange electric sound and the lights flashed out, as blue lightning flashed over the toms ginger pelt. Everything went black and still suddenly…then Alonzo lit a spotlight and cast it around where Macavity had been. He was not there…

"Macavity's not there." The tribe breathed as one. Quaxo was suddenly aware of Tugger standing behind him.

"Time for your song kit." He whispered in his ear, before slinking off in the shadows. Quaxo darted up the piles of junk and prepared himself. Alonzo instantly turned his spotlight to Munkustrap whom unsteadily rose to his paws, and shakily made his way towards Demeter. The light turned the two cats to silhouettes, as they rubbed their heads together. Then the tribe stared bleakly around them. With great sadness they sung.

"We have to find Old Deuteronomy." There was a moment of silence before suddenly Tugger's voice rang out over the clearing.

"You ought to ask Mr. Mistoffelees! The original Conjuring cat. There can be no doubt about that." Some cats murmured. They did not believe the young tom could preform such a trick.

"Please, listen to me, and don't scoff, for all his, inventions are off his own bat. There's no such cat in the metropolis, He holds all the patent monopolies, for performing surprising illusions, and creating eccentric confusion." Tugger meowed, sliding off his perch and into the clearing. Then he took a breath and began to sing.

"_The greatest magicians have something to learn_

_From Mister Mistoffelees Conjuring Turn_

_And we all say_

_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_

_He is quiet, he is small he is black_

_From his ears to the tip of his tail_

_He can creep through the tiniest crack_

_He can walk on the narrowest rail_

_He can pick any card from a pack_

_He is equally cunning with dice_

_He is always deceiving you into believing_

_That he's only hunting for mice_

_He can play any trick with a cork_

_Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste_

_If you look for a knife or a fork_

_And you think it merely misplaced_

_You have seen it one moment and then it is gone_

_You'll find it next week lying out on the lawn!_" Tugger danced about as he sung, and cats slobbered over him. Then he pointed up. Quaxo had leaped from his perch, lowering himself down on a rope seemingly suspended from mid-air. Before he even hit the ground and made the rope vanish Tugger was singing again.

"_And we all say_

_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_" Tugger sung, as Quaxo made the rope vanish. He faced Tugger until he finished his line, then whipped around, throwing his paws in the air and speaking.

"PRESTO!" The street lights in the junkyard all turned back on and the place lit in brilliance. Quaxo began to dance.

"_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_" Quaxo flashed out his paws, as he danced, and shot lightening at the ground. It exploded with a loud crash. He did this several times, ignoring Tugger, mocking his dancing behind him, with a small smile. He nearly basked in the tribe as they sung with Tugger.

"_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_" The sung. Quaxo flashed out his paws to shoot the lightening near Tugger again, but with small static shocks, nothing happened. He turned away, scowling at his paws, as they sparked, and then tried again. It worked! He shot things about in the junk vigorously, one, two, three, four. He smiled as the cats skittered about, singing his name.

"_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_ He hit another bolt before Tugger began to sing alone again.

"_His manner is vague and aloof_

_You would think there is nobody shyer_

_But his voice has been heard on the roof_

_When he was asleep by the fire_

_And he's sometimes been heard by the fire_

_When he was about on the roof_

_At least we all heard that somebody purred_

_Which is incontestable proof_

_Of his singular magical powers_

_And he's known the family to call_

_him in from the garden for hours_

_When he was asleep in the hall_" Quaxo leaped and twisted, dancing phenomenally, and listening to some of the cats whispers. They were shocked by his obvious skill in dancing….and he had only started two weeks ago! He still noticed Tugger imitating his dancing every few lines. He was amused. Quaxo tried to zap something again but it didn't work, and his paws sparked. He turned to Tugger, and shrugged. Tugger shrugged back, and Quaxo whirled around zapping a tall junk pile.

"_And not long ago this phenomenal cat_

_Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!"_ As he said this Quaxo danced towards him and Tugger stepped back, holding up his paws. Quaxo glanced at his paws and noticed they were still sparking. He rolled his eyes, and turned. He used his powers to summon an old human's cup and caught it. He began to pull a long sparkling piece of rainbow cloth from the cup, and danced around. Tugger leaped away from it, and followed him, as he danced about, throwing the stuff through the air.

"_And we all say_…"

"_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_" Quaxo handed the cup to Jemima, and the cup and cloth instantly stopped glowing and sparkling. He leaped back and began dancing again.

"_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_" Quaxo began to dance about, finally showing off all his skills taught by The Rum Tum Tugger, and his own raw natural talent. He zapped his fingers at the edge of the junkyard, and made Victoria appear, then he began dancing, whirling and twisting. Tugger and the rest of the tribe cheered with 'whoo's' and 'wow's'. He smiled and began to leap in circles, spreading his legs out far with each spin. Joy coursed through him from ears to tail-tip. He did a summersault and Tugger yowled out as though proving his point.

"Magical!" He yowled, gesturing towards him. Quaxo ran across the clearing to the TSE-1 which was blinking a red light, though it was long-dead. He shoed a few cats from their perches on the bumper and Quaxo pulled a large red cloth from the car, and danced about flaring it all over the place. He ran to the front of the clearing, and Tugger followed him

"_And not long ago this phenomenal cat_

_Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!_" He paused and Quaxo whirled his paw about, seeking out a cat to volunteer to disappear. He pointed to the new queen, Cassandra and she slid from her perch and threw up her paws, posing. Then she padded to the pipe and stood in front of it, her paws high over her head, and a smile on her face. Quaxo followed, and flared out the sheet. A few cats caught it, Skimbleshanks mainly, whom was perched above the pipe. Cassandra vanished behind it, and Quaxo breathed heavily…he was still not certain this would work. He blinked and Cassandra disappeared, reappearing somewhere else in the junkyard. He waved his paws in the air, and squeezed his eyes shut, thinking as hard as he could.

_Old Deuteronomy…Old Deuteronomy….I have to find Old Deuteronomy… _Quaxo shook imperceptibly and opened his eyes, snapping his magic out far. He knew It worked and he sighed with relief when he suddenly felt the old toms presence…he couldn't believe he had done it! Quaxo waved his paws over the sheet, moving away, as the cats holding it dropped it. He blinked with amusement when eh noticed Jemima give a kittenish leap after the edge of the red sheet. He halted and glanced at Tugger, who smiled and nodded. He moved around the side of the sheet and blew each paw, causing sparkles to shower of them. Then he waved his paws over the sheet, and it glowed with a golden hue. His entire body sparkled with light and he pressed his hand against the sheet, grasping it lightly, and pulling it off of the great lump of trembling something or other…Old Deuteronomy rose up from beneath it, and there was a very audible gasp of shock…even Tugger's face was a mask of complete shock and awe….Deut stared at Tugger, and the young golden spotted tom stepped towards his father, his eyes filled with such wonder and love, and…well there was just no word for the emotions. He grasped his fathers paws and began to sing. Quaxo meanwhile had turned away, smiling, and opening and closing his paws, banishing the remaining sparks.

"_And we all say_

_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees…_" Tugger gently turned his father towards Quaxo, and Quaxo turned to smile at Deut, holding his paws high in the air. The old tom smiled and as the cats began to sing again, Quaxo ran to the big old tom and leaped into his paws, rubbing his head against Old Deut's and licking his ears affectionately. He hugged the tom, as he smiled, twinkling blue eyes observing the young tom.

"_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" _Deut set Quaxo down and Quaxo hugged him again before glancing at the tribe who closed in around the two. Quaxo turned, and lifted his forepaws high in the air, a smile on his face.

"_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_

_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_" Quaxo trotted to the edge of the clearing, and reached out into the shadows. A brown paw appeared and grasped his black one and Quaxo danced with Cassandra back into the clearing, letting her paw go and bowing to her. Then he took her paw, and they bowed to Deut and the tribe.

"_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_" While the tribe sung this Tugger harmonized.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh, oohhhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh-ohhhh. Magical! Mr.! Mistoffelees!_" He sung fervently. Quaxo was leaping high in the air and dancing, doing a sort of jumping-jack move.

"_Oh! Well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_" Quaxo turned on his knee, and gestured towards Tugger, with a broad smile. Tugger pumped his fist and Quaxo got to his paws, leaping onto the Tire as Tugger leaped down. He stood with his back to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the Magical…" Quaxo whirled to face them and threw up on paw. "The Marvelous…" Quaxo threw up the other paw… "Mr. Mistoffelees!" Quaxo leaped in the air, touching his forepaw's to his hind paws, and vanished completely, leaving a cloud of falling sparkles behind him. His voice echoed, nothing more than a breath.

"Presto…"

Quaxo appeared near the Junkyard gates. He could smell blood, and frowned with a shiver. He sniffed around just outside the gate and found the puddle. He sniffed…it was Macavity's! He blinked nervously, but the trail led away from the junkyards. Quaxo closed his eyes, sniffing the Memory-trace. He saw Macavity's faint outline on all fours, his tail dragging in the dirt, his head hanging low, and his paws dragging in the dust. Blood dripped from the singed wound on his stomach, and Quaxo almost felt guilty. He blinked as he watched the faint outline pad miserably away from the junkyard…he look utterly defeated and in pain…and then he vanished with magic, leaving a little pool of blood behind. With a shiver the vision vanished and Quaxo turned and hurried back to the clearing, still sparkling. He would not change back until after.

Quaxo was just in time to see Deut and Munk stretching their paws towards one another…but the stopped as a soft and sweet voice broke through the stillness. It was Jemima. She stood upon the fence, singing on her own, her confidence clearly found.

"_Daylight_

_See the dew on the sunflower_

_And the rose that is fading, _

_Roses wither away_

_Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day_." She sung softly. Deut and Munk nodded to one another then Munk spoke.

"Now Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn, through silence you feel you can cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn, and come back to a different Jellicle life." The cats all gathered around Deut, and he stroked heads, as they bowed, and stretched out their paws…but then Quaxo felt something. He whirled to his paws and turned to face Grizabella, as she limped on. Before any cat could stop him he trotted towards her. He heard a furious hiss behind him and he skidded to a halt. He stared into her eyes. 'I'm sorry' He mouthed. She blinked and he turned and sat upon the Tire, his back to her. She did not give him away, but he could feel thanks radiating from her. He also notice Tugger walk up to her, and gesture towards Deut. But he was sneering. Yet he contained himself. Quaxo felt proud of him, and Grizabella uncertain. All the other cats hid their faces from her as well, and listened quietly.

"_Memory_

_Turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin._

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

_The streetlamp dies, another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

_Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I musn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_" She sung. Quaxo had turned with the other cats and watched her. She collapsed, and Quaxo stretched a paw towards her. He slowly lowered it as she lay there, tears nearly forming in his eyes. He wanted to touch her…but dare he lose Tugger? Jemima cut in again.

"_Sunlight_

_Through the trees in summer_

_Endless masquerading_." Jemima sang.

"_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking._" Jemima and Griz sang together.

"_The memory is fading_!" Griz took over, pulling herself to her paws, and throwing out her arms.

"_Touch me_

_It's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me_

_You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look, a new day has begun…_" Grizabella sang softly. As she finished cats moved about at the fringes. Victoria glanced at Deut who nodded, before she hesitantly went out there towards Griz, who was hunched over miserably, her paw stretched behind her. Victoria rested her paw in Grizabella's and the old cat smiled, relief and happiness on every feature of her being. She turned to the young cat, and Victoria nuzzled Griz's paws. Then she handed them to Quaxo who had walked up behind her. He smiled gently at her, and she met his gaze with a million thank yous. He smiled and handed her to the next cat. Quaxo noticed Cassandra pulling Tugger out of the shadows, but he padded up onto the TSE-1. Then Griz arrived at Deut, and he bowed to her leading her to the Tire as the tribe sung. Quaxo observed as she walked up the stais, she glanced at Tugger. 'I'm so sorry Rums' she mouthed. Quaxo felt the instant change in the big main coon tom. His anger suddenly melted away and he blinked at her, dipping his head, without contempt or arrogance.

"_Up up up past the Russell Hotel_

_Up up above to the Heaviside Layer_

_Up up up past the Russell Hotel_

_Up up above to the Heaviside Layer_

_Up up up past the Russell Hotel_

_Up up above to the Heaviside Layer_

_Up up up past the Russell Hotel_

_Up up above to the Heaviside Layer_

_Up up up past the Jellicle Moon_

_Up up above to the Heaviside Layer_

_Up up up past the Jellicle Moon_

_Up up above past the Heaviside Layer_"

The Tire rose into the air, Quaxo's doing, after the two climbed upon it. Beautiful glowing and gleaming stairs descended from the sky and Deut helped Griz onto the first one. She looked back nervously, and Deut gestured for her to go. Griz hesitated once more, her eyes locking briefly with four cats…Tugger, Munkus…Demeter? And finally Quaxo. She blinked almost imperceptibly dipping her head with a little smile. Then she turned and walked up the stairs into the unkown. The stairs rose again as the tribe sang the last few notes.

"_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_

_Round the cathedral rang "Vivat"_

_Life to the Everlasting Cat!_" They sang, and with a puff of mist, she was gone. Quaxo gazed up, waving his paw with the others. And then she was gone. The tribe listened as Old Deuteronomy began singing the final song of the Jellicle ball.

"_You've heard of several kinds of cat_

_And my opinion now is that_

_You should need to interpreter to understand our character_

_You've learned enough to take the view_

_That cats are very much like you_

_You've seen us both at work and games_

_And learnt about our proper names_

_Our habits and our habitat_

_But how would you ad - dress a cat_

_So first, your memory I'll jog_

_And say: A cat is not a dog!"_ Deut sung in his deep baritone voice.

"_So first, your memory I'll jog_

_And say: A cat is not a dog_" The tribe echoed.

"_With cats, some say, one rule is true_

_Don't speak 'till spoken to_

_Myself I do not hold with that_

_I say, you should ad - dress a cat_

_But always bear in mind that he resents familiarity_

_You bow, and taking off your hat, ad - dress him in this form "O Cat"!_

_Before a cat will condescend_

_To treat you as a trusted friend_

_Some little token of esteem is needed, like a dish of cream_

_And you might now and then supply_

_Some caviar or Strassburg pie_

_Some potted grouse or salmon paste_

_He's sure to have his personal taste_

_And so in time you reach your aim_

_And call him by his name_

_A cat's entitled to expect_

_These evidences of respect_

_So this is this and that is that_

_And there's how you ad - dress a cat_" Old Deuteronomy sang.

"_A cat's entitled to expect these evidences of respect_

_So this is this, and that is that_

_And there's how you ad - dress a cat!_" The tribe finished, as Old Deuteronomy lifted his forepaws high into the air, the cats below copying his movements. Then he bowed down and sunlight broke over the brim of the earth, pooling warmth and light on the tribe. Cats all gave small giddy laugh's and collapsed where they were standing, tired and laughing. Deut smiled and stood straight once more, as the Tire settled back into its spot. Quaxo panted but purred as the warmth of the sun touched his dark pelt. He changed easily back into himself. Deut rose as the cats got up and turned to him expectantly.

"Cats of the Jellicle Junkyard. We have had a very unexpected, yet successful ball. I congratulate our older members, whom have been here to experience a ball before, and welcome our new members. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, Coricopat, and Tantomile, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Bill Bailey, Jemima, Cassandra, Exotica, and Quaxo. El, Etcy, Vicky, Tumble, Pounce, Bill, and Jemy were born into our tribe to various families, and are turning into fine young cats. Teazer, Jerrie, Cori, Tanto, Cassandra, Exotica, and Quaxo joined us this year by various circumstances. Teazer and Jerrie made their way here when they were very young and frightened, with no memory of their past and Jelly raised them with her own kits. Cori and Tanto also found us this year, less than half a year old, their parents killed by notorious Growltiger. Jenny took them under her wing, and both sets of twins have turned into wonderful and noble cats. Cassandra and Exotica made their way here at the beginning of the year, nearly starved, and coming from a past of abuse, though they are both fully grown. Though they have been wronged they have also turned into exemplary Jellicle's. And Quaxo. He has come from a past that is very disturbing. His mother was abused, and she and his sisters died. He was left alone in a storm to die. And his father is Macavity. But despite this there could not be a more loyal and selfless cat. Tugger himself raised this young tom and he has turned out great as well. I, Old Deuteronomy, leader of the Jellice's call upon the Everlasting Cat to look down on these newadditions. They have joined us, learned and obeyed our ways, and participated in the tradition and initiation that is the Jellicle Ball. Very few have what it takes, but these few do and I welcome them before you, in the fading light of your holy moon, and the blazing flames of your noble sun, and before the Jellicle Tribe. I pronounce each of these young cats a full and honorary Jellicle." Deut boomed. In the mingling silver light of the moon and the red light of the sun, the new cats stood before the tribe, their pelts glimmering. The remaining cats cheered loudly, and bowed to the young cats. Deut smiled.

"I know it is unusual a time for this but I have another announcement." Deut meowed. The tribe turned their faces to him. Munk sat just below his father next to Alonzo and blinked. "Jellicle cats. I am very old and fading fast. Though I am guaranteed to be reborn once more, I am too weak to make the journey back anymore. So beneath the still full Jellicle moon, and the fiery rays of the Jellicle sun, I name Munkustrap the Jellicle leader, and officially retire." Deut meowed. Silence met his words.

**Oooh. A cliffie. Aren't those fun? Anyways I tried to make this as close to the ball as I could, with a few obvious changes…Like the pairing during the mating dance. I refuse to believe Jerrie and Teazer are not littermates, and refuse to put them together…same with Cori and Tanto. And I chose Cori to go with Vicky cause Plato in my story IS Macavity and I was not going to just have him randomly stop being and insane supervillan so he could mate with a random kitten…no…just no…So anyways…there was that, and his appearance to run after Macavity, as well as him singing Gus's last song. So…yeah. Anyways. I hope you enjoy it though I could never in a million words capture the true art and beauty of the musical…I tried. Enjoy. **


	6. Part 6: Protector

Quaxo's Secret Tale Part 6

**Oooh. I left you on a cliffhanger…I hope I did the ball alright…Like I said before, I can nowhere near capture the beauty of that amazing musical in any number of words or descriptions. Please do watch the film or something, because you will melt. You will fall into another world, and never completely surface from that alternate place of beauty, passion and mystery. Anyways, let me know what you guys think…shoot me a review if ya got time, please and thank you. Enjoy. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. I am open to ideas for the story, so if you want your piece in, now is the time. And greetings once again bombafan, my loyal reviewer!…Glad you like them…the song? I creepily read your mind from all the way across the world, and choose that song especially…just kidding, lol. No, I just enjoy the song as well. It is, as Quaxo would say, 'magical!'. Lol. Anyways. On with the story.**

"…_I name Munkustrap the Jellicle leader, and officially retire." Deut meowed. Silence met his words._

Even Munk was stunned into silence. They all stared up at their leader, grief radiating from everywhere. Munkus broke the looming silence, and leaped up next to his aged father.

"But father…you…I…I can't." Munk meowed. Quaxo fidgeted and Deut's gaze turned to him.

"Speak Quaxo." He meowed gently with a smile. Quaxo blinked up at the leader.

"I understand your decision. And Munk, you can absolutely lead us. You have been for years. I know you can and I trust you with my life. Your father does deserve a rest before he joins Heaviside. Did you think he was going to lead us until he died?" He asked. Munk winced and blinked at the young tom.

"No. But…I'm scared." He admitted. The tribe started arguing loudly with Munk. They all told him he could, and they trusted him, and he was their protector. Quaxo nodded.

"Munkus. Have faith in yourself. You are everything we need." Quaxo meowed. Old Deuteronomy nodded his head as though he had won the argument and stepped down from the Tire. He bowed in the deepest respect to the new leader, and Quaxo followed his lead, and the tribe followed Quaxo's lead. Munk blinked in surprise, then he nodded his head, determination blazing in his eyes.

"I will do my very best for this tribe." He meowed solemnly. He blinked and furrowed his brow, remembering the official words.

"I Munkustrap, Protector and Second in Command of the Jellicle's accept the position ot Jellicle Leader, and rise in position, demoting former Leader Old Deuteronomy to the rank of Jellicle Advisor." He meowed. Deut nodded his head respectfully and Munk spoke again. "Now as Leader I choose the new Protector and the next Jellicle Leader, unless death or misfortune takes him to the Heaviside layer before his time. Alonzo. Do you accept the position of Protector?" The black and white tom's eyes widened with surprise and he looked up at Munkustrap. The tribe was silent, waiting.

"…No." He meowed. Munk's eyes widened and the tribe gasped, staring at one another in confusion. Munk faltered and he blinked at his life-long friend.

"Wh…what? Why?" He asked. Alonzo smiled up at him.

"You told me long ago that I would be your second in command one day. You said you choose me to help you look after the Tribe as the Head of the Patrols, because I was the best cat for the job. I am not the best cat for the job anymore…not anymore." He meowed, meeting Munk's gaze. Munk blinked in confusion. Alonzo stepped up and spoke boldly. The tom did not often speak, but now he did so with confidence and certainty.

"I agree that I used to be the best cat for the job. But this year another cat came along. Someone no cat would expect. Since he joined us he has been nothing but helpful, making cats smile, helping cats overcome their sorrows and their fears, though he has had one of the hardest life's he always has a positive attitude. He speaks with a wisdom and intelligence greater than his years. I bet he could if he wanted to, convince us that a mouse was a rabbit. He has a pure and noble heart, and he is undyingly loyal and selfless. For his tribe he threw himself bravely at the enemy, though it was unlikely he would win. He defeated the enemy, though the circumstances were against him. He ran with greater speed than any cat before him or after, and he has saved many lives…including mine…this night. Macavity was going to kill me, and this young cat saved my life. These are only some of the reasons that I believe Mistoffelees should be the next Jellicle protector." He meowed. The clearing went silent, and Quaxo gasped. All eyes turned to him and he could feel their stares like pins. He was completely in shock, but Deuteronomy nodded at the black and white toms speech.

"He saved mine too. This young tom is better suited to protect us than any cat. He has strengths that put our enemies to shame and he is indeed wise beyond his years." Deut meowed strongly. Munk began nodding his head, realization lighting his eyes, and a smile lighting his face.

"I believe Alonzo is right." He meowed. Alonzo dipped his head and vanished into the crowd. Quaxo blinked.

"But…but I am still young." He pointed out, thinking of the good of the tribe. Munk nodded.

"A youthful mind will bring fresh perspective to the tribe." He meowed. Quaxo blinked…

"But…I do not deserve this in any way." He meowed. "I was only doing what I had to." He meowed. Munk smiled gently.

"Quaxo. There is no cat with a bigger heart than yours, and I would be honored if you would take up the position of Jellicle Protector." Munk meowed. Quaxo blinked, his jaw slack. He turned his gaze towards the cats. They were all smiling encouragingly. Tugger was nodding his head, and smiling at Quaxo. Quaxo blinked, thinking about it. Perhaps this would be good. He could protect the tribe better that way. He blinked at his paws for a very long time then with a heavy sigh looked up at Munk. Munk blinked, looking worried that he would refuse.

"Ok. I will become the Protector…but none of you must treat me any differently." He meowed, a new found pride and determination welling up from within him. He smiled gratefully as cheers rang up like 'vivat' from among the cats. Munk once more spoke the official words.

"As Leader I choose the new Protector and the next Jellicle Leader, unless death or misfortune takes him to the Heaviside layer before his time. Quaxo Mistoffelees. Do you accept the position of Protector?" Munk asked formally. Quaxo stood taller.

"I do." He meowed sincerely.

"Then I Munkustrap, leader of the Jellicle's name thee, Quaxo Mistoffelees the Jellicle Protector. Protect and defend this tribe even at the cost of your life, lead with fairness, and kindness, and fight always for what is right." Munkustrap meowed. Quaxo dipped his head low, his whiskers brushing the ground.

"I will." He meowed. Munk nodded, and flicked his tail.

"This gathering is now dismissed. Return to your dens from some well-earned sleep." He meowed. Quaxo sighed with relief as cats scattered around him and turned to pad into his den when and alarmed voice called out.

"Quaxo! Your head is bleeding!" It was Tugger, blinking in shock, at the nasty wound. Munk, Deut, Teazer, Jerrie and Jenny all froze and returned to him. Quaxo blinked, remembering.

"Oh yeah. This is from Macavity throwing me against a garbage bin." He meowed. Suddenly there was a pale outline. It slipped from his body and stood before him, eyes concerned. Munk blinked in shock.

"Likia?" He gasped. The she-cat waved her tail at the others, but focused on her son.

"It will go away, but the journey past will be treacherous. Do not believe you will die, because you will not, and your wound will heal, if you rest a lot. I must return to where I belong. Farewell my son." She meowed. Quaxo watched her blinking, as she bound and vanished into the sky. Jenny immediately nearly leaped on him, checking over his wound…It was bad and it throbbed annoyingly. Quaxo decided to go as Tanto and Cori how to heal himself whenever he woke up. He crawled into his pipe finally and collapsed, drifting into a deep sleep. It was dark and disturbed, and the pain in his head grew steadily worse.

By morning Quaxo was in a feverish daze, his eyes fluttering in his sleep, and his paw pads sweating. He was too weak to move, and Tugger was not there. He had slept over at Bomba's. Quaxo's throat was dry and he could not force himself up. He felt like there was fire everywhere. But he could not move…he just burned…It was near noon when he sensed cats moving about outside. He tried to make a noise, but none came. He cast his dazed and confused mind out into the junkyard…he could hear all the cats conversations, but he could not seem to be able to penetrate their minds. He blinked, slowly, listening. He located Tugger and Munk. Tugger was heading towards the den, when Munk cut him off.

"You probably should not go in there. Quaxo is still asleep. He must be really tired after a full night of dancing, fighting, and magic, and then the news delivered upon him this morning." Munk meowed. Tugger blinked.

"Ok. I will go catch a wink on the Tire." He meowed, padding over to where Old Deut was stretched out snoring softly on the Tire. Tugger stretched out behind him on the other side, and drifted off…Munk padded off to organize patrols. Quaxo sent his mind towards Jenny's den. He could hear her and Skimble talking quietly, while all the kittens were asleep in the back of the den. Skimble was staring out into the clearing, watching Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie wrestle, tails flying about. He sighed, and Jenny padded up beside him. Her eyes were gentle, but there was a pain buried deep. However she smiled gently and spoke softly.

"Are you ever going to tell them that you're their father?" She asked quietly. Skimble's eyes widened, and he blinked at his mate with shock. She narrowed her eyes. "I know you Skimble. I have been your best friend since we were kittens, and mates since we were Victoria's age. I know what you like, what you dislike, your strengths, your weakness's, I know every part of you. Those two look a lot like you if you really look Skimble. And they have your eyes, and they have your fur color." She meowed softly. Skimble sighed and flattened his ears.

"I…I am so sorry Jenny…I didn't mean too. Someone spiked my Scotch with something stronger…I was not thinking…I have always regretted it. I love YOU Jenny." He meowed. She smiled with a purr and rubbed her head against his cheek.

"I know. I love you too. I am not mad at you. I understand. But I wish you had have told me originally. Did you think I would hate you?" She asked. He blinked and stared at her with sorrow.

"No luv. But at the time I was scared. I promise I will not keep anything from you ever again." He meowed. Jenny smiled with a purr, licking his cheek.

"I know you won't. But Skimble, don't regret it. Those two are wonderful cats, and you should be proud to call them your kits." She meowed. He nodded gently and sighed.

"Thank you Jenny. I will tell them…just not yet." He meowed.

Quaxo slumped into the blankets, giving up on searching. Sickness and fever blurred out his feelings of happiness for the couple, and fondness, and respect for them. He blinked, his breathing really shallow. He remembered his mother's words that morning, but he did not believe her for some reason, though he knew he should. Perhaps it was the heat in his body, the fact that even though he was a cat sweat was breaking out on his forehead, making his fur stick and clump to his skin. And that made him shiver. Darkness edged his vision, and his sense, but he forced himself to stay awake, and the effort it took was nearly unbearable. Then suddenly he knew someone was aware he was sick. He desperately cast his mind out and saw that Cori and Tanto had woke, and instantly sensed his agony. They raced into the clearing, and halted outside Jenny's den.

"Jenny!" Tanto said, eyes wide with terror. The fact that the twin was showing such a powerful emotion scared her more than her loud yowl. She started away from her mate, and blinked in shock and fear. She blinked.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"Its Quaxo! He is dying!" Tanto meowed, panting. Cori's eyes were wide.

"We never found him, but as soon as we woke up we could feel something wrong. We searched it out…Quaxo is dying…" He said fearfully. Instantly Jenny took off across the clearing, Skimble and the twins on her tail. Tugger smelled fear, and woke watching the cats run towards Quaxo's den, Jenny in the lead. He leaped up and raced after them too. Any cat in the clearing, noticed the commotion, and followed them…Quaxo was suddenly snapped back into his own mind…He could hear them coming, and blinked blearily as Jenny rushed it. She paused over Quaxo and stared at him.

"Can you hear me Quaxo?" She asked. Quaxo tried to answer, but he could not move or speak. He blinked twice rapidly. Jenny pursed her lips, and she stared at him with fear. "Skimble! Get him to the den!" She ordered briskly. Skimble slipped inside the narrow pipe and Jenny slipped past him, looking in as he gently clutched Quaxo's scruff…pain tore through him but all he could do was give a strange whimper sort of squeak. Skimble winced and let him back down. He frowned down at the young tom, trying to figure out how to move the tom, without hurting him. Then he blinked. He grasped the corner of the blanket beneath the black tom and pulled him very slow and gently from the pipe. There was pain at being moved, but it was nothing to the fire that he had felt when Skimble's narrow ivory fangs met his skin. It had pulled on his wound just above there, and he felt much more comfortable here. The sunlight made him wince…or think he did, when really he just lay there and blinked…

The tribe stared down at the weak, sweaty scrap with fear and worry in their eyes. Tugger, Alonzo, Skimble, and Asparagus lifted his blanket up, carefully cradling him between them. Quaxo stared into Tugger's eyes silently, as Tugger gazed back, such fear and pain in his eyes it looked as though tears were going to fall. Quaxo blinked blearily, feeling the darkness push in again. He blinked, his eyes rolling wildly. Tugger gasped, and the others looked at Quaxo, who fought to stay awake. After what felt like an eternity Quaxo felt them set him down in Jenny's home. His eyes peeled open the slightest crack, and the light was dim once more. Jenny was crouched over him, while Skimble pushed the others from the room. Jenny very gently licked the caked blood off his head, and Quaxo felt such pain…but he could do nothing but lay there, and bear it. Jenny suddenly gasped. Quaxo heard Skimble slip in again, pressing close to his mate.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I figured out what is wrong. Look. There is a piece of metal lodged in his head, right in his skull. Look at how the fur splits out around it, and the flesh is jagged. He never hit his head on the garbage bin Skimble. He never got close enough. He simply hit a piece of protruding metal and it broke off in his head." She murmured softly. Skimble let out a quiet breath, and Quaxo felt Jenny bend down again…oohhhhhhh! The fire! Jenny had gently pressed her teeth into his wound, and sunk them around the small shard of metal. She clamped her jaw shut and slowly pulled. Quaxo suddenly felt more than fire all over his body…it tingled, and a screech of agony rose in his throat. Wherever the piece of metal had been lodged, it had seemed to paralyze him. And finally he voice was heard.

"Ooooowwwwww!" He yowled…but his voice was quiet and weak, and his head twitched. Jenny lay a calming paw on his shoulder, and Quaxo lay, panting. The pain was far worse now that he could actually feel it, and his whole body felt like it was just thrown in molten lava, inside out. He stared up into Jenny's eyes, fear in his. Her soft pale blue eyes calmed him, and he stared there without blinking. Jenny worked quickly and carefully, pasting a few mashed herbs she had found in the forest behind the park, to his wound gently, and then gently wrapping it with clean white cloth. She fastened it behind his head, and Quaxo blinked at her. The pain was finally ebbing. But it was still bad. He did not believe he would live.

"Please send me Tanto and Cori." He rasped in a very weak voice. Jenny nodded, and called in the mystic twins, they padded up nervousness and fear radiating from them. Quaxo blinked.

"Do you know how I can heal myself?" he rasped. Tanto blinked.

"We do…but it takes up to a week for bad injuries to heal." She meowed. Quaxo blinked.

"Please tell me." He meowed. Tanto nodded, and Cori crouched by him. The twins twined tails and touched their muzzles to his forehead, speaking directly into his mind, as he welcomed them in.

_Focus all your energy and powers on the source of the pain. Locate the source, and force your power there…picture the flames of pain being extinguished by a cool and refreshing water, flowing over and in, making it painless once more. Picture the flesh knitting itself together, and the bone fusing back into place. Banish out the infection. Send in your own flames to chase the nasty foul infection away. _Tanto told him in his head. Quaxo concentrated, and the twins focussed their own healing powers on his wound. Quaxo weakly forced his power to the surface and focused it on the wound. He could slowly feel it begin to heal, and miserably kept on…and on…soon he was oblivious, until Tanto touched her nose to his. He blinked.

"It's ok. You did it as much as you could. You are done now. Your wound is slowly healing." She murmured. Quaxo nodded, and watched the two vanish. Jenny was near him, moving about, worry radiating from her. The darkness began to close in again and Quaxo finally succumbed to the black.

When he woke again it was near midnight the next day…so he thought. Skimble was curled around the young rom keeping him warm, and snoring softly in the still evening air. Quaxo was stiff as a board, and ached dully all over. But whatever tearing and stabbing and shooting pain he had felt all over, had faded away, to the present ache. He was a bit dizzy, but that was understandable. Quaxo blinked again and he noticed something very curious. Tugger was curled up in the den entrance, facing towards Quaxo looking troubled in his sleep. And beyond him outside the den, the entire tribe was gathered, sleeping out there…all of them…even timid and aloof Exotica. He blinked and moved his head. He felt with relief that, yes it still hurt, but it did not send spots flying across his vision. Skimble started, taking a rapid breath, and lifting his head. He stared at Quaxo, whose green eyes glowed in the moonlight, bright and alert. He sighed, and relief rested his head on his paws again.

"Glad you're alright Misto." He whispered. Quaxo blinked and nodded, swallowing down the dryness in his throat which was still there.

"Thanks…how long have they been sleeping there?" Quaxo whispered hoarsely, gesturing to the tribe. Skimble blinked.

"For the last four days." He murmured. Quaxo's eyes widened.

"I have been out for four days?" He asked.

"Five." Skimbleshanks replied. "They didn't know what happened the first night, and Jenny didn't want them to. But Tumble went and blathered it about. To everybody who did not see you get hauled across the clearing, unconscious and in a blanket." He meowed. Quaxo blinked in surprise.

"Why would they wait so long for me?" He whispered. Skimble looked at the young tom with a surprised look on his face.

"They all love you Misto. You saved so many lives here, you do magic, good magic, you are a great tom…and you are their protector now." Skimble breathed back. Quaxo sighed and stared at them.

"I never knew they cared so much." He murmured. Suddenly something grey bothered his eyes. The dawn was creeping stealthily into the junkyard. Quaxo staggered to his paws, and Skimble helped him limp towards Tugger. His head was spinning again, but he focused on the tom whom had raised him. Skimble stepped back, as Quaxo buried his face in the squirming and whimpering tom's mane. Tugger startled away, accidentally jerking Quaxo's head up, but Quaxo did not care, and ignored it. Tugger's warm and pained blue eyes landed on him, and instantly filled with tears. Tugger pulled Quaxo to him, and curled up around him, not letting him go.

Quaxo squirmed a little, and Tugger loosened his tail. Quaxo slumped into The Rum Tum Tugger's fur, and drifted into a strange sleep. Tugger quickly fell asleep too, snoring softly, his heart beating against Quaxo's back lightly.

When Quaxo woke again Tugger was waking up again. The tribe was still sleeping outside, though the sun climbed steadily higher in the sky. Every cat seemed reluctant to leave him. Deut and Munk were sleeping just outside the den, and Teazer, Jerrie, Tanto, Cori, and Victoria after, then the rest of the tribe, variously scattered. Quaxo slowly rose and walked up to Deut, gently nudging his head. Deut's soft twinkling blue eyes fluttered open, and he gazed at Quaxo. He smiled, and Quaxo nudged Munk. The silver tom rose to his paws, stretching with a relieved smile. And so Quaxo went, limping heavily throughout the tribe, and gently nosing each cat awake. When he woke Cori, Tanto woke instantaneously at the same time as her brother. Quaxo rolled his eyes and moved on. Soon the entire tribe was awake and the morning hummed with the constant quiet chatter of the tribe cats, as they celebrated, and welcomed him, and greeted him, and showered him affection. Quaxo was usually very shy, but he blushed, and allowed the tribe to shower him with love. He was very confused. He did not even know on a personal level some cats in the tribe, yet they all cherished him. He suddenly realized that he had a bond with these cats, blood or not, being a fellow Jellicle meant everything to them, and him being their new Jellicle Protector, meant the world more. He smiled happily, his head buzzing a bit.

After what seemed like ages the cats began to disperse reluctantly, not at all eager to leave him and go about their duties. Tugger, Jerrie, and Teazer were the only ones that remained and followed him into Jenny's den. Quaxo suddenly heard a deep and terrified mewling. He darted past his friends and into the kitten's room. The oldest kitten, Victoria, was looking rather ill, and she had accidentally kicked Etcy awake. In turn El, Pounce, Tumble, Billy, and Jem had woken, their ears flattened, staring at the white queen, who was really looking more greenish. The young teenager raced past Quaxo and out of the den. Quaxo followed her, and came upon her losing last night's dinner in the shadows behind the den. Then the queen slumped against the junk pile nearby and slid off her paws. Quaxo walked up to her, and sat next to the younger queen.

"You're sick?" He murmured questioningly. Victoria blinked painfully at him with a shrug.

"I…I don't know." She rasped with fear. But she was looking pale, even for an ivory cat, and a cold sweat pasted her fur to her head. Quaxo blinked in shock as she collapsed.

"Jenny!" He howled in fear, crouching over the queen with concern. Seconds later Tugger and Jenny appeared with Jem, Jerrie, and Teazer on their heels. Jenny crouched by Vicky and took her temperature. She then checked her all over. Fear-scent instantly radiated from Jenny's body. Quaxo swallowed heavily as she spoke.

"I….I need Skimble." She meowed nervously. Jem darted into the den with the mischievous twins. Skimble appeared a moment later, and ran to his mate. She looked deep, deep into his eyes, and he swallowed when he saw fear there.

"What is it Jen?" He asked. The queen blinked, tears in her eyes.

"Talloma." She replied darkly. Anyone in or near the den froze, their breaths hitching. Quaxo swallowed nervously.

"What is that?" He asked in a cracked voice.

"Its…it's a disease that one can never wake up from unless they are injected with a certain formula, that requires the blood from kin." She meowed gravely. Quaxo blinked in confusion.

"So what? There are lots of members in her family." He meowed. "Jelly and Admetus primarily. Jenny and Skimble glanced at one another before glancing back at Quaxo with concern. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't have to read their minds. After the way Ella had acted…He had only heard rumors of who Ella's litter-sister had been. He narrowed his eyes to slits, worry in them.

"Victoria is Griddlebone's isn't she?" he asked quietly, eyes narrowed. Jenny looked angry for a moment.

"You know I wish you would stay out of our heads." Jenny snapped in annoyance. She glared at him with pain in her eyes, and Quaxo knew she had confirmed his suspicions. His eyes were round and gentle, soulful green.

"I don't just go into my tribemates heads. That's an invasion of privacy…And besides you would know if I had of. Right Skimble?" He asked the ginger calico tom. Skimble nodded in return, looking a bit uncomfortable. Jenny's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Quaxo…I don't know how I could have thought that." She meowed quietly. Then she looked up at him. "But how did you know? Even Victoria does not know. Only Skimble, Admetus, myself and Jelly know." She meowed. Quaxo blinked.

"I think you will find I am a very observant tom, and I noticed the way Ella was around Victoria. I have also heard rumors of Ella being sisters with Griddlebone, so I put two and two together." He meowed. Jenny blinked.

"How come you did not suspect that she was not Ella's instead?" Jenny asked. Quaxo smiled.

"Ella is fixed, and has been since she was six months old." He meowed. Jenny gasped and wrinkled her nose.

"That's terrible!" She breathed. Quaxo nodded, his head with an amused afterthought.

"They tried to fix me two weeks ago too." He meowed. Jenny and Skimble gasped and awkwardly stared at him. He smirked when Skimble cleared his throat.

"Tried?" The old tom asked. A mischievous glint entered his eyes.

"Oh they tried…but I killed them." He meowed with a dark grin. Jenny gasped and Skimble gawked at him.

"You didn't!" Skimble protested in shock.

"No! Of course not!" Quaxo laughed. "I did something worse. I performed magic in front of them, and freaked the heck out of them! Then I just vanished and reappeared behind them and knocked the antithetic and sharp things on the floor, and glared at them with a hiss." He laughed. Jenny and Skimble's eyes widened in shock and worry.

"But Quaxo, you will get our world discovered by the humans!" Jenny meowed. Quaxo laughed.

"They won't tell anyone." He meowed.

"How do you know?" Skimble asked sternly.

"Because everyone else would not believe them, and would call them crazy." He meowed. Jenny and Skimble rolled their eyes, and Quaxo grew serious once more.

"We need blood from kin." He meowed darkly. "And Ella cannot do it. Her Majesty went away on a trip to Canada, and took Ella with her." He meowed gravely. Jenny shivered visibly. Fear-scent radiated from her and she stared into his eyes.

"Then someone will have to go and find Griddlebone." She meowed. Quaxo blinked.

"I will do it." He meowed. Skimble and Jenny stiffened as one.

"No!" they both snapped. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?" He demanded. "I am magical. I could just think of her, and appear at her side." He meowed. Jenny and Skimble glanced at one another, their eyes dark.

"Because Griddlebone works for Macavity. She lives in his lair." She meowed darkly. Quaxo blinked, and his brow furrowed.

"And I suppose you know where it is?" He asked bitterly. Both looked at one another, and frowned with fear. Quaxo nodded. "It will be me that goes. He cannot keep me there if I am captured, and I don't think he will try anything anyways." Quaxo growled.

"Why not?" Skimble asked.

"Because I hurt him pretty bad that night, and he is scared of me." He growled. Skimble and Jenny looked at one another uncertainly. Quaxo felt frustration and anger boil up in him. "Look! No matter what you say I am going! Vicky is one of my best friends, and this whole tribe is my family. I will not sit here and let her die when I know I can help!" He snarled. He turned without waiting for an answer and vanished into the dusk that was now falling. Wherever had the time gone? Quaxo felt air whirl around him, and there was a small *pop* as he appeared in an alley. He peered out and saw a huge old warehouse that looked abandoned.

Quaxo stood for a few extra moments, and then narrowing his eyes strolled out into the light of the sliver of Jellicle moon. He could see a cat, hiding near the door, and its eyes shot to him almost immediately. Quaxo walked right up to it, his green eyes blazing with determination.

"What do you want?! This is private territory!" Snarled a ragged black cat, with sickly yellow eyes. Quaxo blinked, un-phased.

"I have come to speak to Macavity." He said in a strong and deep voice.

**OOOh. Another cliffie…oh well…honestly I kind of like ending them that way. It leaves the reader in suspense. Thanks to all you wonderful and loyal readers, who follow, favorite, review or just read my story. Once again, if you have an idea let me know and I may very well use it. **


	7. Part 7: Intrusion

Quaxo's Secret Tale Part 7

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope it surprised you very much. A plot twist I threw in there….or like four or five….oh well….Lets see what Macavity has to say about Quaxo's intrusion on his home. Hi Bombafan! Yes me and my cliffies….mwaa haa haa….**

"I have come to speak to Macavity." Quaxo meowed in a strong and deep voice. His green eyes were blazing with determination, and cold amusment at the pathetic guard. This unnerved the guard, and he swallowed thickly.

"Who are you?!" He snarled. "Why would the great Napoleon of Crime want to see your pathetic little tail?" He snarled. Quaxo smirked, and shook his head, as though amused by this slightly larger toms antics.

"You fool! Who do you think your talking too?" He cackled. "I am the cat of Her Majesty herself, as well as Macavity's own flesh and blood. I am his son Quaxo." He snarled. The cat narrowed his eyes.

"Prove it!" He snarled. Quaxo stepped back once, and rose to his full height, as his fur changed from tux, to sparkling black, and his paws crackled with blue electricity. The cat blinked, and his eyes widened, as he felt the power that emitted from this young cat…however there were very few magical cats in the world, and Macavity was suspected to be the only one. The tom snarled.

"Follow me." He stalked through a small hole in the wall of the seemingly abandoned warehouse….inside however there was light, and a huge training room, with shredded manikins of cats, and humans alike. A few toms fought together against a pollicle dog manikin and a few more fought amonst each other, preforming tricky manouvers, their claws tearing through their opponents fur. Some glanced up as the two came in, and the scraggy black tom, flicked his tail towards the door.

"Stalor! Go watch the entrance!" The puny cat ordered, as he led Quaxo around a corner. The tom immediately went out the hole.

There were rooms on all sides of them and as they walked down a long hall Quaxo could smell many cats, and hear snoring, or quiet conversations. He guessed that these were sleeping quarters. Quaxo followed the tom, while he calmly observed his surroundings. His soft paws fell silently on the cold stone floor. He noticed that he could hear the other toms pawsteps, slapping softly on the floor, and his fur swished as he moved. But Quaxo, like his father was completely silent. No sound of fur, not pawsteps…not even a breath. They turned another corner, and there were more doors…some smelled inhabited, but most smelled of various things. One had the scent of food drifting from within, and some the smell of waste. Some smelled of dangerous things, and some smelled alarmingly of blood.

Near the center of the hall there was a long corridor stretching off to one side, and it was dim and smelled of fear, pain and blood. Quaxo could make out rooms, where the doors had been removed, and replaced with bars. He could hear sobs, and pitiful mewls, and angry screams, and muttered curses. He sighed and walked on. At the end of the hall there were stairs, stretching up. The small tom led him up about twelve floors before he stopped on the top floor, and headed into a short hall. A large red-wood door stood at the end of the hall, and the tom halted outside of it. He tentatively knocked a paw on the door.

"Boss?" he called tentatively. There was a loud snarl from inside.

"What the hell do you want?!" Macavity spat in a savage tone. "I told you all I wanted no one to bother me!" He roared. Quaxo frowned. Though his voice was filled with rage and hatred, it was strained. The cat outside the door visibly winced.

"Um…Its me, Wilaric. I….errr…." he hesitated wondering what to say, and Macavity roared in fury.

"What is it Wil?!" He snarled furiously. "Don't waste my time!" Wilaric winced and blinked.

"Umm….there is a cat here to see you." He meowed in a trembling tone. Macavity snarled in annoyance.

"I told you I would see nobody anymore!" he hissed furiously. The cat winced again.

"But….this cat says he is your son, and he has magic." He meowed. There was a very long silence….you could hear nothing but the nervous breaths of Wilaric and Quaxo waited.

"What does he look like?" Macavity snarled bitterly.

"A black tuxedo tom with green eyes." Wilaric meowed, with a quick glance at Quaxo. Macavity growled low in his throat.

"Send him in." he growled. Wilaric opened the door, and pushed Quaxo in before closing the door behind him. The retreating toms pawsteps echoed down the hall quickly.

Quaxo observed the room, his eyes curious and cautious. The room was dim, no lights on, but the faint moonlight filtering through the red painted windows, and making the room glow ever so faintly with a red hue. His eyes adjusted to the dim light of the utterly silent room…Shapes began to take form, and he could make out a desk at the far end of the room, standing before a large red painted window. There were papers scattered about on the desk, and a small bottle of what might have been rum. There was a small couch in front of his desk, and off to the sides of the room as well. There was a fireplace on one wall that was dark and cold, clearly unused. And Quaxo understood why. If there was any smoke coming out of the building it would alert humans, pollicles, and cats alike of the building was being used, though it was supposed to be abandoned.

Off in the other side of the room there was a cat carrier…The sight of it sitting there nearly made Quaxo shudder, and in the corner of the room there was a large cat bed, draped with blankets and pillows. Two ice blue eyes glared from on the bed. Quaxo could smell sickness in the air. It was a rank rotten smell, of burnt flesh and blood, rotting. Quaxo blinked at Macavity as he lay there glaring at the black cat.

"What do you want? Realized your Jellicle's are pathetic. Do you lust for the power I own?" He growled in a rasp. Quaxo blinked. He could feel the weakness of Macavity…the ginger Napoleon of Crime was dying. Quaxo blinked into the darkness again.

"No. I would like to speak with one of your Hench-cats." He meowed. Macavity growled.

"Who?" He asked.

"Griddlebone." Quaxo replied. Macavity was silent for a long moment before he spoke again.

"Why?" He growled darkly.

"I would rather keep that between her and I. But I promise you it does not affect you." He meowed calmly. There was a groan as Macavity shifted.

"Get out Quaxo." He snarled. Quaxo blinked and instead padded closer to the tom. Macavity stiffed, and breathed unevenly as he clenched whatever wound he bore. But still he hid it.

"What is wrong with you?" Quaxo asked quietly. Macavity growled, but then he sighed, his eyes narrowed.

"You got your wish. You have killed me." He growled.

"But you still breath." Quaxo meowed. He was uncomfortable, thinking about what damage he may have inflicted.

"It is running out runt. You shot a hole through me." Macavity growled. Quaxo blinked…he wondered why Macavity was sharing his weakness with the black tom.

"Why has it not healed? Magicians can heal their wounds." Quaxo asked cautiously.

"I don't know…" Macavity paused. "Perhaps your magic is too powerful, or perhaps it has something to do with the fact that we share the same magic blood." He admitted reluctantly and grudgingly. Quaxo blinked.

"Perhaps I can heal it…if you allow me to talk to Griddlebone." Quaxo suggested quietly.

"Don't try and blackmail me runt! I don't need your help…" He paused as he moved, and grunted gritting his teeth. He stalked down from his bed and limped across the floor, trailing thick foul black blood. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Everyone needs someone else's help sometimes." Quaxo spat calmly. Macavity blinked at the kit, his eyes dark and furious. But the pain that tore through him was unbearable. The bitter-sweet scent of whiskey on his breath billowed in Quaxo's face, but drinking did NOTHING to ease the pain. It only seemed to bring some light headed sensation that faded away in minuets, and left the fiery pain unbearable and without relief. He faltered….Macavity had longed for death so many times, but know that it was near, he found himself struggling to fight for life. He was the Hidden Paw! He would not bow! He had a whole army of cats to lead, and many operations yet to accomplish. He considered the kits offer. He doubted Griddlebone would ever betray him. Not after he had saved her from Growltigers ship many years ago. He knew he had her in his paws. So what harm could there be to let the wretched tux speak to her?

Macavity snarled, and snorted angrily.

"Fine." He growled. Quaxo blinked. Suddenly he was very nervous. He knew how to do this effectively to himself now, and knew how to do it to another cat…but he would have to get close to Macavity, and force himself to WANT to heal him. With a swallow he walked slowly up to Macavity, who stood stiff as a board, staring at the tom while he approached. Quaxo blinked, inspecting the lean ginger tom, then blinked.

"Lay down." He ordered. Macavity did not move for some time, reluctant to take orders from anyone let alone this vile little beast. But then he crouched with a grunt and rolled onto his flank. Quaxo blinked in shock. There was a deep wound in Macavity's stomach, black burned skin crusted around the edges with pus, and dark and evil black blood that smelled of rot-food dribbling from the wound…it did not seem to want to heal, even naturally. Quaxo wrinkled his nose with a cringe, and crouched behind his father, at his back. Macavity was stiff, but staring at the young tom with guarded curiosity. If Quaxo could heal him then he would know the true meaning of power. Few cats could heal another with their powers…when they did so the magic cat absorbed the wound, and suffered from it momentarily...If the magic cat was not careful, or if they were too weak, then they could die from the absorption. Quaxo lay behind his father and pressed close, his own body tense. He rested the tip of his tail on the wound gently, and Macavity winced, but noticed that the tail no longer had a white tip, but was sparkling black.

"Finally dropped your stupid magic word?" Macavity growled bitterly. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Presto." He growled, and there was a blue glow from his body…the pupils vanished from his eyes and left two glowing green orbs. The blue glow slowly spread over Macavity, and it brought Macavity's powers to the surface. The blue glow mingled with Macavity's golden glow, and white light came from Macavity's wound. Quaxo could feel the fire begin to spread through his stomach…he winced, and simply clamped his jaws shut as he focused…it was more effort than he had ever used before and pain erupted in his recently injured head as well. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime the pain began to ebb away and Quaxo opened his eyes, his glow dying down. Macavity instantly jerked away from him, and stood tall, glaring at the panting tux…yes he was a tux once more, stars no longer dusting his pelt. Quaxo stared up at him as he panted, weariness in his eyes. Quaxo did not expect any thanks, and none was given. Macavity hesitated…he could kill him right now…but then again…He hissed.

"Griddlebone's room is on the floor below this one, your first door on the right." He growled. With a flick of his tail all mess and rotten smell vanished, replaced by cedar wood and whiskey. He stalked back over to his bed and leaped up, settling into the blankets, and glaring at Quaxo. Quaxo had stopped panting and glared back at him, before he turned and stalked from the room, closing the door silently behind him. He walked back down the highest flight of stairs, and into a hallway. The first door on the right appeared, and he veered towards it. He knocked once and after a brief pause a sweet and seductive voice answered him.

"Come in." It called. Quaxo opened the door, and slipped into the room, before closing it behind him, and staring at the queen. The room was dimly lit with candle light, and a beautiful white Persian queen stretched out on red silk blankets and pillows. Her eyes sparkled a beautiful pale sapphire, and her bright blue collar gleamed with diomands. A beautiful white gold heart shaped tag hung from the collar. The queens tail lashed about gently, in graceful movements, and she watched the young tom with interest.

"Griddlebone?" Quaxo asked, completely un-phased by her beauty. She smiled in amusment.

"Yes. What can I do for you Stockings?" She asked. Quaxo blinked and replied.

"I need to ask you a personal question. Please do not be angry with me." He meowed. The queen perked up with interest.

"What is it?" She asked. Quaxo sighed.

"You are Victoria's mother?" He asked. Griddlebone blinked slowly.

"who are you?" She asked.

"I am called Quaxo. I come from the Jellicle's. She is a dear friend of mine." He meowed. Griddlebone blinked in nervous confusion.

"Only the four old cats know of this. How do you?" She asked.

"I figured it out myself. I need your help." He meowed. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What has happened?" She snarled.

"Victoria has got a disease. Talhoma or something like that. I can't remember…but she is dying and she needs blood from a family member to save her." He meowed. Griddlebone stiffened.

"You will find no help from me!" She hissed. "I gave her to the Jellicle's so she would live a safe and comfortable life! I am not her mother! Jellylorum is. Find some other cat to help you!" She spat. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"You were trying to protect her yet you will not save her now?!" He spat. She winced, but held firm.

"No. Do you know they need a lot of blood for that. It leaves the other cat weak for days. Weakness is unacceptable here!" She spat. Quaxo blinked.

"Who else is her kin? Ella is in Canada for a few months. There is no one else…" He growled…then his eyes widened. "Who is her father?" He growled low in his throat. Griddlebone was about to retort when the second part of the question surfaced. She froze and stared at him for a long time, her eyes unreadable.

"Who do you think?" She growled quietly. He paused for a long time…then he realized something…this room was nicer than Macavity's himself. The queen slept alone here, and was healthy, and respected…his eyes slowly widened in realization.

"M…Macavity?" He stammered. Griddlebone did not respond, but the look she gave him was conformation enough.

"Who do you think I was protecting her from?" She murmured quietly. "Did you never hear what Macavity did to his last mate when he found out she was pregnant…She died, and he killed the kits." Quaxo visibly flinched, and his eyes narrowed considerably.

"I know what happened all too well….better than most." He growled. Griddlebone gave him a curious tilt of her elegant head and he sighed. "Likia was my mother. Macavity is my father." He growled. Griddlebone gaped at him. Then something snapped in her. She leaped up so fast, and leaped in front of him, her ears flat and her long ivory claws out. She was about to attack him, but he held up a sparking paw, his fur turning all black. She hesitated then stepped back still glaring.

"Get out now! There is no help for you here! Leave!" She roared. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Your daughter will die, and it will be your fault." He said. He turned and walked out, closing the door silently behind him. He vanished from the spot and reappeared in the Jellicle junkyard…he knew what he had to do. He stalked into Jenny's den. Cats had crowded around outside, and Skimble guarded the entrance. Demeter bristled and looked at him funny as he passed. He smelled of Macavity and blood! But she said nothing, and he vanished past Skimble, who let him in. the den was quiet inside, and Jenny was crouched over Victoria's motionless body, dabbing her head with a soaked cold cloth. She looked up as he padded in.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. Quaxo's expression was grave.

"I found her, and spoke to her but she will not help. I know who Victoria's father is, but he will not help either. So I found her brother instead, and he has agreed to help." Quaxo meowed quietly. Jenny stared at him.

"What? Where is he?" She asked. Quaxo blinked.

"Your looking at him." He replied softly. Jenny blinked in complete and utter confusion….until she pieced it together.

"Macavity is her father?!" She gasped. Quaxo nodded gravely.

"I hope my blood is strong enough." He meowed. Jenny hesitated.

"Quaxo…I…You can't…" She broke off as Victoria moaned in her sleep, the sound filled with fear and pain. Jenny shivered, and she nodded. "Get up onto the other bed." She meowed. Quaxo climbed up on the bed next to his sister, and he lay down closing his eyes. He felt a sharp prick as Jenny stuck a needle into his foreleg.

"I will be taking a lot of blood." She murmured. Quaxo only nodded. Jenny connected the needle to a strange device, and the other end she stuck into Victoria's foreleg, and wrapped it in place with a piece of white cloth. She wrapped some around Quaxo's paw too, and stuck a needle full of strange queen liquid into the bag, that was slowly filling with blood. The red liquid mixed with the green liquid making it look almost metallic silvery. Jenny stepped back and watched, as the transfer took place. Quaxo moaned softly as he began to feel very light-headed and dizzy. His eyes fluttered closed and he fell into a dark and silent sleep…

_Until he could suddenly hear Victoria's thoughts. He head was screaming in disbelief and terror…Quaxo realized she had heard every word he had said to Jenny, about who her parents were. He gently entered her mind, and she immediately noticed his presence. _

"_Is it true Misto?!" she demanded. Quaxo sighed. _

"_Yes. It is. I am sorry." He meowed. Victoria let out a series of sobs in her head, and Quaxo tried to comfort her._

"_B…but Jelly is my mom…" She sobbed. Quaxo sighed gently. _

"_She still is Vicky. Blood is not important. Just look at me. I was raised by Rum Tum Tugger." He meowed. She blinked away her tears. _

"_b…" She started. Quaxo cut her off. _

"_Its ok Vicky. What does it matter? Macavity does not know you are his, so you are safe. You have a lot of cats here who love you, and did Jelly not raise you as one of her own? Treat you with the same love and respect she did her other kits?" He asked gently. Vicky took a shuddering breath. _

"_Yeah." She meowed. Quaxo smiled. _

"_Then why do you need a cat who abandoned you and a cat who would have killed you?" He asked. "You don't…and besides…I am your brother…and I loved you like a sister before I ever even knew." He meowed. She nodded with a trembling sigh._

"_Ok. I'm sorry Misto. I do have family here. I don't need criminals in my life." She muttered venomously. She smiled brightly at her half-brother. "Thank you for saving my life…" She whispered…_but then Quaxo pulled from her thoughts and swam in his own. At least her mother was alive. That was his last thought before darkness completely carried him into unconsciousness, unable to control or think at all. Only endless, thick darkness.

It was a long time before Quaxo woke again. When he did his head was foggy, and he felt as though he had swallowed cotton. He was dizzy and felt weak and shivery. He tried to stand, but found he could not. Then he realized it was dark. He was in a soft bed of blankets, and his sister was curled up close to him, sleeping, tail over her nose. She smelled healthy again, and her breathing was even and steady. Quaxo coughed lightly, and a second later Jenny appeared, heavy bags under her eyes. Quaxo blinked up at her, and she smiled gently.

"Hey luv…are you feeling alright?" She asked softly. Quaxo found his voice was uncoporotive but tried.

"Thirsty." He rasped dryly. Jenny nodded. Quaxo did not miss the worry in her voice. She fetched him a small green bowl and set it down next to him. He reached out his head shakily, and lapped greedily at the cool and refreshing water…it gave him a little strength, but he was still weak.

"Is that better dear?" she asked gently. Quaxo nodded.

"Yes…but Jenny, what's wrong? I know something is bothering you." He meowed. She blinked softly.

"You were have been out for two days…it really affected you badly…did you do anything that day? That might have weakened you?" She asked. He blinked and then realization hit him.

"Popping all over the place does not help…and I had to heal a cat who had a bad wound…he was dying." He meowed. Jenny blinked her eyes sad.

"Quaxo your actions are admirable, but don't you know that healing bad enough wounds can hurt you very badly? You could even die." She meowed with a frown. Quaxo looked up at her pondering this over.

"I would give my life for any cat…and to take a life would be the worst thing on the entire planet." He meowed. Jenny smiled gently.

"You are a good cat Quaxo. You show none of your fathers traits except perhaps his speed and skill. But your heart is pure, while his is shadowed." She meowed. Quaxo smiled at her.

"Because I have all of you…he did too, but he chose to ignore that." He meowed. Jenny stared at him for a very long time.

"You are indeed a very clever cat Quaxo." She murmured. "You will be a good leader like Munk one day too." She added. Quaxo swallowed.

"I still don't know if that was a good idea." He murmured.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Making a cat, barely any older than a kit, Jellicle Protector." He muttered. Jenny blinked in the faint candlelight.

"Quaxo. Though you are young you are a good cat, and would do anything to protect our tribe. There is no cat better suited to the job." She meowed. Quaxo smiled softly.

"Thanks Jenny." He meowed, pushing his doubts away. "I just don't want to fail them." He meowed. He stared at the floor his green eyes gleaming in the faint light. Jenny smiled with a sigh.

"You won't Quaxo. I know you won't. In the end it will be you who saves us." She meowed. Quaxo blinked at her, feeling something stir inside of him. His ears flicked, as weariness dragged at him again.

"I am tired Jenny." He said in an almost kittenish voice. Jenny smiled.

"Sleep Quaxo…when you wake we shall go out into the warm afternoon sun and hunt some plump mice, then make some delicious mouse loaf…We will eat in the clearing where it is warm and sunny, while we watch the rest of the tribe…" Her voice was fading slowly as Quaxo fell asleep. "Cassie and Alonzo will be lying together on the car. Deut will be sleeping on the Tire. The kittens will be playing on one side of the clearing while the older toms will be practicing battle moves on the other side…Tugger will be swooning about, surrounded by all the queens. Munk will be sitting somewhere high watching the yard…Tanto and Cori will be basking on the Tire with Deut, while they watch Teazer and Jerrie wrestle in the clearing. All will be quiet and peaceful, and there will be cars honking far in the distance, and birds singing nearby…" Quaxo dropped into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of what Jenny had said…He could see Vicky sitting and talking shyly with Cori, and Jenny lay outside her den with Skimble, gazing over the quiet tribe. Quaxo himself practiced moves with Teazer and Jerrie, his tux pelt shining in the bright hazy sunshine…

When Quaxo woke in the morning the den was active and cheerful. He could smell someone frying mice or something on the old grill and he could smell fresh milk. He smiled and rose from the pile of blankets where he had been sleeping. He felt stronger than he had in a long time and he shakily rose to his paws, and tested them out. Pounce and Tumble leaped over to him, and tackled him back into the blankets. Quaxo laughed, staring up at the kits who were bigger than he was.

"Rats! Grrr…off!" He meowed shoving the pair of them off him. He grinned at them as they rolled backwards, then leaped to their paws.

"Quaxo! You'll never guess what!" The brown and white tom kit (Tumble) squeaked in joy.

"What?" Quaxo asked, with a wide smile…their happiness was contagious.

"Munks best friend from Kitten hood has returned to the junk yard!" He announced.

"Who?" He asked.

"He is called Streaktuftalus." He meowed. "Or Talus for short." He added. Quaxo blinked.

"Yeah and he is soooo cool!" Pounce added excitedly. Quaxo furrowed his brown in thought.

"Lead the way." He meowed. The tom kittens led him into the clearing where the tribe was gathered in a huddle. As soon as the tribe cats noticed Quaxo they parted allowing their Jellicle protector through. They all looked pleased that he was well again.

"Mistoffelees! Theres a new cat!" Admetus purred.

"Or rather an old one." Skimble meowed.

"He is so cool Misto!" Jerrie put in. Quaxo emerged from among the cats, and halted, in front of Munkus. The silver tabby tom was standing next to his opposite. Munk was silver with vivid black stripes, and pale blue eyes, but this cat was black and fuzzy with silver streaks running through his fur. His orangish-amber eyes reminded Quaxo of a fiery sunset. He blinked. And strangest of all his tail was curled around one of his legs. Quaxo narrowed his eyes…something about this cat was strangely familiar, yet he could not put his paw on it…he noticed a few other kittens giving the tom strange looks as well. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Munk spoke.

"Ah Quaxo! Talus. This is the new Jellicle protector Quaxo Mistoffelees. He is um…He is Likia's only surviving kit." He meowed. Something unreadable passed through the toms eyes and he smiled warmly at the small tom.

"Hello Misto. I am Streaktuftalus. I am your mothers brother." He meowed. Quaxo's jaw dropped.

"Your my uncle?" He asked. The tom nodded.

"Yep." This cats voice was strong and deep, and somehow sounding arrogant, despite his warm smile. He looked calm and relaxed, yet perfectly cool. He was clearly the fun rebel of the family. Quaxo blinked. This tom was tall and slender, built a lot like Quaxo, and Quaxo wondered if he would grow tall one day too…like his father, like his uncle…like Tugger. He smiled in welcoming.

"Welcome back to the junkyard." Quaxo greeted him warmly. The tom smiled.

"Thanks Protector." He purred. The cats gradually dispersed and Munk led his lifelong friend to his old den, which Quaxo had not noticed before. And Quaxo returned to Jenny's den to find his sister.

"Hey Vicky." He purred in greeting. She smiled.

"Hi Misto." She purred. Quaxo was cut off as Jenny came into the room with a stack of bowls, and a pitcher of cream. Skimble had returned and followed her in with a platter filled with fried mice. **(Did anyone get that joke? Eh? Lol) **She set them on the table and Quaxo and Vicky padded up to the table, sitting down and being served. They ate breakfast with Jenny's family and the kittens, then Quaxo returned to his den, and Vicky returned to Jelly's den. She was still unsure of where her heart lay.

Quaxo sighed as he curled up in his pipe. He rolled his eyes as he heard Tugger…'entertaining', some queen deeper in the pipe. He snorted.

"You Tugs! I'm home so keep it down!" He called. There was a long drawn out silence then a huff.

"Errm…Whatever you say kit!" Came Tugger's breathless, and strained reply. Quaxo rolled his eyes again then closed them, drifting into sleep. Darkness stole over his dreams…

_Quaxo hissed as he was jostled about by countless bodies. _

"_Stop! Back off!" He yowled desperately. The cats smiled stupidly at him. He began to recognize faces. Bomba, Demeter, Pounce, Tumble, Jenny, Vicky, Etcy. He yowled as they pressed in on him, crushing him in the heat and pressure of their bodies. _

"_Misto! Show us some tricks!" Some cat yowled. A chorus of agreement rose up. Quaxo howled in fear, as he realized he was completely black with sparkles dancing on his dark pelt. He blinked and desperately tried to change back to himself, but it did not work…He tried again and again, but he could not. _

"_No! Its me Quaxo!" He yowled. The cats pressed in harder._

"_Who is Quaxo?" The asked in a robotic unison. He shivered violently. _

"_Me! Me! I am Quaxo!" He howled. He still could not change back. _

"_No you are not. You are Mr. Mistoffelees. Show us a trick!" The echoed as one. He struggled to get away and ran into Jenny. _

"_Jenny!" He said desperately. She nearly fainted. _

"_Mistoffelees talked to me!" She breathed falling in Asparagus's arms. He flinched._

"_Munk?" He asked._

"_Misto. You're the best Jellicle protector..in fact you can have my position! Everybody! Mistoffelees is the new Jellicle Leader!" He yowled. Cheers of joy rose from the crowd. Quaxo ran and ran straight into Tugger's chest. The big tom stepped back and gave him a dazzling cocky grin. _

"_Hey Misto!" he greeted. Quaxo flinched._

"_No! It's Quaxo! It's Quaxo!" He yowled. Tugger gave him and amused look._

"_Stop playing games Misto! There is no cat named Quaxo." Tugger laughed. Quaxo shrunk._

"_But I am Quaxo." He breathed. Tugger rolled his eyes. _

"_No. You are Magical Mr. Mistoffelees…and there isn't any need for me to shout it!" Tugger purred.. Quaxo pressed his paws to his ears as they all closed in, cheering his magical name…._

"_Misto! Misto! Misto!" _

Quaxo woke with a jolt in his nest. His blankets were all around him kicked about, and some were shredded. He felt a light touch on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to see Tugger. Quaxo's eyes were wide, and his breathing was heavy.

"Quaxo?" Tugger asked nervously. Quaxo sighed in relief and collapsed against the big tom trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tugger asked.

No." Quaxo meowed. "Not yet." He added. Tugger nodded in understanding. Quaxo pressed close to him and Tugger curled around him falling asleep. Soon both toms breathing was even and their flanks rose and fell in sync. A bundle of black, gold and white. Two pale green eyes peered from the end of the den, and softened as Tugger comforted the young tom. Bomba smiled gently and withdrew into the shadows, feeling rather tired and happy. She curled up in Tugger's nest, breathing in his warm and alluring scent, and drifting off into sleep. All three were in a peaceful place….Little did Quaxo know tomorrow his life would change in some ways forever…

**Ok. I hope you all enjoyed this one. I know I was a bit late updating…but I have been really busy lately. So yeah. Enjoy. Don't worry Bombafan. Our fiery red bombshell plays a more important role to the story soon. **


	8. Part 8: A Shadow Behind A Name

Quaxo's Secret Tale Part 8

**So a minor Cliffie in the last one…Honestly was not going for that, but whatever. Sorry cliffie haters. (*cough* Bombafan *cough*) Arrg…what was that! Ha ha…I think I swallowed a bug…yeah that's my excuse…Also thanks to my newest reviewers Effanineffable an CatFanGirl. I am so glad you like my story. Thank you! And CatFanGirl. I assure you I would not ship Quaxo with anyone else…except maybe Tanto. QuaxoXTeazer was always my plan. On with the story!**

Quaxo woke the next morning to find Tugger still curled around him in his nest. He smelled a bit odd… He could make out the faint red outline of Bomba further down the tunnel, but paid no mind. He rose stretching, and trying to figure out why he had woken early, and crept from the den, his ears flicking. He looked around, watching the faint dove-grey dawn light slowly light up the sky. He spotted Alonzo sitting watch on the Tire, and padded over leaping up next to him. Alonzo smiled warmly at him.

"Morning Misto." He meowed. Quaxo winced as his dream resurfaced, flitting through his head, but he forced a warm smile and touched noses with his friend. Though the tom was many years senior to him Quaxo and he had become close friends since he had saved him. Alonzo himself believed that Quaxo was his closest friend second only to Munk and apparently he had been very close to this cat that had showed up yesterday. Talus. Quaxo still felt uneasy about the tom, and he believed he had definitely seen him before…somewhere…He had no idea. But he was suspicious and cautious around the tom, though they were kin. He knew the tom was friendly and funny, and like an overgrown kit, never getting mad, and Quaxo believed he could really like him…if he actually trusted him. He knew the tom cat was hiding something, but when he had attempted to probe the toms mind he had found a solid barrier barring it from others, and Talus had flashed him a nervous glance, realizing what he had been trying to do. He however pushed all these thoughts aside, and blinked at Alonzo.

"Morning Lonz." He purred. Alonzo smiled at him, not noticing his discomfort.

"So what are you going to do today?" Alonzo asked him.

"Umm…not sure. Probably set up the patrols, then do a round of the junkyard. Then I will take my shift on the tire. I'm not sure after. Probably hunt for my den guests. Bomba moved in with us for the time being." He meowed. Alonzo smirked.

"So Tugger has finally decided to settle down with one? Maybe now the rest of us have a chance." He asked. Quaxo rolled his eyes.

"You already have a mate. And no. I don't think it will last. She is the queen he loves undoubtedly, but I doubt he is ready to give up his err...'freedom'." Quaxo meowed with amusement. "I'm sure that's why he refused to move into her den when she asked him, and invited her into MY den instead." He snorted. Alonzo laughed with amusement.

"Well now. Perhaps you should trade her dens." Alonzo laughed.

"Everlasting no! I love that den. That's MY pipe!" Quaxo snorted with wide eyes. Alonzo laughed.

"Ok! Ok!" Alonzo chuckled. "Forget I said anything." He paused. "If you want I will help you hunt later." He purred.

"Sure." Quaxo meowed. He lifted his head as the Jellicle toms began emerging from their dens and clustering in the clearing. Quaxo sat and gazed over the cats as they sat around the Tire, murmuring to one another. Skimble licked the remains of a mouse from his muzzle and trotted over quickly. Tugger padded out of the den looking ruffled, his eyes tired. Quaxo could not help but wonder if the tom who had raised him had stayed up protecting him late last night. He blinked with amusement Tugger quickly lapped his mane into order and stumbled over to the group. Quaxo immediately blinked, taking a step up, and staring down at him. He smelled sour like sickness and Quaxo narrowed his eyes. Talus and Munk were last to bound over, Munk leaping up next to Quaxo and Talus sitting down. Alonzo leaped down next to him and sat, looking up at Leader and Protector. Deut was among the toms as well, seeming to have been accepted as an equal into their ranks, instead of a superior. Gus had ventured from Jelly's den and sat close to the old leader, talking with a smile on his face, and his shaky paws resting on the sandy earth. Deut was smiling too and chatting back. Both fell silent as Munk sat down and Quaxo stepped forwards. He lifted his head high and spoke in a confident and friendly tone. Though this was his first time he had pushed his nervousness aside and smiled at his tribe-mates.

"Ok. So patrols. We will need two patrols to hunt, and six patrols throughout the day." He meowed. "Whoever is not busy can lead hunting patrols and the in between patrols. Munk will lead this first morning patrol. With him will be Asparagus, Coricopat, and Talus. I will lead the afternoon patrol with Admetus, Mungojerrie, and Skimble. Alonzo will lead this evening's patrol with whoever is fit enough to go." He meowed. Tugger's voice rasped from the crowd. It sounded like it was painful for him to put his cocky arrogance into his normally strong voice.

"What about me?" He asked. At the sound of his voice several cats turned their gazes to him, concern flitting through them. Munk opened his mouth his eyes narrowed.

"Your sick. Your going to stay in bed." He growled. Tugger blinked.

"What? I'm fine!" Tugger argued.

"Tugger." Munk said in a warning tone. Tugger narrowed his eyes defiantly and Quaxo cut in.

"He's right Tugger. You're going to go and sleep and let Jenny and Jelly take care of you." Quaxo meowed. Tugger blinked, a bit more uncertain with the young tux.

"But I'm fine!" He protested loudly. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"That wasn't a question Tugger. That was an order." Quaxo said sternly. Cats around the clearing froze…Munk was the only cat who ever told Tugger what to do and the big tom never listened, only bristled and did exactly what he was not supposed to. Tugger's eyes flared for a heartbeat and there was a long tense silence, huge black and golden spotted tom, and small black and white tux, locked in a silent battle. Tugger opened his mouth about to say something then blinked, lowering his gaze and flattening his ears.

"Fine." He growled. The cats blinked and a murmur of surprise ran through them. Quaxo smiled.

"Thanks Tugs. I will bring you some braised rabbit soup later. I know its your favorite. Skimble, would you please escort Tugger to Jenny's den?" He asked. Skimble nodded with a smile and led droopy looking Tugger away. Quaxo then glanced at Deut and Gus.

"And you two….hmmm…I think guard duty on the Tire for the day is plenty of work? Don't you say?" Quaxo asked in a friendly tone. Deut smiled widely loving this kit more each day…did I neglect to mention that the day before Deut had announced that he would be staying in the Junkyard until death claimed him? Well I did now. Gus grinned too, his paws shaking against the earth.

"That's just swell." Gus purred rustily. Quaxo nodded and leaped down helping the toms up. When they were settled on the Tire Quaxo sat down and conversed with them for a few heartbeats before he padded off to find out what everybody was doing. Everyone was waking up and hanging about the clearing and their dens. Only Munk, Talus, Cori, and Asparagus were not present, instead seen on the outskirts of the junkyard patrolling constantly. Apparently the threat of Macavity had passed for now, and life in the junkyard continued to move on.

Quaxo had just found a piece of stone to lay on, watching the yard, and relaxing in the warm sun, when he heard quiet voices raised in anger and annoyance. He slunk around the corner to see the bunch of aging kittens glaring furiously at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer who looked startled.

"Why did you do that?!" Tumblebrutus demanded. He and Pouncival along with the other kittens had grown and now glared with fire at the others. Did I neglect to mention anything about them? Well. Tumblebrutus and Etcetera belong to Jenny and Skimble…But there is another bad story behind one of these two kittens. Bill Bailey belongs to Alonzo and Cassandra, and Electra and Pouncival belong to Jelly and Admetus. Victoria was supposedly Jelly and Asparagus's kit, but as we recently learned the young queen is in fact the daughter of Griddlebone and Macavity. Though Pounce and Electra did not know that. And Jemima was the daughter of Demeter and Munk. Asparagus Jr. was Jelly's brother, and he had no mate, simply preferring to care for his father. He too lived with Jelly and Adme.

Anyways. Tumble and Pounce were bristling glaring at Teazer and Jerrie. Electra and Etcetera stood behind them eyes wide, and Jemima was trembling near a pile of junk even further behind those two. Quaxo watched through narrowed eyes. Tumble looked livid. Jerrie was facing him, looking startled, while Tumble's back was arched and fire burned in his eyes.

"Watch where you are going you two mouse-brains!" He spat. Jerrie's eyes narrowed.

"What's your problem Tumble? It was an accident…Are you ok Jemima?" He asked, trying to step around Tumble. Tumble sidestepped, cutting him off from the young reddish queen, who had begun to nod.

"You're my problem! Back off!" He spat. The young brown and white patched tom was growing big, and was nearly as big as Jerrie, and definitely more built and well-muscled. Jerrie hissed.

"It was an accident! We didn't mean to run into her!" He growled. Tumble snarled.

"I don't care! You don't even belong here! Nobody wants you here so why don't you just leave?!" He spat furiously. Teazer's eyes sparked with hurt and she made a pitiful noise. Jerrie's eyes sparked with rage.

"What did you say to me?!" he snarled.

"Leave! Nobody wants a couple of outsiders like you around. Your not real Jellicle's!" He growled. Before Jerrie could speak Quaxo darted out from behind his pile of junk and shoved past Jerrie, towering over the brown patched tom. Though Quaxo was smaller, her was long legged and taller. Pounce, Electra and Etcetera backed off a pace, and Bill Bailey who suddenly appeared behind the two young queens backed up too. Their eyes were wide and nervous. But Tumble did not back down, just glared at the young Jellicle Protector.

"I don't want to hear that kind of rubbish out of your mouth again, do you hear me?!" Quaxo snarled. Tumble hissed, his face a mask of hatred and anger.

"I don't care! You can't tell me what to do! You're not supposed to be here either! You're no true Jellicle! Just the son of a couple of traitors! You don't belong here either, and you do not deserve to be our protector. Alonzo does! He has been serving Munk for a long time, and has been doing it well!" He spat. Quaxo's eyes glowed with rage and he leaped onto Tumblebrutus with a snarl of fury. The two toms rolled a little ways, wrestling to get the upper paw. Tumble was using claws, and digging them into Quaxo's flesh, but Quaxo has his claws sheathed using only his soft paws to batter the young teenaged tom. Finally Quaxo had skillfully pinned the larger tom to the ground and glared down at him. Tumble's eyes blazed with a mixture of anger and surprise. Quaxo drew his lips from his sharp ivory teeth.

"Enough of this nonsense! You will stop right now! You will not insult or make your fellow Jellicle's feel unwelcome! Is that understood?!" Quaxo ordered and then demanded. His tone was laced with something…a natural authority…in all honesty there pair of glass green eyes watching thought he sounded a lot like Macavity at this moment. But he knew the tux would never be his father. The calico tom trembled then stepped into the open…

Quaxo sensed Skimble's presence before he saw him. He knew the old Scottish tom had heard Tumble's words, and he had sensed the anger and shock from the tom. He glared at Tumble until the young tom swallowed and nodded.

"Yes." He mumbled, looking away. Quaxo then let him up and stood aside, looking over as Skimble appeared. Skimble was nervous. He blinked at the cats, but his eyes narrowed with determination when he saw Teazer and Jerrie. Teazer looked heartbroken, and Jerrie looked hurt and furious all at once. Skimble took a shuddering breath then…

"Quaxo is right Tumble. You will show respect to your tribe mates. They all belong, including Jerrie and Teazer. Their father was…is a Jellicle. They are my kits and they are your sister and brother." He meowed. Every cat in the clearing except Quaxo froze and stared at him in shock. Jerrie and Teazer's mouths were gaping open and they stared at him with glassy silvery green eyes. Skimble waited for someone to respond. Quaxo sighed.

"What a time to tell them." He muttered. He looked at Tumble who looked completely confused, and stared at the ground in front of him. Teazer's eyes whipped to Quaxo, and Jerrie looked at him more slowly.

"You knew?" Teazer asked in a trembling voice. "You knew and you did not tell us?" Quaxo winced. She was the last cat he wanted to hurt. He sighed and looked at his paws.

"I saw it in your memories…and then read Skimble's mind. It was the truth. I knew when your…when your mother showed up that morning he would come forwards. I did not want to hurt or betray Skimble. It was never my place to tell you." He explained. Teazer shook her head angrily.

"I thought you were our best friend! You kept part of our lives from us! Something that has eaten at us forever!" She wailed. Quaxo flinched away from her.

"Please. I begged him not to say anything." Skimble meowed. Teazer shook her head and glared with hurt at Quaxo. Jerrie was gaping at him like he did not believe it. He shook his head, still staring at his friend. Quaxo took a step forwards and Teazer took a step back. Quaxo froze, unbearable pain filling his eyes. In a quiet trembling voice he spoke.

"You think it was easy for me? To keep something like that from my very best friends. To decide whether I wanted you two to hate me forever, or Skimble to hate me forever? To decide what was right and wrong? I never wanted to hurt anybody. But I have ever since I arrived. Cats keep getting hurt because that scum that is my father keeps hurting you all to get to me. I have problems too ok? My mother is dead. I never even knew her. My father hates me. He left me for dead as a kit. I was raised on a lie. I never knew who I was…I still don't. One thing I do know is I bring pain to this tribe. Even though every day and night I try my hardest to protect you. Tumble is right I don't belong here. I don't deserve to be the Protector because I can't even do that. You think you have had it all hard? Well at least you have Skimble now, and even if not him you still have each other. My brother and sisters died with my mother. And I am starting to think it would have been better for everyone if I had of too." He growled. His eyes were filled with tears now, and the kittens, and Teazer and Jerrie, and even Skimble gaped at him with shock, pain and sorrow. But also fear. He looked down and realized his paws were sparking blue. Without a word Quaxo turned around and ran from the smaller clearing and into the larger, crossing it before darting into his pipe. He picked up his bedding and dragged it to the back where Tugger and Bomba's nest was. There was lots of room inside, so he dragged it to the farthest darkest corner, and curled up among the blankets, closing his eyes. His mind was whirling. Anger and pain raced through him, growing and growing.

_Tumble is right. I don't belong here…I don't deserve to be the Protector…I am hardly more than a kitten myself and all I bring is pain. Maybe it would be better if I just…left. Vanished without a trace. Then everyone will be better off. No extra Macavity attacks, no magic wielding lunatic. I could just become my true self…part of the shadows. That's all I ever was before I showed talent. That's all I am now. A shadow hidden behind a name. _

In Quaxo's distress he had forgotten to place protective barriers on his mind…And almost immediately he heard Cori's alarmed voice, and felt Tanto's shocked presence.

_Misto?! _Cori thought.

Without pausing to think another thought, Quaxo forced both the mystic twins out of his head, and threw up his impenetrable barriers. He squeezed his eyes closed, and let darkness carry him into sleep…

Meanwhile in the clearing Skimble was quietly talking with the two twins, Etcetera and Tumble quietly near his den, while Bill Bailey, Electra, Pouncival, and Jemima sat near the Tire looking unusually subdued. Other cats passing witnessed the distress, the uneasiness, the pain. But no cat dared comment or ask, for fear of the answer. It felt like one more heartbreak in the junkyard could break the tribe apart. Shatter the mirror of unity that was the Jellicle tribe. Old Deuteronomy sat by the gate observing the cats. His thoughts were confused and distressed.

_What is happening to my tribe? Has my old age come too soon? They are all distressed and uneasy around one another…If something else happens, will my Jellicle tribe stay together? Or will they be broken apart forever? _

A paw prodding Quaxo woke him later and he blearily opened his eyes. A sense of sadness and weariness rested over him. Munk stood looking down at him.

"Its time for you to take out the patrol." He meowed softly. Quaxo stood up without speaking, his eyes not leaving the ground, and his ears and head drooping. He walked past Munk, and his tail left a small indent in the sandy ground. Munk watched him worriedly. Quaxo walked into the warm sunlight but it did nothing to brighten his dark mood. His head was aching and his heart was breaking and there was nothing that he could do. He spotted the three cats of his patrol waiting for him. Admetus was standing on Skimble's left side, while Mungojerrie sat a short distance behind them, staring at his paws. All three looked up at him as he appeared and were very nervous about the drastic change in the young Protector. Quaxo didn't look up. He wordlessly flicked his tail and led them towards the gate. He flicked his tail for Jerrie to go one way, and the other two to go the other, while he took the west side of the junkyard solo. He was alert while he was patrolling, his mind blank of everything but the attention he needed to pay to his surroundings. Then dusk was falling, and he met the others back towards the center of camp. For the first time he spoke.

"Any sign of trouble?" He mumbled. His voice was distant and empty. The three exchanged glanced before all reported that there was nothing to report, then Skimble and Admetus walked away. Quaxo was about to return to his den, when…

"Quaxo…?" Jerrie's tentative voice broke through his dazed state of mind. "Me and Teazer wanna talk to you. Back by the old oak." He murmured. Quaxo looked up at him through glazed eyes that spoke a thousand levels of pain.

"Why would you want to talk to the useless Protector?" He rasped in a tired and defeated tone. Jerrie sighed.

"We were shocked and scared by what happened earlier. Teazer and I are sorry, and she wants to talk to you too." Jerrie murmured. With a heavy sigh Quaxo looked at him.

"Fine." He meowed. He followed his friend slowly. Jerrie and Teazer's den was made in the hollow of a huge oak tree. The space was deep, warm and sheltered, with plenty of space to move around inside.

Teazer was inside the hollow, staring at the wall when Jerrie and Quaxo walked in. She turned and looked at him, pain in her eyes. Quaxo sat down and Jerrie walked over to her, sitting down beside her. There was a heavy and uncomfortable silence and Quaxo looked anywhere but the twins while Teazer looked at her paws, and Jerrie looked at her. Quaxo looked around their home. In the many moons since he had arrived here, he had never seen the inside of their den. It was a large and dry hollow, nestled in the trunk of the tree. The entrance was small, and blocked out the cold, and whatever bad weather might assault London. Inside the floor was thickly layered with blankets, and pillows leaned against the walls. There were holes in the walls, filled with nick knacks, and treasures. Rumpleteazer was wearing her favorite Woolworth pearls, but there were a few different colored pairs hanging on a knot in the wood. There were other things. Various trinkets, mostly shiny, food, a couple of bowls, and even an old Argentinian joint bone. It looked as though a claw had carved unique designs on it. It was actually rather stunningly beautiful, and Quaxo let his gaze come to a rest there. He was aware of the feelings of discomfort and regret radiating from the twins, but these feelings radiated off of him as well, though the twins could not sense it the way he could. Finally Teazer spoke, following his gaze.

"You like my bone art?" she murmured. Quaxo blinked in genuine surprise.

"You did that? Its beautiful." He meowed in awe. Teazer smiled a little.

"Yes. Thank you. I did it with my claws." She meowed. Quaxo blinked.

"That's amazing!" He murmured in awe. He closed his mouth and looked at his paws, another awkward silence falling over the three friends…Then after what felt like forever Rumpleteazer stepped towards him, so she was close.

"I'm sorry Quax….I…I overreacted. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said that…You were right. It was Skimble's place to tell us…I should not have expected you to tell us." She murmured. Quaxo looked up into her beautiful silvery green eyes.

"Its ok. I understand…You just learned something life changing…I get it." Quaxo meowed. He remembered the day he had discovered Macavity was his own father…But he wished that Skimble, or any other tom alive was his father. He blinked and looked at Jerrie over Teazer's shoulder. The twin tom padded forwards and stood next to his sister. Quaxo blinked.

"Can you two ever forgive me?" He asked quietly, his bright green eyes bright with desperation and sadness. Teazer purred and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Of course. But it is us who should be apologizing." She meowed. Jerrie nodded. Quaxo sighed and pressed close to his two friends.

"Thank you. I forgive you too." He meowed. The three purred and pressed close together for a few heartbeats…

"I am sorry I made you so upset too Quaxo. I never thought about or realized what you have or are going through." Teazer murmured Quaxo smiled sadly.

"Its ok…I am the Protector. I should have held in my emotions." He meowed. Teazer laughed.

"But then you wouldn't be Quaxo anymore." She purred. They fell into a more comfortable silence. Then Quaxo leaped to his paws. His eyes were narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Jerrie asked. Quaxo rolled his eyes, then he smirked.

"Do you feel up to a little….a little heist of sorts?" He asked with a purr. Jerrie and Teazer glanced one another, mischief forming in their smirks and dancing in their same colored eyes. They looked at him.

"What are we going to do?" They asked in unison. Quaxo smiled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We are going to teach Tumblebrutus a little lesson…A lesson he will not forget." Quaxo purred darkly. The twins smirked and excitement lit in their eyes.

"What do we gotta do?" Teazer asked.

"Well…" Quaxo began. Their heads drooped close together as Quaxo spoke briskly and quietly, the twins cutting in every once in awhile.. Then he snorted and pulled back. "No! We do not need Talus's help!" He growled. The twins looked at him.

"Why? He would be perfect." Jerrie meowed. Quaxo growled and glared at his paws.

"I suppose you're right…But I don't trust him…He is hiding something." Quaxo growled. Teazer and Jerrie shared a wide eyed look and dropped the subject.

"Ok then…Moving on. Where?" Teazer asked. Quaxo smirked.

"In the clearing that the mess happened in today." He meowed. Teazer and Jerrie nodded.

"When?" Jerrie asked.

"Tomorrow at noon." Quaxo meowed. The twins nodded again.

"Ok…Now we have to ask Talus to help us." Jerrie meowed. Quaxo nodded.

"Yes….I think he will say yes…But I will be watching him." The tux growled.

"Ok master spy." Jerrie said, rolling his eyes. Teazer gave one of her infamous giggles. She met Quaxo's gaze and Quaxo gave a smile that would make the Cheshire cat proud.

"My friends…Let the games begin." Quaxo meowed with a smirk.

**Ok. I know you all wanted a little emotional Quaxo drama. So, there you have it. Please enjoy the rest of the story. Let me know if you have any ideas. If any of you have an idea you would like to see in this story then review, and I will add it in. Yes there is already a developing Quaxo/Teazer relationship. Another couple of Jellicles are soon going to be born. The infamous Carbuckety, as well as his sister Sillabub. I am giving Carbuckety his own intense story. He will be like a miniature Tugger. If there is something you would like to see develop in the story of either young Carb or Sill, then let me know and if I like your idea then I will put it in. Enjoy the story! And also I am starting my first contest. If you can guess who will be Carb and Sill's parents then I will write you a story about whatever cat or cats you want. You can even give me some sort of idea if you want. The names will be released in Chapter 12 or 13. Have fun and good luck!**

_**-Britsto **_


	9. Part 9: Memories

Quaxo's Secret Tale Part 9

Tumblebrutus's Scars and Talus's Tale

**OK. Hi guys. Sorry for the wait…I just don't have a lot of time on my hands lately. So. You were all guessing for my contest. No Carbuckety and Sillabub's parents are not either Tugger and Bomba, or Quaxo and Teazer. The contest is however still open, and the winner gets a story written about whatever they want so long as I know the fandom. So tell me if you dare, who are Carbuckety and Sillabub's parents? I am very happy with my loyal reviewers, Bombafan, ** **Effanineffable , and CatFanGirl. Ever pleasant to hear from you guys! So the contest is still on, I am still open for ideas for the story. So I wanted to let you guys know that I am seriously depressed. I CAN'T FIND SKITTERNIMBLE! I was reading A Jellicle Vacation Gone Wrong, which is sooo freaking amazing…Well the story has not been touched since last March, over a year ago! I have pmed Skitter to ask what was up, and I even got to the point where I asked if I could adopt the story and finish it…but no reply…I am like so scared Skitter died or something…I'm really going crazy. If you have read Skitter's work then you will understand! And that one story is amazing! I wanna know who the Phantom cat is! Graaaaa! Lol. Anywho. Enough of my ranting. On with the story.**

Quaxo located his target in the very clearing where they were meant to be. He was perched high up on some junk, watching the kitten play with his friends. Then suddenly they were blindsided. Kittens tumbled every which way, and scrambled to their paws. Talus stood there panting. Tumble immediately leaped to his paws and hissed.

"Watch where you are going!" Talus's eyes narrowed in fury and the large tom towered over the kit.

"What did you say to me?!" He snarled in fury, his eyes narrowed…For a heartbeat they almost looked as though they were flaming. Tumble was unsure of himself now. His ears flattened, and his eyes widened and he took a step back, looking up at the big tom. He swallowed and spoke again, his eyes narrowing.

"I..I said watch where you are going!" He growled feebly. Talus growled, stepping towards the kit, and towering over him. He continued to advance as Tumble scrambled back.

"You think you can order me around kit? Think I am just another outsider? Well kit I have been here a hell of a lot longer than you! And you know what? I heard what you said…About my sister. She was no traitor! Quaxo is no outside, and neither are those twins. If anybody is an outsider here, it's you….Jellicle's are kind, but all you are is bitter. Why is that little patched cat?" He closed in and suddenly Tumble realized the other kittens were gone. And Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were standing right behind him. He stopped so fast Talus had to stop suddenly. Tumble looked fearful.

"W…What did you do with the other kittens?" He asked. Mungojerrie let out and insane laugh.

"We killed them. You were right about us Tumble. We are only here to destroy the tribe for Macavity!" Mungojerrie cackled, drawing his lips back from his teeth. The young tom's eyes widened.

"W…What?" He darted away from the cats, his eyes wide and his fur bristling at all angles. Talus lunged and pinned the kit to the dirt. He squealed in terror, and Quaxo prepared to leap down. He shifted so his fur was all black and sparkling, and his green eyes glowed as though they had no pupil. Then he slid out his claws and slowly stalked down the junk pile. Talus and Mungojerrie had rolled the struggling kit onto his belly and they pinned him, facing towards Quaxo, who stood tall, eyes narrowed furiously. Tumble's eyes widened and he fell silent, with a thick swallow of fear. Quaxo blinked.

"Tumblebrutus. You accuse us of being outsiders, so now we will begin to treat you like an outsider would. Because of you we now work for Macavity. Now you had better stay still or I will rip your throat out." Quaxo snarled. He leaned forwards and pressed his nose to the kits forehead, squeezing his eyes shut and concentrating on Tumble's memories. The earliest memories shocked him and he stiffened. Both cats were temporarily paralyzed, caught in the darkness of memories.

_Cold and darkness were the first memories in the kits head. But there was something else…something abnormal. There was a constant swaying. A tongue was gently rasping over Tumble's fur, but the large cat who was probably his mother was stiff with fear. She was trying to keep Tumble quiet, and the little kit did fall silent. Then there was something else. Fear overcame the other cat as there was a loud clatter, wood against wood further down the barge. The deep growl of some huge cat penetrated Tumble's young deaf ears. Whoever it was they were bearing down quickly. The cat behind him stiffened and moved away to stand in front of him. _

"_No! Please! We will leave….I'm sorry!" The she-cat wailed…it was not a familiar voice. The other cat snarled._

"_It's too late you filthy she-cat!" He snarled in rage._

"_Tumblebrutus!" The she-cat screeched in fear. Moments later there was a clatter and another young tom's voice answered. _

"_Hyenagorranul! Back away from Jillianucko right now!" The cat snarled. There was the sound of a scathing huff. _

"_You can't do anything to me you foolish kit!" Hyenagorranul snarled. There was a hiss and then the sound of a scuffle. Loud angry yowls and screeches. Claws tearing through flesh. _

"_Tumblebrutus!" The she-cat screeched. Little Tumble heard the she-cat launch herself across the room. There was another snarl, and scuffling. _

"_Jilli!" Tumblebrutus moaned. It was guttural as though liquid bubbled up from his throat. There was a she-cats screech in pain…but then something huge lumbered across the room. Little Tumble's eyes ripped open as pain laced through his young body. Something sharp lashed across his throat, and his eyes opened to see a huge dark brown tom with green eyes looming over him. The jaws stretched towards him but he was suddenly torn away. It was not the she-cat or young tom that stood there but a large brown tabby tom. _

"_Hyena! What are you doing! I warned you to leave Jilli and Brutus alone! You've done it now!" He hissed in fury. He lunged at the cat, and sank his teeth deep into the toms throat. The other cat collapsed, blood pooling from his throat. Then the brown tabby turned, looking through one eye, and one eye patch. He lifted the bleeding kit and padded over to the she-cat who scrambled to her paws. _

"_Growltiger! Thank you…My kit! Tumble!" She licked the blood at the kits throat. Then she found some things and treated the wound. When Tumble was set back down he could see a copper and white patched tom lying behind the pale brown she-cat. He was in a pool of his own blood, and the she-cat turned to him. _

"_Brutus…." Her voice cracked and tears plopped at her paws, mingling with the blood….The copper and white patched shape moaned in agony, and she leaned down and licked his muzzle. He blinked open remarkably pale blue eyes._

"_T..take him t…to my sisters Tribe. He will be s..safe there." Brutus rasped. She licked his cheek, tears falling from her muzzle onto his face._

"_Ok. I will be back. I love you Brutus." She whimpered._

"_Love you too Jilli." He replied, his eyes fluttering closed. _

_Jilli turned to the injured kit who was barely conscious and lifted him. She raced out of the door and wound up a narrow wooden hall. Then she was on the deck. Tumble could see many cats around, staring at her with narrowed eyes. Some with annoyance, some mildly interested and others with compassion. She raced past them all and onto a wooden plank that connected the mighty ship to the shore. She leaped down and her soft paw pads slapped on the cobble stone ground. She raced along, Tumble swinging from her jaws, and pain lacing through his tiny body, at each jolt her body made as she padded along. Many streets passed and darkness had fallen, when she finally reached the Junkyard, looming up, a shadow over the street. The only light was from a garish yellowish orange street light that stood outside the yard. Jilli slipped inside and made her way cautiously through the yard until she reached one den. It was Skimble and Jenny's. There was a quiet cry from inside the den then panting, and a soft male voice comforting her. Jilli slipped inside and came upon Jenny lying in a pile of rags, a soggy kitten at her flank, and pain in her eyes. Skimble stood near her head, and Jelly was wrapping the kitten in an old blanket or something. Jenny looked up as soon as the young cat entered. _

"_Jilli?" She murmured in a surprised and tired voice. Jilli smiled. _

"_Hello Jenny. Brutus sent me….This is our kit. He was nearly killed and we were hoping you might be able to raise him as your own." Jilli murmured. Jenny looked at the kit with the bandaged throat through sad and fearful eyes. Then she nodded._

"_Of course. Tumblebrutus is my brother and I would do anything for him…even if he is a lousy pirate." She chuckled. Jilli nodded sadly and set the kit next to Jenny. He instantly snuggled into the warmth of her fur, next to the other little kit. Jilli smiled sadly._

"_Jenny…I don't know if Tumblebrutus will live the night…Hyena messed him up pretty bad…Hyena is the one that tried to kill this kit as well." She murmured. Jenny gasped quietly and looked up at the other she-cat. _

"_I…I promise I will take care of this kit like he is my own." She murmured. Jilli nodded thankfully._

"_His name is Tumblebrutus as well." She murmured. Jenny's eyes softened as she gazed down at Tumble, who gazed back up in confusion, to young and in pain to understand what was going on. Jilli stared at the kit for a long time, who turned his head and met her gaze, then she turned and vanished without a trace into the night. Her pale golden eyes were forever burned into Tumble's memory, though he would never understand why he dreamed of such eyes each night. Nor why he dreamt of a monster with dark green eyes, and long white teeth, nor why he dreamt of blood. Quaxo continued to watch as the memory blocked itself from Tumble's head, and the kit grew older, forgetting all about it outside of nightmares. He thought he was the son of Skimble and Jenny, and had no knowledge of the scar on his throat beneath thick white and brown fur…_

Quaxo snapped out of the kits thoughts and stumbled back, his face turned from mischievous to shocked and fearful. The others stared at him with wide eyes, Tumble looking most frightened, not knowing what the magician had seen. Quaxo walked forwards and blinked. He reached out and gently parted the fur on Tumble's throat, revealing a pink and vivid scar, a mark of where his throat had nearly been torn out. Jerrie, Teazer and Talus's eyes widened as they stared at the mark. Quaxo bristled.

"Get off of him! Now!" The two toms scrambled away from the kit, who remained crouched there staring up at Quaxo. Quaxo stared down at him. "I'm sorry Tumble. We were only joking, trying to get you back for being so hateful towards us…I…You had better talk to Jenny about that mark on your throat." He murmured, staring into the kits remarkably pale blue eyes, so like his fathers. Tumble blinked and nodded his head.

"o…Ok. I…I'm sorry I was so mean…I was not in a good mood yesterday and Jerrie and Teazer scared me…I get mad sometimes…I don't know why. I didn't mean it Misto." He whispered. Quaxo touched his muzzle to the kits head.

"It's Ok. We all forgive you. Your friends were in on this by the way." Quaxo meowed, forcing a smile. He let out a yowl and Pounce, Etcy, El, Jemi, and Vicky darted around the corner, and leaped onto the kitten, who forgot about his fear and upset, and laughed, rolling with the others. Quaxo smiled and moved to sit in between Teazer and Talus, watching the kittens. Jerrie sat on the other side of Teazer. Talus was staring at Quaxo, looking confused. Quaxo narrowed his eyes and Talus blinked. He sighed heavily and rose to his paws.

"Come with me." He meowed. Quaxo blinked and with a glance at the kits then the twins he rose to his paws and padded after the black tom with silver shot through his fur, like frail wisps of mist. His orangey yellow eyes glowed faintly, as he sat down in the next clearing and faced Quaxo. Quaxo stared into his eyes. Talus was quiet for a long time before he spoke, his voice almost sad.

"Why is it that you hate me?" He asked quietly. Quaxo blinked.

"I don't hate you. But you know as well as I do that you are hiding something. Not just from me but from the whole tribe…from Munkus…And you have blocks on your mind stronger than Macavity's." Quaxo replied, too tired of all this rubbish to lie to the cat. Talus winced.

"Every cat has secrets." He murmured, his ears flicking back a little. Quaxo blinked with a nod.

"Yes. I have learned that more than anything else I have learned here. But you're always nervous…Always on your guard. But nobody else seems to notice." Quaxo meowed. Talus sighed.

"I'll tell you what. You tell me what you saw with Tumble, and whatever secret it is your hiding that you feel so guilty and angry about." The tom cat countered. Quaxo narrowed his eyes.

"Your magic." He growled. Talus shrugged.

"Can't do anything much. All I can do is change forms, feel emotions and appear, but I can't even control where I appear." He growled. "I can't read minds or anything. I can block my mind, but that took years and years of practice." Quaxo blinked.

"Fine. Tumblebrutus is not Jenny and Skimble's kit…" Quaxo launched into the horrific story, and Talus's eyes widened considerably. Something flitted through his eyes, as if he was suddenly remembering something from his own past. He shook his head and blinked, eyeing the young Protector.

"OK. That makes sense…but what is it that you are always so nervous about? So guilty about?" Talus asked. Quaxo's ears went back a little and he squeezed his eyes shut for a heartbeat. Then he opened them.

"I saved Macavity." He muttered. "I saved his life." Talus's eyes widened.

"Why would you do that Misto? He torments this tribe so badly… I…I thought you hated him." Talus murmured quietly. Quaxo looked up.

"I do…But Victoria was dying. I needed to speak to Griddlebone whom is her mother. Because it was a disease that needs kin's blood. I went to Macavity so I could get in his building and talk to Griddlebone. He was dying…He had a hole in his side from…well from me. But I found out Macavity is Vicki's father as well. And Griddlebone refused to help so I had to give some of my blood. Macavity cannot know that she is his daughter…I don't want him to start torturing her too. He can never know…" Quaxo blinked staring at his paws and Talus sighed and curled his tail around his nephew.

"Ok. I understand now. You had too. I won't tell you what my secret is because I don't want anyone to know or hear. But I will allow you into my mind, so long as you block it to others." He meowed quietly. Quaxo looked up at the tall slender tom.

"Ok." He murmured. He closed his eyes and pushed his mind into Talus's. The barriers immediately dissolved and Quaxo built them back up behind him. And then he was thrown into a confusing jumbled mess of memories.

_Talus squealed with delight and leaped onto a tiny silver and black stripped kitten. It was Munk. A few other kittens darted around him. Tugger, Alonzo, and even a tiny version of Macavity. There were also three queen kits, Deme, Bomba and Likia…Quaxo's mother. She looked just like Quaxo but without the white. Two queens sat nearby staring at the kits with smiles…Quaxo recognize Munk and Macavity's mother. The other was unfamiliar to him. Quaxo watched as Talus and the other quarreled with amusement. Even little Macavity…or Plato at the time seemed to be happy, smiling and squealing happily. Talus blinked with a smile, and leaped onto Likia._

"_Ha! Got you Liki!" He purred. The slender black queen kit squeaked and rolled over, pummeling his belly with soft paws._

"_Hey!" Talus squeaked leaping away from her. He only ran into Tugger, who had grown huge in his few short weeks of life. Tugger snorted and wrapped his hefty paws around Talus's shoulders, pulling him to the ground. Talus squealed in amusement._

"_Help! I'm being attacked by the lion!" He squeaked with a laugh. Tugger giggled. But suddenly Munk was there, he flung himself onto Tugger, sending the much larger kit rolling away. _

"_I'll save you!" Munk purred. Talus scrambled up and he and Munk closed in on Tugger. But Plato leaped up and ran over…It was Tugger and Plato against Talus and Munk. The four toms squared off then leaped. Plato and Talus, and Tugger and Munkus. The four rolled and squeaked and squealed until Bomba, Alonzo, Deme, and Likia leaped into the fray. Then it was a full blown fur ball explosion. _

_The memory faded away, with Talus laughing in a heap of kittens. The next memory was dark and cold, thick dark storm clouds over head, and thunder rumbling ominously in the distance. Talus was crouched pressed flush against Munkus, and Tugger. Both had their muzzles buried in a dry spot of their mothers fur bloodied and ragged fur. Munkus was silent, but tears poured down his face, and Tugger was sobbing violently into her fur. Plato stood nearby, staring through horrified and anguished eyes at her stone cold body, tears building in his glassy eyes, but refusing to fall. Two other bodies lay in the clearing with hers. Two queens. Deme, Likia and Bomba pressed against one while Asparagus and Jellylorum pressed against another. Gus, looking younger and far less confused stood behind them, tears falling down his face. Old Deuteronomy was staring at the scene through tear filled eyes, while other cats clustered around the clearing. Jenny was laying close behind Jelly, draping her spotted tail over her back, tears in her eyes. Suddenly the scene became clear to Quaxo. This was the day Munk, Tugger, and Macavity's mother had died, as well as Deme's mother, who was also Bomba and Talus and Likia's adoptive mother, and the other, Asparagus and Jelly's mother. Old D was shaking with grief but he spoke final words._

"_We…We gather here together to mourn the loss of a few brave and amazing cats….Dellalora, Hillikathaya, and Jenkoloctelle. Dell, Hilli, and Jenko were each their own cats, they were strong, and beautiful, and were each wonderful friends, sisters, mates, daughters and mothers. We will mourn their loss, and we will pray they find peace and happiness in the Heaviside Layer. We will pray that the Everlasting Cat guides their paws safely along their path there, and forever afterwards, and she shall comfort each of these families as they grieve. May Everlasting always watch over our tribe, in the name of the Jellicle Moon we pray. Farewell brave warriors, and may you find peace in your new lives." He rumbled, tears falling down his face. Then he lay next to his mates cold bloody body and closed his eyes, refusing to look at his grieving sons or tribe. Talus looked around at all the heartbreak before he rested his head on the she-cats cold body and drifted into sleep…_

_A new scene arose, a couple months later, Munk, Tugger, Plato, Talus, Alonzo, Likia, Bomba, and Deme were laying in the clearing…all looked rather depressed, and would not play. Plato was glaring bitterly at the ground, the ever present pain in his eyes. Likia was pressed close to him, while Munk watched her with pain in his eyes. Deme was watching too, her eyes sad. Bomba, Tugger and Alonzo did nothing, simply squeezing their eyes shut. Admetus was nearby watching Alonzo with troubled eyes, but not going near to the group. After a long pause Plato stood and snarled._

"_We need to go and kill that bastard that killed mother, and Hilli and Jenko!" He snarled furiously. Munk's eyes widened with fear an Tugger leaped up pressing close to his brother. Plato visibly relaxed, but his tail still lashed._

"_Plato! Father said he would have no choice but to banish you if you kept talking like that! He said no violence in this tribe. We do not need to kill to win our battles!" Munk said quietly, looking around with wide eyes. Plato's paws sparked._

"_Aeron killed three of us! Our mothers! Do you not see?!" He hissed furiously. "If we don't kill him he will kill more of us!" He snarled. His voice had alerted attention, Talus stood up and faced the magical tom. _

"_Be quiet Plato! We are all grieving and we are not talking of murder!" he hissed quietly. Plato snarled furiously._

"_Shut up! You don't know anything! Your mother abandoned you and Likia when you were kits! She left you to die! You would not understand!" He snarled. Talus winced, and looked away pain and anger in his heart._

"_I do understand. Hilli was our mother. Blood does not matter." Talus muttered. _

"_Blood means everything!" Plato snarled. Talus blinked, narrowing his eyes in fury._

"_No it means nothing! Family is about love, not blood!" Talus spat. Plato snapped….He leaped through the air and landed on Talus. Likia leaped to her paws. _

"_Plato!" She shrieked fearfully. But the tom was in a blind rage. He tore his claws across Talus's flank. Talus howled in pain, but refused to fight back, simply pushing his paws against Plato to try to get away from him. Then suddenly Plato was swinging through open air, his paws churning furiously. Deut stood there, Plato clutched in his jaws, but as soon as the fiery tom realized who it was he went limp and Deut dropped him, glaring down furiously at the kit. The tribe stood clustered around. Skimble was there too, but he was young, only a young adult. The rest of the tribe began to gather around, some faces familiar, others not. Talus was crouched on the ground trembling a little. Munk padded to his best friends side, and looked at his brother through wide eyes. Plato was panting, realizing what he had done. Deut spoke up finally._

"_Plato. You have gone too far this time! I am sorry but there can be no more acceptances. You may be my son but I must think about the good of the tribe. From this day forwards you are banished! You will no longer be allowed anywhere in or around Jellicle territory, nor will you be allowed to interact with the tribe members. If you are caught on the territory you will be treated as an enemy. Now go Plato." Deut growled…there was anger in his eyes but it only hid and unbearable anguish. The tribe looked on silently and grimly. _

"_Noooo! P…please give him another chance!" Tugger suddenly cried out, launching towards his brother and standing between the tall ginger tom and his father. He stared up through pleading eyes. Deut simply shook his head._

"_I'm sorry Rummy. He has had too many chances." Deut meowed. Tugger whirled towards his brother._

"_No! Plato! Promise him you won't do it again! Please you have to stay!" The young tom kit squeaked desperately. Plato shook his head._

"_No. I'm leaving. If dad does not give a damn about mom then fine. I don't wanna stay around here." He growled quietly. Likia stepped forwards. Plato looked at her, his eyes softening considerably._

"_I'm going with him." She meowed, glaring around challengingly. No cat questioned her, but several had sad looks in their eyes. Deut sighed._

"_You will be treated as an enemy too." He murmured quietly. She nodded._

"_Likia?" Talus murmured, eyes wide and sad. She smiled sadly at both Deut and Talus._

"_I'm sorry and I understand. But…I love him. I won't stay here." She murmured. Deut nodded in understanding and Talus bowed his head in acceptance, sadness in his eyes. But Tugger piped up again._

"_I'm leaving too!" He yowled desperately. Deut's eyes narrowed._

"_That is where I draw the line. You must stay Rum." He growled. Tugger glared up at him._

"_You can't stop me!" He snarled. Deut shook his head._

"_You foolish kit. You cannot go." Deut growled. Tugger snorted and turned his back on his father, marching over to Plato. Plato was staring at Munk instead, who looked utterly lost. Then he looked down at Tugger._

"_No. You can't come with me." He meowed. Tugger flinched. _

"_What? But she is going with you!" He spat. Plato squeezed his eyes closed then opened them, a new fire within._

"_No! I DON'T WANT YOU!" He snarled furiously. Tugger stared up with huge blue eyes that filled with tears. Then he turned and ran towards the den his loud sobs echoing after him. Plato narrowed his eyes and turned away from the tribe._

"_Goodbye Plato." Deuteronomy murmured quietly. Plato looked over his shoulder._

"_Goodbye father. And by the way, the name is Macavity." _

_That part of the memory ended and a new day, sunny and bright appeared, but the mood in the Jellicle Junkyard was gloomy. Talus, Alonzo and Munk were laying close together on the Tire. Deut had kept in his own den for many weeks now. He did not often come out and had lost his happiness. Tugger too had become quiet, but when questioned he smiled and brushed it off. He mostly hung out around the queens now. He was getting older, and was developing ruggedly handsome features, and the younger and older queens alike hung near him like burrs…Jennyanydots had adopted the kits when their mothers had died. Even though she was still a very young queen she had offered, and Jelly and Asparagus, even though they were adults had temporarily moved in with Jenny and Skimble. Talus was gazing into the distance. For days he had been contemplating something, and now his decision was final. Talus was going to leave the junkyard. He blamed himself for Plato…or Macavity leaving. And he was heartbroken. His sister had left and his adopted mother had died, and Macavity's words had cut deep. Talus loved his friends like his own littermates, but he could not stay. _

_Later that night when darkness fell Talus wrote a note and left it for Munk and Tugger to find. Then he turned and disappeared out of the yard. He ran and ran, not reappearing. Like Macavity, Talus was not there. _

_Months past and Talus kept on the move, attempting to master the few powers he had. One memory shocked Quaxo, and he would never forget the image…_

_Talus's paws were sparking but he had so little power it did nothing more. Then he blinked squeezing his eyes shut and focusing all his power…Something strange happened. His long shaggy fur retracted into his body, until all that was left was a short sleek layer that shone. There was more silver…His fur was short, shiny, and swirled mixture of silver and black, except for his broad white chest, tail tip and front paws. A black ragged r shape stood out against his white chest fur and his eyes were glowing red orbs. The tom looked at himself in shock, and Quaxo suddenly realized who the tom looked like…Who he reminded him of, why he had somehow recognized the tomcat when he had appeared in the junkyard. Talus was the Great Rumpus Cat. Quaxo saw many times Rumpus had darted in to save the day or foil Macavity's plans. Over and over he had done so, and Quaxo even witnessed the Awful Battle Of The Pekes and The Pollicles first paw. All of that just because he blamed himself for Macavity. _

Quaxo drew from the jumbled mess of thoughts and stared up at the tom.

"You…You're…" He blinked and Talus nodded.

"Yes. I visited Munk each year just after the ball…because no cat knows me as…my other self…So technically I am not at the ball…" He chuckled. "I don't think Munk likes Rumpus all that much…I love how he usually tries to imitate Rumpus Cat's dance moves, but can never keep exact pace." He chuckled again, shaking his head. Quaxo smiled.

"But why don't you tell anyone?" He asked. Talus shrugged.

"I just like to keep it to myself. Quaxo you know how it feels to be two different cats, and half of you treated differently because of it. Nobody knows I am some famous vigilante so they never treat me different." Talus meowed. Quaxo nodded his head, understanding burning painfully through him.

"Oh, I almost resent you now." Quaxo chuckled. Talus smiled.

"Oh well. Promise to keep it secret?" Talus asked. Quaxo nodded solemnly.

"On my life." He responded.

"Good. I only decided to tell you because I suspected you suspected something, and I knew you would understand." Talus meowed. Quaxo smiled.

"Well thanks for trusting me." He purred, rolling his eyes. Talus nodded.

"No problem. Nice that you finally trust ME nephew." Talus purred.

"Nice to meet you too uncle." Quaxo replied with a sheepish grin. The two turned and trotted back into the clearing where the twins and kittens were still playing. Quaxo felt so much better about his kin now, and he knew he could learn to get along with the goofy furball.


	10. Part 10: A Warrior's Heart

Quaxo's Secret Tale Part 10

**So. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Lol. Hi CatFanGirl. I am glad you are so interested in my story that you are eager for updates. Lol. That makes me feel good. I don't demand reviews but they sure are pleasant to hear! And thanks Carliedra Felinity Addams and for favorite…ing/following! Anywho…The contest is still open. The parents are not Tugger and Bomba or Quaxo and Teazer. Those of you who don't know the contest is to guess who Carbuckety and Sillabubs parents will be. HINT: they have had kit(s) before. I also want to note, if any of my OC's who have not had their back stories mentioned, capture your attention if you want as you prize I would write a story about one of them. Um…Also wanted to let you know that the back stories of both Tugger and Macavity are coming up very soon. Skimble shortly afterwards…Anyways. On with the story!**

Weeks passed without any sign of Macavity and peace was settling over the junkyard finally. Though Quaxo was not foolish enough to believe Macavity would not strike again. He knew something. There was an annual spring dance tomorrow. The Jellicle Spring Equinox Dance. It happened every spring and this would be his first. It was in early spring when Tugger had found the young kit in the rain…Quaxo was nearly a year old. His birthday was in eight short days, and the dance was tomorrow. Quaxo sighed with a happy smile. Even though he knew Macavity would strike things were good. He had been working with Tanto and Cori often again, and he had gone out on a few heists with Jerrie and Teazer and was due for another one tonight. He was eager to go on this heist. He had not only grown closer to Jerrie, whom was in his opinion his best friend, but he had been growing so much closer to Teazer, and he relished in that thought. Even the thought of her made him blush, and smile in a way that made him resemble Tugger when the big tom was drunk.

The day passed quickly and the Protector left the tribe well-guarded in his absence. He met the twins by the gate, a smile gracing his lips when he spotted them. The two bound towards him and leaped onto him. His collar rattled loudly against Teazer's pearls and he giggled. Teazer froze and stared down at him for a moment before she rolled onto her back giggling like mad, her paws thrashing in the air.

"You sounded like me!" She giggled. Jerrie was laughing uncontrollably too, pointing a paw at Quaxo, who scrambled to his paws and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey!" He growled. He leaped at both of them, wrapping his paws around them and narrowing his eyes mischievously. As soon as he touched them all three vanished in a puff of bluish smoke.

They reappeared and Teazer squealed in shock. Jerrie squealed too sounding very much like his sister. Quaxo laughed.

"Now who sounds like Teazer?!" he snorted in laughter. He stood up, realizing his destination had gone a bit wonky. He was in the palace, and the guards were staring at him with wide eyes. Quaxo rolled his eyes and shook out his fur, as if he had meant to come here. He grinned at the identical twins, as they looked around with wide eyes.

"I want you two to meet someone." He purred. Then he narrowed his eyes. "And no stealing anything from here." He growled good-naturedly. Teazer and Jerrie nodded, still looking around in aww. He padded through the long corridor leaving the startled guards behind him, and the twins trotted after him. He looked over his shoulder.

"I bet your family is not this wealthy." He purred. The twins shook their heads, jaws hanging open as they took in each new scene. Quaxo rolled his eyes in amusement and led them up long winding marble stairs. There had to be hundreds of rooms but only a few doors down he turned off into one of the rooms. The room was decorated with vibrant shades of red, gold and purple. There were two large beds that looked like miniature human beds. One said Presto on it and the other Ella, and the beautiful old white Persian was curled up in hers. She looked up at the cats entered, a welcoming smile on her face. Beautiful jewels and decorations covered the room, and a huge portrait of Quaxo and Ella hung over the mantel, while photos of previous cats whom had lived here decorated the top of the mantel. Ella rose, stretching and climbed off her bed. Her beautiful diamond studded collar gleamed in the light, and Teazer blinked at it with wide eyes. Ella yawned then dipped her head to her guests.

"Greetings Presto, who are your friends?" she asked with a purr. Quaxo grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Hi Ella…These are my best friends Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie." He meowed. The twins had halted and were sitting down, observing the royal cat with wide eyes.

"Greetings young ones. I'm Ella." She purred…The twins smiled wide, and with awe…

Quaxo and the twins stayed there for awhile, but not too long, before Quaxo took them to the place they were headed in the first place…Victoria Grove. They slunk into a house as darkness fell, and padded silently into the rooms…Quaxo felt a bit awkward doing heists with them anymore, since he was the Protector now, and this was less than respectable behaviour. He shrugged it off and padded silently into a dark room…But the fur along his spine bristled. There, in a huge basket on the kitchen floor was a Pollicle. A massive but slender brown and black dog with a short stub of a tail, and tall pointed ears, and a long narrow muzzle. It had a red collar around its neck, studded with small sharp metal spikes. It was snoring softly and evenly. Quaxo silently backed out of the room, his eyes huge, and his fur bristling. He accidently bumped into someone and turned to see Rumpleteazer, who was glancing over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"Lets get out of here." She whispered. Quaxo was about to agree when he realized there were no more snores echoing around the house. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was standing, staring at them with blue eyes that glowed softly in the faint light…It was a truly terrifying sight. And it sent a cold shiver of terror down Quaxo's spine. The Pollicle growled once, low and deep in its throat and Quaxo whirled towards Teazer, but the dog leaped towards them and barked loudly, grabbing at Teazer, as Quaxo leaped aside…Quaxo yowled.

"No! Teazer!" His eyes began glowing furiously green, and his paws sparked with blue light. In a heartbeat his fur was sparkling and sleek and black, no white apart from his face, throat, and tail-tip. His eyes glowed as the dog lunged at her, and he threw himself between the Pollicle's teeth and Teazer. He squeezed his eyes closed as jaws closed on his neck, but he sipped and it gripped his scruff instead. Quaxo felt sharp pain and felt the warmth of his own blood run down his neck…He wondered where the humans were.

"I will always take your place!" Quaxo suddenly yelled at Teazer, who was screaming at him for jumping in the way. He writhed in the dog's jaws and stretched around, digging his claws into its face and pulling. The blue power in his paws shocked the dog, and made the wounds burn. The Pollicle dog yelped and dropped him on the ground. He hit hard, and the wind was knocked out of him. Quaxo gasped, but leaped to his paws and touched his nose to Teazer's head. She vanished in a flash of blue energy, her wail echoing throughout the house. He noticed Mungojerrie watching with wide eyes. But a heartbeat later the striped calico tom leaped into the fight, launching himself at the dog. It grabbed him before he could lay a claw on it and flung him across the room. Jerrie crashed into a china cabinet full of vases and other glass things and they shattered loudly, and explosion of glass going every which way. Quaxo snarled and flew at the dog, his paws sparking. Bolts of energy flew at the dog, and it began yelping as it was hit repeatedly with hot and painful blue lightning. It snarled in rage, and in its moment of anger and confusion Quaxo leaped at the unconscious Jerrie and touched his fur. Jerrie vanished as well. When the calico striped tom was gone Quaxo faced the Pollicle again. It was staring at him out of narrowed angry eyes but there was something else in them. The dog blinked once then stood straight, stepping out of his defensive stance.

"You are brave kitten." It growled in a strange rumbling voice that sounded gruff and raspy as though he had gargled nails. Quaxo blinked, still, cautious, and still glaring at the dog.

"Not brave. I am aloof, shy and quiet. But I will do anything for those I love." Quaxo growled. The mighty dog whom still dripped blood onto the floor tilted his head to the side, curiosity in the blue depths.

"You have the heart of a Warrior. Most cats I have come across would flee ignoring those behind them, in their time of panic and fear, abandoning their companions. You however took what I had to give from another and acted selflessly. That is commendable. You may leave in peace, and you have my respect. If you need anything just ask. I am your ally." The dog barked softly. Quaxo tipped his head to the side.

"What is your name?" He asked. The dog blinked and looked at his paws.

"My humans called me Killer. But my birth name was Defender." The Pollicle said. Quaxo blinked and dipped his head..

"I am…..umm. Mistoffelees." He meowed quietly. Something broke inside him that day and he looked up at the dog, who stood taller.

"I am yours to command Mistoffelees." He barked quietly. Quaxo nodded and he turned away. As he walked past the stairs he smelled something coming from upstairs. He paused and looked over his shoulder at the narrow featured dog.

"Where are your humans?" He asked very softly. A deep sadness entered the dogs eyes.

"I am alone now." He barked very quietly. Quaxo nodded once and looked at the floor in front of him. He looked over his shoulder again but the dog was curled up sleeping once more. Quaxo vanished from the spot and reappeared in the junkyard…only to be thrown into insane turmoil…

Cats were buzzing around the yard, cries of grief and fear rang out. Some cats leaped away from Quaxo, fear in their eyes until they realized who it was, and then they swarmed him, sobbing and talking all at once, clinging to his fur…He cound't understand nor could he make himself heard above the clamour. So instead he blindly pushed his way through the crowd until he emerged in an open space. Jenny was crouched over a still calico tabby form, Teazer sobbing into his chest fur, and Skimble pressed close to her, tears running down his face. Quaxo stumbled a few steps forwards, and the crowd fell dead silent. The small tux tom didn't even notice the blood running down the back of his neck. Jenny was crouched on the ground, and she looked up and Quaxo with huge tear-stained eyes.

"Mungojerrie….Mungojerrie is dead." She whispered. Quaxo fell to his knees, screaming into the still night air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His anguished and completely broken and heart breaking wail echoed all across London. People lifted their heads, Pollicle's barked nervously…Cats moods fell dark, and somewhere out there in the dark depths of a warehouse, a tall and lean ginger tabby with the scent of whiskey clinging to him snapped awake, his cold blue eyes wide and scheming.

**Brit: Hey tribe-mates. I know this is way short for a chapter of Q.S.T. but I had to leave you on that cliffie…Don't worry…The next chapter will be longer…ish…Oh…What did I do… *sniffles***

**Quaxo: Brittny! There you are! I can't believe you did this! What's wrong with you?**

**Brit: I'm sorry Quaxo! JERRIE! I'm too depressed to say something funny…sorry humor seekers…I just….No….**

**Macavity: *walks up* That was a little harsh Brit…Even for my tastes…**

**Brit: *sighs, teary eyed* P..P…Please review….I…I'm so sorry. *runs away***

**Mac and Quaxo: *Glance at one another before racing after me* **


End file.
